What Am I?
by XXMrsNorthmanXX
Summary: Bon Temps, why did I end up here? I try to run from problems, and they seem to bring me to worse places. And why did that blond guy say I smelled weird? I thought I was normal, but what am I? OC/Eric Everything True Blood belongs to Charlaine Harris. OC's and Plot Belong to me.
1. Chapter 1 New Town

I stared into my half empty glass of diet soda, taking a deep well deserved breath, the first one since I started this 'trip'. I sighed, using the straw to play with ice, reeling over how I ended up driving all the way to some hick town in Louisiana.

_=Earlier Yesterday=_

_I came home tired, from my shift at Danni Diner, as I walked from my car to the front door. It was pretty late, _Mom's probably in bed now_. I put my key in, but before I could turn it, the door open to see my father, whom I hadn't seen since I was 8._

_"Princess?"_

_I groaned, under my breath. "Not anymore." I pushed him out of the way, as I noticed Mom was lying on the floor in the kitchen. "Mom?" I ran to her._

_"Oh she was threatin to call the police, had to stop her." The Man calmly walked toward the kitchen._

_I leaned down, to see her head bleeding and a frying pan a few feet away. I stood up, glaring at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

_"Don't you-"_

_"Shut up! You left us, high and dry." I looked up at him then back at Mom, as I tried to see if she would be alright._

_"I had things to do for the family."_

_"Bull! All you ever did was drink, and when you weren't drinking, you abused Mom. Then to top it off, you'd act like nothing happened when you were with me. I was only 8, and I knew the word bastard, you were the definition! AND YOU DARE COME BACK?"_

_"This my house! I will do as I please!" The Man came closer to me, as I backed up. "I am the rule maker, and you will do as I SAY!"_

_"Fuck that!" I grabbed my bag, pulling out my cell, and started to dial 911, before I could press call, my cell was slapped out of my hand. Then I was hit in the face, throwing me backwards against the kitchen counter. I hear Mom quietly groan, he moved in her direction, as my anger drew a fire inside me. "LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!"_

_My blood was growing to a boil, as the fire grew. I jumped on his back, clawing at whatever exposed skin he had, his neck, arms, face and anything else, before he threw me to the floor, almost a yard or two away from Mom. He glared at me. "She's useless, she always was! All I wanted to do was end her! And you had to stay by her side!" He pulled out a gun from his pocket, it looked like a small revolver, as he pointed it at Mom._

_"BASTARD!" That was my breaking point, my whole body felt like it was burning. I lifted my hands toward him, and out of no where, flames covered him. His screams so loud, so painful, as he ran frantic around the house, trying to get free of the fire but causing worse on the house. I was speechless, but I grabbed my bag, my cell and whipped Mom on my back. I walked out the back door, as my childhood home and the man that brought me constant fear were both burned to bits. I put Mom down, as she started to wake up._

_"What? Huh?" She looked at me, noticing the now forming bruise on my face. "Hunny,"_

_"Shush, Mom. Are you feeling ok?" I dialed 911, and just said our address. I grabbed my handkerchief out of my bag, as I patted her head wound, she took it from me and did it herself._

_"I'm fine. What happened to your father?"_

_I turned my head to the burning inferno, as she turned, her sobs began. "I tried to protect you, he attacked me then held a gun to you. I pushed him against the stove, somehow he ended up causing a fire." I stared at her, hoping she'd not question me._

_"Oh," Mom's face seemed so torn, it reeked of heartbreak and loss. I grabbed my keys, and stood up. "Where are you going?"_

_"I'm getting the hell out of here." I pulled out my check from this months shifts, and put it in her hand. "Get yourself an apartment, Mom. Just start over." I stared deeply in her eyes, she seemed out of it as soon as grasped her gaze, she nodded._

_I ran to my car, 2000 Black Honda Accord, jumping into the drivers' seat, turning the key and driving out of Bolton, MA. Hitting the highway and let the concrete lead me away._

-Presently-

I groaned as I felt the pain in my cheek, it was worse then when I got my braces off. I chugged my soda, wanting to go to the bathroom and see how bad I really looked after all that happened the last 32 some odd hours. I got up and started to the bathroom, but ending up bumping into a blonde girl.

She dropped her plates and glass everywhere, "Oh darn. I'm sorry."

"My fault, honestly." I bent down picking up the plates that weren't broken, stacking them in the process. "I'm sorry for bumping you. There's so much broken. I'm such a klutz."

"It happens more times than you'd think. It's no problem." The girl laughed a bit, her southern accent was so deep. She put the plates I stacked on her tray, and stood up, she looked at me, curiously. "I've never seen you around before. You new to town?"

"Yeah, I just got in town a little while ago, had to have a bite before finding a hotel." Fixed my hair so it was covering my right cheek, just in case my cheek was as bad as it felt, I didn't want to cause a scene.

"Well, if you're stayin for good. I know someone who can rent you out a place." She smiled bright, her brown eyes glistened.

I noticed her hair in a bun, she looked nice for a waitress in a bar like this. I had never been one to go to bars, always stayed on my best behavior, no alcohol for me. But she looked nice in the shorts and white shirt, which seemed to be the uniform for Merlotte's, if I remembered the name right. "That's so nice of you..."

"Sookie Stackhouse. And you are?" Sookie put her hand out.

"Ava Henderson." I shook her hand, her eyebrows tensed. "Something wrong?"

Sookie's expression seemed confused but the went back to her bright smile. "Everythin's fine. I have to clean up this mess, but after my shift I'll introduce you to Sam, he's got houses for rent just down the way."

I sighed, walking to the bathroom and locking the door behind me, so I could fix myself.

I looked at my reflection; I looked like Death met The Undertaker and had a nice fight. My normal shoulder length dark brown locks were horribly greasy from the lack of a shower. I quickly put my hair in a ponytail, seeming less dysfunctional. The bags under my eyes made me feel 10 years older, even though I was only 26. I dabbed some cover-up, then looked to my cheek. I was surprised to see no bruise, maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought. Anyway, I fixed my clothes, which were a black tank top with black sweatshirt loosely on me, then dark blue jeans, with a pair of fishnet Air Walk sneaks.

I stared at myself for a little bit, left the bathroom, and went back to my new glass of soda. This time, I read the menu, seeing as I had to wait for Sookie.

**Author Note**

Hello everyone! This is my new story, As you can tell, Ava is going through a lot of things, and now of all the places, she's in Bon Temps. We will just have to wait and see what happens to our darling Ava. Please fave, alert and review the story if you like it. Hope you stay for the next chapter. Later Readers!


	2. Chapter 2 'Good Luck'

The clock rung, I turned to see it was 11pm. I was lucky to have my cell phone all these hours, or I'd been bored out of my mind. I fiddled with my fork, digesting all that I had devoured. I had finished two glasses of soda, a plate of nachos, two orders of chicken fingers and fries. If I was any other girl, I'd end up gaining a pound or two after this,_ thank god for my slim figure_. I sighed, _it's not just my weight. I'm 26 but I have the stature of an 18 year old. I haven't grown since I turned 18, the only thing that does is my hair, everything else hasn't changed. God must love me, but not enough to give me a few more inches to my height._

"Ava?"

My thoughts were broken, as I turned to the voice; it came from a brown shaggy haired guy and eyes just as brown, almost like a dogs, who seemed to be almost a head taller. He wore a flannel shirt, and a pair of rundown jeans, some boots. "Yeah?"

"I'm Sam Merlotte. Sookie told me you're lookin for a place." He sat across from me in the booth. "What kind of place are you lookin for?"

"A one bedroom place would be great, maybe already furnished?" I looked into his eyes, hoping I'd get a good answer.

His eyes seemed to glaze over, he seemed robotic. "Yeah, there's actually a house that opened up, not too long ago. It has everything from fridge to TV, and the last tenant left some clothes behind if you want them too."

"How much is the rent?"

"500 plus utilities, so 750 a month." Sam looked so closely at me, I sighed. "But I can lower it since you seem to be having a hard time, how about 350 a month?"

I smiled, as Sam's eyes cleared up and he smiled back. "Sound's great! When can I move in?"

"I'll take you over there, after Arlene is done shutting down the bar." I blinked, confused, as he laughed a bit. "This is my bar. You know, Merlotte's..."

"Oh my god, you're a bar owner and a landlord... Cool. So, who does the cooking?" I was interested, because everything I scarfed down tasted heavenly, and they deserve a compliment for their amazing cooking.

"That's Lafayette. Why you ask? Did somethin taste off?"

"Not at all." I smiled, trying to reassure him. "Just wanted to say good job, and you pick really nice people to be waitresses."

"Yeah, Arlene has two kids, so she's the motherly type here and then Sookie can't help but be an angel." He spoke so highly of her, I snickered at myself, _he must have a crush_. I nodded, as I saw Sookie walk over to us. Sam turned to her, smiling in a very affectionate way.

"Did it work out?" Sookie fixed her hair, she had changed her outfit. Sookie was now wearing a nice white sundress that clung to her so well, it looked like there were red flowers decorated all over. It was a really nice dress, for a girl like her, _I'd never wear it though_.

"She's moving in tonight, Sook." He stopped for a second, like a bulb went off in his head, getting up from the booth. "Do you need a job?"

I nodded. "I just got here, and if I'm gonna be able to pay you then yah."

"Why don't you work as a waitress? I won't even make you pay rent if you work here." His eyes got glassy again, staring into mine.

"I'll think about it. I used to be a diner girl back home, might want to change that." I got out from the booth, adjusting my sweatshirt around me. _Why is everything falling in my lap? And why was Sam just giving me all this 'good luck', as it looked like_. I turned to Sookie, to ask her something, but her stare was turned elsewhere. I turned in that direction, as a pale man came through the door.

"Bill, over here." Sookie smiled at the man, as he walked over to us. Sam groaned and waved to goodbye me, _What was his problem?_. The man came closer, his hair was short black, and his eyes were lighter, as he wore a grey long sleeve and black pants. "This is Ava Henderson. Ava, this is Bill Compton."

"Hiya." I smiled bright, as he just grinned, he gave his hand out. I took it, then recoiled on contact. "Shit, you are cold."

Sookie laughed a bit. "He's a vampire, Ava."

My eyes bugged out."Wow, never met a vamp before. That's why you're so pale, for second thought you were just bulimic."

"Not quite, Miss Henderson." Bill's eyes seemed so clear and pristine, it was weird to see such features. He must have been alive for a pretty long time, manners show for it.

"Bill, Ava got into town. I thought we could postpone our plans till tomorrow. I wanted to show her around town."

"Sookie, I do not believe tonight is the best night for that." He looked at her sternly. "I planned very hard for this evening."

"Then let's bring Ava?"

"Huh?" _Wait, when did I become a third wheel to people I just met? I didn't even say much, and now I'm meeting everyone, becoming everyone's friend. Lord, what is wrong with this town. Does anyone pay attention to the words stranger danger?_ I walked closer to them, looking at Sookie sincere as I could. "Sookie, you don't have to. Seriously, we just met and I'd be interrupting your plans. I don't want to intrude."

"I know enough to make you my friend, Ava. You helped me, when you could have just blamed it all on me, and you have such a smile, no one could hate." Sookie smiled, trying to make me feel welcomed, it worked. "You wouldn't be intrudin."

"Sookie," She turned her stare to Bill, as he sighed and nodded. "if we are bringing Ava, we should be going before we are late."

Sookie nodded, grabbing my arm. Sam looked at me weird. "I'll bring her to her new house after we're done, Sam."

"Sook," He threw some keys in her direction, she caught them, and put them in her pocket. I guess they were the keys to the house.

"Wait a sec." I planted my feet, Sookie and Bill looked at me. "What about my car?"

Sam walked from behind the bar, as he walked to us. "If you trust me, I could drive it over to the house for you."

I whined, _giving my baby cordy to a new driver, even if for a few minutes_. "If you put the keys on the table in the house, ok?" I glared at him, a look warning him, one scratch and you will be dead. I put the keys in his hand.

"Deal." His body seemed to shake, in that second I looked at him. Sookie continued to pull me out of the bar, I waved bye to Sam. She brought me towards a small yellow car.

"Your car, Sookie?" Just had to be right, it was perfect for her, but still kinda hilarious.

"Yep." She got into the passenger seat, Bill in the driver's and me in the backseat. He started to drive away, and onto the main road.

"So, where we going?"

"Well," Sookie turned around to me. "To tell you the truth, I asked you along because the more people, the safer."

I looked skeptical. "Safer? From what?"

**Authors Note**

Hiya everyone, Seems Ava, my leading lady, is winning the life lottery. Everything is going her way, a new house, new friends, but why is that? And what will Ava find out about Sookie? Please stay to find out. Also, review, fave and alert to the story if you enjoy it. See you later Readers! ^^


	3. Chapter 3 Fangtasia

I looked skeptical. "Safer? From what?"

Sookie stared at me, what looked to now be sullen eyes. "I didn't just ask you to come with us because your new. I asked, because your different."

"Excuse me?" I was trying to play the dumb card. "What do you mean different?"

"I can't read your mind." She smiled, her tone sounded like she was trying to act like what she said was normal.

"Mind...reading?" _I'm in the fucking twilight zone, first a vampire, then a mind reader, what was next? A freaking werewolf!_

"Yes, I can usually read peoples minds, except vampires." She noticed the look on my face wavering between ticked and confused. "I tried to read your mind, and all I hear was silence, not even a cricket."

"And the point to this?" I finally decided to be pissed, but was happy inside that she couldn't see all my deepest thoughts and feelings, including the events of recent.

"You could be different like me, and people like us should stick together. Please Ava." Her eyes begged at my soul, I just sighed and nodded.

"Ok, so what are we needing to be safe from? If I can ask?" The car turned, onto a new road.

"Sookie and you need to be safe from other vampires at the club."

"What club?" I was starting to feel a bit warmer than usual, as my nervousness turned to a twinge of anger.

"Fangtasia, in Shreveport." Sookie took out two pictures out, of two women, showing them to me. "I want to ask them questions about these women."

"Why, pray tell?" I felt this was too much for one person to learn in one day.

"My brother, Jason, is being blamed for their murders, but he isn't smart enough or stupid enough to kill people. I learned from listening in on people's minds at the bar, that both of them went to this nightclub." _I don't like where this is going._ "So, I thought I'd ask some questions. Bill planned us to come tonight, but when I met you, I just felt you needed to come with us. Like it was destiny." Sookie tried to look at me with as much sweetness as she could muster.

The fire grew larger, as I tried to take a big breath, it was making the back windows mist up. I was just plain annoyed now, because I was somehow conned into going vampire bar, _I did not ask to be in a detective mystery_. "And me being here?"

"Since I met you, I felt like you were close to me. I know its weird, and all. But please understand, Ava."

I took another breath, as I knew Sookie didn't mean to be rude, she just needed support. My body and the fire cooled down, as we parked in the lot. Neon lights gleaming through the windows, I laughed a little, realizing how stupid the name 'Fangtasia' for a bar. We all got out of the car, Sookie walked next to me. I smiled at her, hoping she knew I was alright with it all, she smiled bigger.

We walked to the door, noticing all the people wearing black. _A Goths paradise_. We were stopped by a dirty blond haired woman in a tight leather bodice outfit, her hair was up in a nice do, and a beautiful black necklace around her neck, with leather boots to match. Her makeup reminded me of when I was a kid, overdone.

"Bill, haven't seen you in a while." The woman smiled, and soon it was gone.

"I'm mainstreaming." Bill stood close to Sookie, and she was latched onto me.

"Good for you. Who're the dolls?" She looked Sookie over first, and then me, she smiled bright at me.

Bill went in between Sookie and I, as he held his arms around our waists. I tensed, I didn't let most guys touch me, it made the fire inside go off again. "Pam, this is Sookie and Ava. Girls, this Pam."

"Pleased to meet you." Sookie put out her hand to Pam, I just groaned, _dumb-ass move Sook_.

Pam didn't even move, just kept that weird smile towards me, then emotionless at Sookie's action. "Can I see your IDs?"

"Oh. Sure." Sookie smiled, as she rummaged her little purse. I just flipped open my dark green messenger bag, which never left my side, and grabbed my ID from the first pocket. _Always ready, always tidy_. We both gave our IDs to Pam. "How funny, Who'd have thought? Getting carded at a vampire bar."

Pam looked over our IDs, and over us again. "I can no longer tell human ages. We must be careful we serve no minors, in any capacity." She smiled at us. " 25 and 26, huh? How sweet it is." Pam returned Sookie's Id, then passed mine, lingering smile again.

She let us pass, but I could feel her eyes on the back of my neck, as I back away from Bill. I felt infinity better once his arms were away from me. Sookie looked around as I stared at all the weird outfits, I remember when I went through my goth stage. I cringed, it was horrible.

"This feels a little bit like what a vampire bar would look like...if it were a- A ride at Disney World." She stared so cousiously.

"At Disney?" I looked at her weird, _This place was more Cali Studios, on Halloween_.

Bill motioned us to the bar. "Well, don't get too comfortable. It tends to get more authentic as the night wears on. Can I get either of you a drink?"

Sookie is pulled close to Bill, as I stay my usual foot away. "Please."

"Sure, why not?" I sighed, might as well have a free soda, I deserve it.

A Indian looking man with black hair and distinct tattoos everywhere, wearing a vest came up to us from behind the bar, fangs out. I coughed, he looked ugly and just the look of him, made me want to upchuck. "How's it goin, Bill?"

"Very well."

"I'll say it is. This is your meal for tonight?" He stared at Sookie, and then turned to me, he sniffled the air, then smiled. _Was it that obvious I didn't bathe? Or are these vamps really dirt dirty?_ "And this your dessert?"

"These are my friends, Sookie and Ava." Bill looked at us. "Sookie, Ava, Longshadow." Then back at the man.

"Nice to meet you." Sookie smiled, I sighed again, _Why be formal when all they want is our blood, Sook. It's never a good idea, to play the lamb. _Part of me wished she could have heard my thoughts. "I'll have a gin and tonic, please."

Longshadow turned to me. "I'll have a Shirley Temple, if you can make one." He laughed a bit, I groaned. _Yes, I'm 26, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna get drunk at every bar or at any bar for that matter._

"And I'll have a bottle of O-negative." Bill leaned against the bar. "Longshadow, Sookie here, would like to know if should could ask you a few questions. Would this be acceptable?"

Sookie took out the pictures of the girls from her purse, I looked away and took in my surroundings. _Half naked dancers, vampires and humans grinding like mad men on the dance floor, and-_ My thoughts stopped and almost my heart, as I stared into the most blue eyes in my entire life.

**Author Note**

Hello again Readers! Ava is figuring she isn't the only one with problems. Maybe she can find out why all these vampires smile so big at her. And what's going to happen with those blue eyes? Please review, alert and fave. Much appreciation to the people who have followed the story so far. Thank you! Hope you enjoy and stay for what happens next.

P.S. Due to circumstances, I will only be posting every once a week, most likely Sundays or Mondays. I hope you will stay and enjoy the story. Till than my Readers!


	4. Chapter 4 Intoxicating Blues

I couldn't stop staring into those eyes, they were a blue that just seemed unbelievable. It reminded me of one trip to the beach; the sand was so soft against my feet and everytime the water hit against my feet, it felt like heavenly silk rejuvenating my skin each time. I'd always swim out so far, that the land wasn't even in eyesight, but I always knew my way back. I felt like I was gonna drown, my lungs got tighter, but luckily I was brought out of my trance.

"Ava, are you ok?" Sookie shook my shoulders, I looked at her, I gasped for air when I look at her normal eyes.

"I... I don't know... I just.."

Sookie led me to the table that Bill and her chose, while I was blanked out. Bill held all our drinks as Sookie sat me down, she sat next to me. He places our drinks down, sitting next to Sookie. "Whatever that was, you need to relax. Have your soda, while Bill and I handle it. Ok?"

I nodded, as I grabbed my Shirley Temple, going back to my thoughts. _That was so weird, it felt so real. It was like I was sinking deeper and deeper into a watery chasm of sadness, but it wasn't mine_. I looked back at the man, making sure that I'd not fall back into those blues. I looked at his other features, they were all screaming dominance and power. He sat at a throne at a bar club, it had the words, big ego, come to mind. His hair was dirty blond, it hung around his face, and his scowl made me cringe. I took a sip of my drink, as my body seemed to need to cool down.

"Ava," I turned to her. "We've been summoned."

"Summoned, by who?"

Bill looked at me, than back at Blue Eyes. Sookie noticed Bill, tense but still looked at me. "Eric, the sheriff of Area 5. He's been glancing since we got in here."

Bill got up, helped Sookie out of her chair and she did the same for me. We all walked up to Eric, his eyes stared so strongly in mine, I felt my blood boil. Once we got to the stage, where he sat at his throne, the scent of the ocean and northern winds filled my nostrils; it was intoxicating. Sookie held Bills hand in a formal way, as I just enjoyed the scent while it linger. It soon disappeared as I stood, in the most polite way I could, considering the fire that brew.

Eric's eyes turned to Bill, it seemed in distaste. "Bill Compton. It has been awhile."

"Yes, well, I've been-"Bill seemed on edge by his gaze, intimidated in fact.

"Mainstreaming" Eric looked again, this time amused a little, maybe by Bill's weak attitude. A smile grew on his face. "I heard"

It too disappeared faster than I expected. I felt Pam stare at me, I felt like she was gonna try to eat me if she had the chance. But a voice broke my thoughts.

"I see that is going well for you." Eric smiled, at Sookie and then brighter at me, I felt my body burn hotter. I just felt like I was lying on coals, burning so furiously.

Bill twitched a bit. "Yes, of course, sorry. Eric, these are my friends-"

"Sookie Stackhouse and Ava Henderson." Eric looked at us. I just heard my heart skip a beat, the way he said my name, just slipped off his tongue so smoothly.

Sookie stood so strong, she seemed determined not to look weak. "How do you know our names?"

Pam smiled, I cringed. "I never forget a pair of pretty faces." She tapped her head. "You're in my vault."

"Great. That's just great." Sookie seemed tensed a littler, her strong facade was falling, I still stood strong. "It's nice to meet you."

"Well, aren't you sweet." Eric smiled, as did Pam.

"Not really." Sookie got tapped by Bill, almost saying 'Behave'.

Eric then turned to Pam, and started to speak some weird language, I realized it was Swedish. Then he turned to Sookie, seeming displeased. "Miss Stackhouse, I understand you've been asking questions about some of my customers."

"Yes, I have."

"If you have anything to ask, you should ask it of me." Eric gave her a look, it made my fire inside just grow worse, I felt myself sweat.

"Alrighty. You recognize either one of these girls?" She pulled out the pictures again, as I started to wobble. I grabbed Sookie's arm, she looked at me worried.

Eric took the photos and talked with Bill about the pictures, Sookie grabbed me before my legs gave out.

I lean against her, the fire was consuming my body and making me sick. I knew I needed to release it somehow. I never felt such a feeling in my body, it was so horrible.

"Sookie, please I need some air." My voice seemed deep and evil, it must have been the fire, the power inside me.

She nodded and turned to Eric, Sookie smiled. "Excuse us, it seems-." Her face tensed, _Sookie must be reading someone's mind. That was the same face she had the first time she met me_. Sookie's smile, turned to nervousness. "We have to get out of here."

"Sookie." Bill turned to her.

"Eric, cops are coming. There's gonna be a raid."

Eric's face quickly changed to anger. "Tell me you're not an undercover cop."

"I'm not but that man in the hat is." Sookie glanced over to a man in a fishnet shirt, looking side to side; I felt uneasiness come from him.

"Even if you're right, we do nothing illegal here." Eric stared back out to the floor, my body was slowly shutting down, I fell to my knees.

Sookie looked at me, her face tensed again. "There's a vampire named Taryn in the ladies' room with that man you kicked from before. She's feeding on him."

Pam looked shocked. "How do you know this?"

"Police! Police! Freeze! Don't move!" Many cops came busting into the club, as Bill grabbed Sookie in her arms and out the exit, I was stuck, paralyzed from waist down. I had no one to save me, _there goes my clean police record._

"Need a hand?" Out of no where, in a blur, I felt the cold air against my face and arms holding me like a bride. I turned to see who held me, so tightly into his frame, his skin ice cold and cooling the fire so easily and so fast. Those blue eyes staring into my muddy browns, Eric's smile shined in the moonlight.

"Oh hells bells." I fainted.

**Author Note**

Hiya everyone! I hoped you like this chapter, and I'm sorry for having to make everyone to wait a week for a chapter. Anyway, Ava seems to be unable to control the power she contains and seems in a blink of an eye, literally, she is intoxicated by the look of our devastatingly handsome and devilish Eric Northman, man of…. Well using people for his advantage. What will Ava do when she wakes up. Stay tuned next week to find out. Love yah Readers!


	5. Chapter 5 New Home, or Hell?

I slowly regained consciousness, I felt something cold on my forehead as I slowly opened my eyes; again at those blues. I jerked up, sitting up against something soft.

"Calm down, Avalon." Eric sat next to me, pushing his long hair out of his face, revealing that stoic face.

I took in my surroundings, I was sitting on a king size bed, covered in maroon and black blankets. I leaned deeper into the pillows behind me, looking at all walls, it looked like blood dried against the walls and there weren't any windows. I turned back to Eric. "Where am I? And don't call me Avalon."

"You're in my house, Miss Henderson." Eric smirked, it was worse than the vampire bartender, Longshadow, _I think his name_.

I twitched, _I'm in a strange vampires house, in his bed_. I looked to my clothes, to see I wasn't in mine. I was wearing a white wife beater and boxers, _Someone...took my clothes_. "What happened to my clothes?"

"Well, Miss Henderson. After the incident, you fainted." Eric looked deep into my eyes, playing off the question, it made me a little annoyed.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain me not in my own clothes and how we got to be in your house."

"I brought you here because you had a terrible fever and sweated through your clothes. Pam kindly changed you, and I laid you in my guest room, so you could rest." Eric moved closer, my fire started again ad he placed his hand on my forehead, the heat cooled against his touch."Seems your fever is still there."

"Must be all the stress. My body shutdown. I'm sorry to be a bother, Mr.-" I needed to control this fire, before I'm found out.

"Northman, but you can call me Eric."

"And you can call me Ava..." I looked at him closely, his outfit changed from the tidy suit he had to a black wife beater and sweat pants, he seemed still so untouchable. I blushed a little, realizing how I got here. "Thank you...for saving me."

"That's all I get?" Eric snickered to himself. "I saved you from being arrested and questioned all night. I deserve more than just a thank you."

"What do you mean?" I felt somehow harassed.

"Answer one question."

I took a deep breath, nodding. I was too afraid to say a word, _one wrong move and he could kill me_.

"Your fever isn't normal, your scent is not human, what are you?" He moved closer, so close the ocean smell came back.

The fire grew, I was started to shake. "I'm just a normal woman."

"A human woman would never have a fever of a 125 degrees and live, without her organs turning to liquid." Eric seemed to be annoyed, it only made me shake worse. "Again, what are you?"

"I don't know! Ok? Just a few days ago, I end up setting fire to my childhood home and my abusive father. I don't know what I am!" Suddenly, the lamp on the other side of the room, exploded in flames. I started to cry, as Eric put out the fire, then stared at me.

"Stop your crying." Eric sat next to me again. "It's time wasted. Worthless."

I slowly stopped crying, as he placed his hand on my cheek wiping the rest away. The fire had turned to a calm simmer, thanks to the explosion. "That's better."

I blushed, sniffled then flinched realizing something. "Are you gonna kill me?"

Eric laughed a bit, pulling his hand away; it made me whine inside. "Why would I?"

"Because you're a vampire. And I can create fire, one of your weaknesses."

"You are just a novice fire starter... Is there anything else you're hiding?" He stared deeply into my eyes, I almost felt like I had met him before.

"Well, somehow people are doing what I say just by staring in my eyes, I can sense things when looking at people, Sookie can't read my mind and that's all for now." I counted the things that had made me a freak so far, _can't wait to see what else happens to me_.

"You can glamour?" Eric looked at me surprised.

"I think, maybe... Wait what's glamour?" I felt like an idiot, _I don't know shit about vamps and powers_.

"It's an ability that allows you to control another person's action and even replace memories."

My jaw dropped. "Does it work on vampires?"

Eric smirked. "Why would you need to use your glamour on a vampire, anyway?"

"Just curious."

"Fine, rest for the day and afterwards, I'll send Pam for your things." He stood up, I grabbed his wrist. Eric looked at me, confused. "What?"

"My things?" I was so confused.

"Yes, you will move in and stay near me." Eric took my hand off his wrist, I growled. I gasped taking my hand back, covering my mouth. "Is that a problem?"

"You barely know me, and you're making me move into your house... Why?" I was somehow happy, disturbed and crept out at the same time, as I frowned.

"You're powerful and if other people find out your abilities, they would claim you as theirs. But if I make you mine," Eric emphasized the word mine, it made me cringed. "no one will touch you."

**Author Note**

Oh lord. Major slip up of the century! Ava needs help, maybe she'll find it or find a reason why her fire is getting worse near Eric. Why so many abilities and are there any more? Next time, we see how she will react to the thought of Eric's idea. You'll just have to stay to see how interesting it gets, Review and alert, please. Love you readers. Again thank you for those who have joined the gang, please enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6 Pissed, Drunk, and Alive

"Yours? As in property?" The simmer of a fire just escalated to a full blown rage.

"Its either that or get captured by a lowly level vampire. Which would you prefer?" Eric grinned, it sent a chill down my spine but it didn't cool the flames building in my fingers.

I stood up from the bed, as I just thought of the most comfortable outfit to me.

Eric gasped, looking me up and down, his smile grew wider than ever. "Now you can change reality, what other things will I find next to want you more, my little mystery?"

I looked down, noticing the tank and shorts were now a tight purple long sleeve shirt with v neck, black jean shorts that stopped right above my knees, and leather boots with straps wrapped around all the way to my shorts. _I just dug my grave a foot deeper, and my freak list one power longer. But I'm not giving up_. "I'm no ones property, not you, or any vampire."

"What are planning to do? Fight me?" Eric laughed as he stood up, I gulped, a bead of sweat went down my forehead. _He's a freaking giant! I'm only 5'2, he must be almost 6'4. Stay calm_. "I can hear your heartbeat going faster and faster. You are no match for me." He straightened out, as he casted a shadow over me.

The flames seemed to have a mind of their own, because it felt like my head started burn hot as lava. I felt overtaken by something, as if by another. I lost control, and was being pulled away from the reins of my body. I gave in as I just stared out of my eyes.

"Inte underskatta mig, du hemskt ursäkt för en vampyr. (Don't underestimate me, you horrible excuse for a vampire.)" My voice changed from my usual tone, to a Swedish woman's. I could feel another person in my body as my hands were incased in flames, lifting towards Eric's face, he looked speechless. "Du var och kommer alltid att vara den patetiska Viking, tillbaka i Sverige. (You was and will always be that pathetic Viking, back in Sweden.)"

"Vem är du? (Who are you?)" Eric seemed angry and confused.

"Eric, skydda det unga vet hon inte vad hon är eller där hon kom från. (Eric, protect the young one, she does not know what she is or where she came from.)" My hand touched his cheek, I cringed inside, but I didn't hear a sizzle. I saw the fire dwindle the longer my hand touch his icy skin. "Hitta vår hemlighet och göra henne se sanningen. (Find our secret and make her see the truth.)"

Eric's eyes were filled with such interest, he nodded.

My head slowly cleared up as I gained control, I fell to my knees while the flames went back to their simmer. I groaned, _I didn't understand a word they said, all I know is I'm more fucked up than I even thought. I have people inside my head, what the hell am I?_

Eric kneeled down to me, his eyes seemed a lot more affectionate? "You alright?"

"Um, I'm confused as shit. I have some Swedish chick in my head, you guys spoke the language, and I don't know what the fuck went on. Now, you're all gooey eyes, I'm far from alright. Im back in freaking college, confused and lord knows I need a drink." I sighed, I always said no but I still craved my first taste of the sweet blur of alcohol. I would see how the strongest people would fall to the addicting freeness of the drink, I never fell prey to it, but I'm pretty close to.

Eric helped me up, to sit on the bed, and walked over to a cabinet across the way, opening to a doorway to inebriated numbness. "What would make you calm down? What's your poison?"

"Your lips sewn together, or you pampering my ass and paying me to live here. That would make me laugh and maybe rethink me being nice to a stuck up, pompous, little brat of a man." The flames seered as I felt powerful, then in a second, I was scared for my life. "Oh shit. I need something, anything to drug the fire. Please don't kill me."

"How does a Pina Colada sound?" Eric seemed unfazed by my hateful comment, in a flash a purple glass, inside a white concoction with a bendy straw was in my face.

I looked into his eyes, they made me give in, grabbing the drink. "To hell with a pure sobriety life!" I chugged it all down, as I felt the burn of the alcohol against my stomach, but was replaced by light headedness.

"Never seen a woman throw caution to the wind so fast, without being glamoured."

"Well, I don't throw caution, I avoid it." I giggled, lifting the glass. "Another please."

Eric took the glass, again in a flash, it was filled with a cherry on top this time.

"Oh. I remember when I was in high school, I got dared to tie a knot in a cherry stem with my tongue. It was to prove I was a good frencher." I giggled more, grabbing the cherry, I ate it then took the stem. I placed it on my tongue. I felt his eyes stare at me, swirling it on my tongue.

"How interesting."

I nodded, as I stuck out my tongue, two knots on one stem. I took it off and I smiled. "I still got it."

Eric smirked. "Have you ever even kissed to prove the notion of that silly trick?"

I blushed, the fire was just lingering as I felt so nervous. " Yeah, only once. I was playing 7 minutes in heaven." I drank the rest of my second drink.

"Maybe you should prove it to me." Eric pushed me down against the bed, letting my glass land to the floor. His smirk so bright, his eyes sensual, his scent intoxicating.

I gasped as his face was only a few inches away from mine, the fire seemed to cool down. It was if he was a fire extinguisher. I leaned back, as he moved closer.

Eric smirk became a sly grin, he gently kissed me as I felt the fire stop. It was like it was put out, I kissed him enjoying the feel of his cold lips.

Eric's eyes grew large as he jumped away from me. He coughed, gripping his chest.

I became worried. "What?"

Eric's stood up, as he looked at me, shock all over his face. "My heart... Its beating."

**Author Note**

Holy Shix! She's skitzo, or is she? And goodness, everything is falling off the shelf with him near. Her fire is making this a lot more trouble than she ever wanted, but that isn't the end of it. I can promise that. I don't know what will come next, but you guys will be the first to know. Love yah Readers. Don't forget to review, fave and alert.


	7. Chapter 7 Locked Lips and Dreams

"Your what is what?"

"My heart, it seems to have started to beat again. I feel warm, for the first time in over a thousand years." His skin started to pink, as I felt normal again.

"I don't feel the fire. I must have passed it to you, and instead of giving you powers. It gave you humanity." I kinda laughed, the alcohol was worse now that the fire wasn't burning.

"What's so funny?" Eric sounded hurt.

"You, being human, all those years will just attack you. I bet." I laughed harder at the fact that the sexy deviant vampire will turn to an old perverted man. "It's freaking priceless."

Eric shook his head as strands of hair started to fall, he started to lose his cool. "You cursed me by your sweet kiss! Harlot!"

"If you want, I'll kiss you again and see if you revert back to mister sexy." I giggled, noticing his skin starting to wrinkle. The scent in the room still lingered, his northern winds and ocean water, but now it started to mix with a sickly smell; I couldn't stand it. I got up, trying to get close to him, I tripped landing in his arms; wrapping tight. I looked into those blues, as I sighed. "Lord, why did God give you such eyes?"

Eric smiled; it seemed genuine, until it started to turn black.

I groaned, he was losing youth faster than a fat kid eats his dessert. I took a deep breath, his eyes so vibrant and intoxicating, his eyes were what made me do what was next. I slipped my arms around his neck; I kissed him like I felt, passionate and longing.

Eric gripped my waist; I felt the fire start to burn again, as his lips grew stronger against mine. I opened my eyes, to see him healing. His hair was regenerating, his skin going back to its smoothness, and his scent was stronger than ever. He parted from me, the coldness from his lips stayed for only a moment, as the heat burned it away.

I had just one moment to feel normal, it was over before it started. The fire seemed to be a lot easier to sense and almost felt like I had done this once before. Everything felt almost like a dream, Eric seemed like the man from my dreams. I hitched my breath, _that's it. All those dreams, they finally make sense._

"Why is your face all scrunched up like you sucked a lemon?" Eric looked at me so cautiously, his emotions hidden again.

"Well, ever since I was 12, I had dreams that always felt too real for my liking. I would dream of all these places like Rome, Tokyo, Nova Scotia, and Öland. I did research for a few years, gave up and just thought I was crazy." Eric's eyes flashed when I mentioned the last place, guessing he'd been there, being it was Sweden. "I was always a different girl, never myself. It was like I was living lives of people who passed away, it made me stronger and smarter than most."

"Öland, when?"

"I found out it was around 900 AD. I was some tall girl in some little village." I remembered part of the dream, trying to figure the best way to explain. "All I remember is I would hang out with this little kid, your eyes remind me of him. He was such a sweet boy, only about 11, always gave me flower rings and try to impress me. It was adorable, till he became an adult and was a total jerk. I remember in the last dream I had, he left the village; I was around 44 at the time and him 26. He left the village, in order to avenge someone close to him. I never found out what happened because I died of some disease."

I looked at Eric, it seemed he was deep in thought; I honestly giggled because I thought of his brains sizzling, it was kind of funny. I stopped myself, taking a moment, _How the hell did I get to the point I was giggling at a dangerous vampire and kissing him voluntarily? This is becoming so close to a Twilight flick. I swear if he sparkles, I'll shoot myself_. I sighed, as Eric started to pace the room. _All of this is on a platter, and I'm not nervous, damn alcohol_.

Eric stopped in his tracks. "I remember her."

"Who?" I looked up at him, his eyes seemed in pain.

"None of your concern." Eric blinked, the emotions in those blues vanished, as he walked over to me, setting me down on the bed again. "You have experienced more than any woman should for one day. Rest."

I nodded, _Who was I to argue? I had just learned more than I needed about myself, and I need the dizziness of alcohol to go away. Going to sleep was the best idea_. I sat down on the bed, getting under the covers. "Wait, I might stay here over night but that does not mean, I'm 'yours' or that I will live here."

He sighed; I could tell he didn't enjoy someone fighting so hard against him. "Fine, but will you consider staying till I find out what you are? I will keep you safe, and once you find what you need, you no longer need to stay if you don't want to. You're free to do as you wish; I will be just your protector. Agreed?"

I took a deep breath, the fire inside burned a little more, almost like the Swedish chick inside saying to trust him. _It wouldn't be so bad, would it_? "I only ask for privacy, no rent, there better be human food in the kitchen, and you treat me as an equal. If you don't do those simple things, I will leave and will burn you if you get near me." _Once I learn how_… I looked at him strongly.

"I accept your conditions, after you are bonded to me." He sat down next to me.

"Bonded?" The fire screamed inside me, almost warning me of what he was saying.

Eric pricked his finger, putting it up to my lips. "Bonded, it's when a vampire creates a blood bond with their human. The vampire gives the human some of their blood, connecting them emotionally and physically. It will allow me to know you're in danger or need me." Blood dripped off his finger.

The fire raged inside, telling me this was a bad idea, but what was the harm of being connected? It might even make Eric seem more reasonable and having a vampire protect me was better than trying to protect myself. I sighed, taking his finger in my mouth. The taste was completely different than I thought, it tasted so sweet and tangy; I thought it was going be metallic and gross, but I was wrong. I sucked a little more, as the fire seemed to cool down, it had accepted my decision. _Oh god, the fire is making me feel like it's a pet. Jeez how weird is this gonna get_.

"You seem happier." He pulled his finger out of my mouth, as I licked my lips, his cut disappeared. Eric tucked the blankets around me, I felt like I was a 5 year old. "No reason to feel inadequate."

"Huh?" _Was he reading my mind?_

"I can sense your emotions, remember?" Eric said it like I needed things repeated, _sometimes I do_.

"Oh, great. I'm a book now, right?" He nodded, I sighed.

"Get some rest, little one." He patted my head; I grabbed his hand out of a reflex.

"I'm your equal, not a child. I might look only about 18, but I'm 26 years old. Don't you forget that." The fire seemed to make me defend myself at the weirdest times, as I left go. I felt very insecure, the fire came then went.

"Understood. Good Night, Miss Henderson." He headed to the door, as I lay back against the pillows, feeling the fire start to rest and I went with.

"Just…" I yawned. "Just Ava." I nuzzled into the warmth and silk, falling asleep as he turned the lights off and leaving the room.

"Söta drömmar Sonja. (Sweet dreams Sonja)" He whispered, closing the door.

**Author Note**

Wow, seems Ava is adding things left and right to her list. And who is Sonja? Why is Ava dreaming of all these women? There's so many things she needs to find before she can find who she is. Eric will help, or will he fall to his past as well? Will Ava find out what Eric knows and who he really is? Too many questions to answer, but you'll see which ones I answer in the next chapter.

P.S. I officially issue a contest, whoever guess what our mystery Ava is, by is I mean as a supernatural, correctly through a review or a private message, will be made into a character of their making. I will set the into the story someway or another, but please try and participate. Also, don't forget to review, fave, and alert the story.

And thank you for all the people who have faved and alerted. It makes me so happy to see so many people like my story, so please stay tuned and enjoy. ^-^


	8. Chapter 8 Answers and More Questions

I looked around, only seeing darkness, the only thing lit up was the area around me. "Ok, this isn't what's supposed to happen when I dream." I walked, but that didn't do much, and the fire wasn't telling me anything.

"Wait." I felt my cheeks, I was cool, a normal 98.6 temp. I sighed, doing a little dance of happiness.

"How odd." A voice came out of nowhere.

I turned to the voice to see a woman about 5'11, with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a fur stole on top of an elegant dress. Something caught my eye, she wore a handmade necklace; it seemed the beads were wooden with berry paint on each bead. Her face, it kind of resembled mine, but was more defined. "Um, who are you?"

"Let's just say, Little One, I can help you." She lifted her right hand, as it was incased in flames, a smiled grew across her face. "We are alike, you and I."

My jaw dropped. "Alrighty then… still who are you?"

"You may call me Sonja."

"And why in all that is sweet in dreams are you in my head right now?"

Sonja looked at me, trying to find the right words to say. "I know it's been hard for you to understand all this, but you must have known you-"

"I was crazy, a freak, just plain not normal?" I moved towards her.

"No, not at all any of those things." Her eyes seemed hurt.

I sighed. "I killed my father because of these stupid powers."

"It wasn't your fault. No one taught you who or what you are." Sonja put her hands on my shoulders, her hands were so dainty. "I'm here to help you find some truth."

"Which truth? Seriously, because there's too many freaking questions I need answers to. Like the obvious, what, why, how and who. Then there are the dreams, the people in my head, and to top it off. What does it have to do with some stuck up club owner of a vampire." I took a deep breath. _Answers, that's what I'm looking for. This isn't Lost, I'm not dealing with millions of questions unanswered!_

"Please don't get angry at me, child." Her eyebrow twitched.

"I'm not a child. I'm 26 years old!" I felt my fire burst in my chest, as it covered my hands.

Sonja growled, her hair turned red. "I was 654 when I died. Do respect your elders!"

I gasped, as the fire cooled.

She cleared her throat, patting her hair, as it turned back to the sunshine gold it was.

"You… I mean whatever I am, our 'species' can live for 600 years?"

"Sometimes longer. There was an English woman of our breed whom lived for a century."

I couldn't believe it; _I could live till the next millennium?_

_If that's what you are destined for._

I jumped. "Whoa! Did you just pop into my head?"

Sonja giggled. "No, our breed can tap into other's minds, souls, thoughts and anything else of the person; though other creatures may never tap into ours. We are the highest supernatural beings in existence."

"Will you just tell me what I am?" I didn't like the thought of being in the dark about who I was from some chick in my head.

"I can't. If I were to just tell you, then you would never obtain your true self."

"True Self?"

"Yes. Our breed is only women; we are born human and for the first 12 years of our lives are simple and pure. Then the first stage begins, where we relive our past lives in our sleep, the second starts when emotional turmoil is the highest in our life. Like your father."

"How many are alive now?"

She sighed, _I don't like the feeling I'm getting._ "That's the thing about our breed. We were once a breed that would have a male and female counterpart. So our kind would be past by blood, not what it is now. The last male died, a true death, by the hands of a hateful female."

"Wait, I'm so confused. There's a lot to grasp."

"I apologize; I wanted to tell you everything you needed to know before you wake."

"Continue then. I'll handle it." I smiled, trying to make mental notes.

Sonja nodded. "Our breed now only has one woman at a time; you are the only one till you pass into your blissful end."

"So, I could live for as long as I'm 'destined' for?"

"Yes."

"Do I ever grow older than this?" I waved at my body.

She smiled. "After you turn 18, your aging process is slowed. You might stay that way till you're 100 years old."

"Damn it all." I groaned. I was only 5'2, with 115 pound hourglass frame, and I wanted to be taller.

"You are lucky to be blessed with such a body. Each woman in our breed has beauty, strength, knowledge, and unimaginable power. And with each woman, is one special gift no previous has."

"Like what?"_ This sounds promising._

"For myself. I was the first in our line to gain the power of transformation."

"Into animals?"

"Anything my heart wants. It's very useful; each new child brings forth a new power to the line."

_Sonja was making this so much cooler than I thought this would be._ I stopped my thoughts for a second. "How many women have been before me? That has shared the same blood as me?"

"There have been over a 100 women in your line, including me." Sonja came close to me, taking my hands. "Each one of us helped you make who you are today."

I looked into her eyes, seeing the dreams of Oland. Those dreams gave me the courage to fight to become strong and independent. All of my dreams were of me, in some way shape or form. "I wouldn't have survived life without all your teachings."

"That's not true. Any woman from our blood line would fight to be strong."

I laughed. "Probably."

The light around us started to disappear, as did Sonja.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Inside your heart."

"But I wanted to ask about the fire. Why do I have it?" She started to slip away from me.

"You were born from it, it contains all of our powers we've passed to you and it will always guide you. We all relied on the fire inside; it will help you find your answers." A tear fell from Sonja's eye, I felt so sad.

"Please don't leave. I have so much to ask!"

"You will learn it all soon enough. Be patient. And be careful with your vampire friend."

"Why?" She was so far away now; she was just a wisp in the distance.

"Our blood is to-"

Everything vanished, into complete black.

I jerked from the bed, looking side to side, sweat covering my face. I sighed, the fire was calm inside. _What was it Sonja was going to say? I hope to god it wasn't anything that I'll regret._

I got up from the bed, noticing the dresser next to the bed, a bouquet of red rose rested within a vase next to a note.

To Ava

_Your things are laid in the drawers, all your trinkets are placed around the room, as Pam saw fit. If you are hungry, take the stairs right to your door and walk down the corridor. You will reach the kitchen, where you will find that everything is stocked from the most common foods to the rarest of delights. Enjoy the roses, and I will see you when the sun sets._

Yours Truly, Eric

For some reason, I found a smile across my face. _Darn him and his charm. _I took a deep breath, as I tried to change my clothes, just as I did last night. I was now wearing a silk purple blouse and a pair of black jeans, with a pair of knee high sneakers. I tied my hair up, as I noticed that the feel of my hair wasn't greasy anymore. I ran over to the mirror across the room, I gasped.

My hair looked better than ever, it was fuller and looked darker. I smiled, seeing my teeth were brighter and my skin looked more like porcelain. Everything about me looked improved, except my statue. _Hell to slowed aging!_ But I still was happy I didn't look like a mess anymore.

I walked to the door, looking to see the stairs, I was astonished as I followed Eric's directions, to see his home in such detail. There were paintings, statues, pottery and anything else some art lover would find, each item made me rethink of how he acted.

I reached the kitchen, finding a glass and a plate. I opened the fridge, to see exactly what Eric said, everything in existence was in this fridge or in the cabinets

_ Lord, where to start? _I piled as much food as I thought I could eat, then sat down at the table. _Enjoy stomach, you deserve this. _I dug in, enjoying each bite. I was finished in a flash, I yawned. "Maybe a food nap would be nice."

I left the kitchen, after cleaning my dishes and making sure everything was in its place, and went down the hall. On the way down, I noticed something at the corner of my eye as I passed a room. I turned around and went inside, I saw all these items. It all seemed to be from Sweden, I looked closer at the item that caught my eye. It was some broken string and rundown wood beads. Something hit me. _Sonja's necklace…_

**Author Note**

Hello everyone. Seems Ava now knows a little more, lots of questions answered, but still in the dark about a few. And why does Eric have Sonja's necklace, did they have some connection in the past? Sonja, what was it you were trying to tell us? We will have to wait till next time to find out.

So far no one has tried to guess what kind of super my wonderful Ava is, but I thought I'd give you guys a little hit. So please try to participate, I'd love to have someone to work with. ^^

Anyway, please review, fave and alert. I hope this chapter helped some, and I hoped you all enjoyed it. Later Readers!


	9. Chapter 9 Deja Vu?

I pressed my face against the glass, having Sonja flash in my mind; _it was her necklace, no doubt._ I took a step back, looking around seeing that each item reminded me of something from Sonja's life. One of the quilts she made for the villagers during the brutal winter, a painted plate from when she was teaching the young boy, and a golden crown. _A crown? _

"I see you've found my collection."

I jumped out of my skin, as I turned to that sultry voice. Eric's eyes seemed back to that intoxicating and painful blue, but the fire fought against the instinct to dive into his soul like the first time. "Yeah, just caught my eye."

Eric walked up to me, he scanned me, then smiled. "Does it interest you?"

"Sweden was one of the countries I dreamt about… but I'm good." I faked a yawn, slowly slipping to the door. "I ate a lot and need to nap it off. So, later." I smiled, trying to get away.

In a flash, my back was against the wall, arms pinned down and a glare that could tear anyone's courage to pieces was in my face. "Why are you so distant? I can feel you're unsure of me. Why?"

"You're crazy. How coul-"

"Stop lying to my face!" Eric gripped my arms tighter, as his skin cooled the fire, it was blazing.

I pushed him away, as if he was nothing against me; the fire coursing through me. "I'm not lying! And I have no reason to lie, Eric!" The marks on my arms from his hand went away, I took a deep breath.

"Your blood says different." Eric looked at me, I sensed all kinds of emotions but dominance was over them all. He wanted to dominant me, make me a pet. I growled, as I was just imagining the thought of ripping off his head. I stepped forward, ready to try, the fire urging me on and another saying not to. I was stopped, luckily.

"Eric," Pam swooshed into the room, glancing at me then to Eric, he fixed his suit. He wore a slick black suit with a red shirt underneath; since I met him, all his outfits made some type of statement. This evening was, 'Devil in Disguise'. "We need to get to the club."

"I'll meet you in the car." Pam nodded, disappearing. Eric tried to move closer, I backed away, he sighed. "I hope you will take my apology, and will come with us."

I glared at him, fire raging inside. I looked down, then I smiled at him, the most fake and uncaring I ever gave in my life. "I must happily decline. I'd rather walk on broken glass and infected needles than to get in a car with you, to your horribly cliché of a club."

Eric smiled back, bowing his head. "As you wish. If you need of me, my personal number is on your phone."

"I doubt it. I can protect myself, remember." I snapped my fingers, incasing my hand in flames. "Have a nice night. Enjoy all those fang banging sluts bowing to you, because you won't get me."

"We made a deal last night." He seemed taken by my words.

"It changes now. I can easily burn that bond out of my system, but my fire says otherwise. You will find information in your ways, and I will try my ways. We will discuss about them on a later date, but everything else stays." Fire giving me strength, it felt so right. "Understood?"

Eric hisses. "No."

"Then no deal at all. I'll pack my things." I walked to the door, as I felt a chill down my spine.

"Please, Sonja."

I turned to Eric, his eyes had blood running down them, _Blood? Think about...Vampires aren't alive, so tear ducts dont work properly... Eww, but sad, _it made my heart break and the fire to twinge. "What are you doing?"

He fell to his knees, he was at my feet. "Don't."

I sighed, _He did know her, enough to make him beg. Why?_

"Don't leave Sonja. Not again." His blood tears plagued his face worse than mine the night before, it made me want to hold him. He seemed so weak in front of me, but I couldn't let that take me over.

"I'm not Sonja, Eric." I felt Sonja within the fire, she was crying inside me, and I just stayed strong against seeing the same man who had me pinned.

Eric looked up at me, grabbing my hands, getting wet with blood. "You are her. She was the only one to bite at me. Sonja was the most influential woman in my life. It was her yesterday, it tormented me all day in my dreams."

I sighed, kneeling down, taking my blouse off having a tank top underneath. I patted his eyes, blood soaking the fabric. "Eric, I am not Sonja."

"Then why is she-"

"I had a dream last night, I was told the women in my dreams were me, in my past lives. The person in my dream said my breed is the god of all supernatural. Sonja, was one of my lives and she was the woman to tell me this."

Eric looked to the ground, his tears falling faster. "Does she remember me?"

I took his chin, and grinned. "You're not the only one crying, Eric. So, stop crying, it hurts." I rubbed the tears, as I wished the stains to vanish. His face cleared, in a shine, and he stood up. In a glittery shine, he disappeared, as I stood up. "Fuck powers. Do I have to be that specific?"

I looked around, seeing that the blood was gone, but so was the dent in the wall. I got so confused, _ When I wished the stains to vanish, I did think that I wanted a do-_

"I see you've found my collection."

I jumped out of my skin, as I turned to Eric just as I did before. _I just did a rewind, not too bad. Maybe I don't have to piss him off this time. _"Yeah, just passing to take a nap and the broken necklace caught my attention."

Eric walked up to me, he scanned me, then smiled. "It belonged to a very strong woman in Oland, actually."

"Really?" I turned to the case again, hearing his footsteps lead next me. "She had good taste. What kind of woman, if I may ask?" I smiled, turning to him, my fire calmly simmered.

"She was the priestess of the village, from what I've read." Eric tried to play cool as his skin, but I could sense his dishonesty, I already knew the truth. He was the young boy, he was the man that left Sonja heartbroken to avenge his murdered family, as King Eric.

"That's pretty awesome. Thanks for the food by the way." I looked at him, his eyes seemed surprised by my words, almost unbelievable at my kindness; I giggled. "What?"

"You just seem.."

"In high spirits. Good night's sleep was a big help."

He nodded. "That is splendid to hear. Did you find your things alright?"

"Yep, and my car?" Part of me wanted my baby cordi in my hands again, I worked like a horse to get that car and get it to the beauty it is now. If I lost that car, I'd go berserk.

"Outside, whenever you want it."

I walked over to the window to see her, I smiled, as the fire inside made me sense Pam. I turned as she swooshed in, just like before, or after, whatever it was.

"Eric," Pam stood in front of Eric, glancing, he fixed his suit. She patted down her dress, she looked more elegant than a slut like the first night. Her dress flattered her thin frame, hair curled down her shoulders. It was a bright pink color, which was the only thing I found disgusting. "We need to get to the club."

"I'll meet you in the car." Pam nodded, disappearing.

Eric looked at me, as I noticed a slight chill in the air, he was thinking of Sonja. "Would you join us, Dear?"

I smiled, as I walked towards him, my outfit slowly changing into a rose red dress. It gripped my hips, and made sure my chest was in one place, but it still felt heavenly. It was strapless, gripping underneath my arms, leading down to my knees where the tights led to my black boots. _Never without will I wear ridiculous footwear. Boots are all I need._ I blinked, feeling makeup gently grace my face, black eyeliner, light red lipstick and pink lip gloss. _Simple's better._ My hair was now in a bun, with chopsticks, it was cute.

Eric's jaw seemed to want to drop; I sensed it in his aura. My 'reader' powers were a lot easier to understand and control; _thank you fire._

"Why not? Maybe this time, it'll be a calmer experience." I put my hand out, with a smile.

He took my hand, the cool skin making the heat disappear; _this was a much better outcome._ Eric walked me out of the room, and down the hall. "As my lady, you will." His eyes melted towards my browns, _its Sonja he wishes was in his hand_. The fire just simmered to a candle, as we got to Eric's car. I sat down in the passenger's seat, he closed the door.

I felt cold, _Sonja?_ The fire didn't respond. _Sonja, seriously? **What? **He wants you, why can't you have him. **Because my time has passed, you know that. **So, I'm supposed to deal with a love stricken Swedish vampire? **Yes, now pay attention.**_ The fire grew back again, as the car began to move.

"Ava?"

I turned to Eric, his eyes were back to strength and dominance. "Yeah?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Sorry, just got caught in some thoughts. Can you repeat?" I smiled, _Thoughts, more like an argument with myself. _

"I said, once we get into Fangtasia, everyone will acknowledge you. You must nod your head to each person, in respect." He turned into the parking lot, getting out of the car and coming to my side.

"Acknowledge?" I stepped out slowly, as I noticed a few people bow their heads, I did the same, nervous inside.

"Yes, since you are bonded to me, all vampires with give you their loyalty and respect as they do me. The life you had will become much simpler and more pleasing as you stay by my side." Eric took my hand, wrapping it around his arm, like I was entering some kind of gala, not a fang banger night club. The fire seemed calm, but my senses were tweaked a bit.

We walked in, as all the guests stopped dancing and the music shut off. Everyone's head was down, as we passed by, I nodded to each one. He led me to the stage, the same stage I lost control. Now, there were two thrones, one was smaller with more pillows and the one Eric sat on. Eric led me to sit down, as he pulled out a box. "Ava, you are my right hand from now on, my wife." He opened it to show a ring.

It was a diamond engagement ring, with a silver band. "Oh that's a nic- Crazy vamp say what?"

**Author Note**

What does Ava get herself into, first she pisses Eric off, then he cries? Lord, she doesn't know how bad it gets being near him. He isn't all the people say he is, considering he knows in his undead heart, inside that Sonja is Ava. It makes it awkward and almost painful for Ava to see him fawn over her, though he's after Sonja. What does she get herself into? We will see just how bad it gets. Please fave, alert and review.

Also, we have a winner. I will not say who, till their character is made and added to the story and will not spoil what she is until a better time. Love yah and Later Readers!


	10. Chapter 10 Oland, Past Mistakes

"Of course, little one. I'll be your bride." I ruffled his short golden hair, smiling into his innocent salt ocean water eyes. "When you grow up to understand that choice."

The wind was so cool against my cheek, wrapping myself deeper in my furs, looking towards the sea. _It's always a hobby of mine, enjoying the fullness of nature and her loving grace_. My sunshine hair swayed in its tight braid, just making me love the feeling of today more. I walked down the shore line, as Little One followed on my heels, just as he would do every day after his training.

"I do understand. I want no other woman as my bride." Little One tugged on my furs, he had just turned 12, and made a man by the village; but in my eyes, he was still the same babe I promised to teach my wisdom to. "I want you, Sonja."

I sighed, looking down to him. He was two feet shorter than I was; it was hard to not call him my Little One. Little One was nearly 4 feet, as I was 6'1. "You are too young to want anyone, the men in this village are idiots against you. I taught you respect for women, but I still doubt the disgusting Viking inside of you learned. I will not take a child as my husband, you are still young."

His eyes grew angry, I sensed his pain and it hurt me more than he'd ever know. Little One turned and ran off back to the village.

I groaned. _I shouldn't have been so hard, but he must learn. Just as a dog with a chain collar, more he tugs the pain increases. Little Erik, your collar is on you now, will you learn or break from it as every other disappointing male has._

I walked along the line, thinking of all that happened to this point in my life.

I had been born across the sea I so was accustomed to now, my home burned and ravaged, family killed and I was taken away as the savages destroyed all I ever knew. The King knew I was the daughter of the Priestess of Emar, one of the most powerful known in the world. He took me, taking all my mothers' books and scriptures, locking me away for ten years to learn everything; I was 8 years old. After I learned everything, I learned about myself, the abilities I acquired since my family's demise. I learned from my long time of solitude, that I wasn't human anymore. My guides in my dreams told me, taught me, and created me for what would help me on in my centuries to come. I was no longer Sonja Dermira, child of Yana Dermira and Hankor Wiyan, I was now Sonja, High Priestess of Oland.

The day the door opened, the King stared at all the ashes that were left from the fire, destroying all of my mother's work. My skin was pale and brittle, my hair touching my knees, eyes barren of most emotion, his stared dominantly into mine. He told me, **You will watch over my heir, make him wise or you will regret me saving you.** I nodded, as he led me to his wife, in labor. I watched as she gave birth to the most beautiful child. The King held the boy, smiling, walking towards me; he wanted me to bless the child. I did, but differently than others, I kissed the boys head, speaking Emarian. Young child giggled at my words, gripping my dirty hair and his eyes shining with such promise. The King moved to his Queen, giving the child, she smiled to me, then looking to the child. **I shall name you Erik. **

That was the day I'd never forget, when he was brought into this world. He was what kept me in this horrible place I now call my home, his sweet innocence, the chance to change the world with one young Prince. I became the King's confidant , advice and logic, I helped to keep the village prosperous and alive. Each passing day, I watch the little Prince grow, and I promised to protect him and teach him of better ways than the Vikings taught.

I am now 30 years old, though I still look as I did after I came out of my containment, and watch that young prince run off because of a silly ritual. He doesn't need to marry at such an age, he needs to become a man of himself before he becomes a man tied to another. I hope he will not change so much when I'm off on my journey in three months' time.

I smiled. _I know you will be just fine, my Little One._

**_-9 years later-_**

I sit down at the table, pulling my gown underneath me, with Queen Astrid and King Ulfrik, awaiting the arrival of the Prince.

I hadn't seen his face since my journey to find more substantial information about myself, the King agreed it was time for Erik to have time apart from his teacher. I went leaving a crying young boy, hoping my words did some good and kept the evil around him at bay. I prayed every night, while I was gone that he would be the same as he was. The innocent blue eyes, his golden short locks, and his loving smile. The time that passed, made me hope his choice for a bride had not changed, now that I had been learned so much and been gone too long. I knew he would be a man I'd be proud to call husband.

The doors slammed open, as a man of 21, with dirty hair and fur and leather clothing walked in, a weapon strapped to his side and a beard forming just slightly.

"Erik, you're late." Astrid stood up, as I felt my heart crack with each step she took near him. _That can't be my Little One, not my- _"It is rude."

"I was out hunting with my men, there is no harm."

The King got up walking over to him. I just sat, speechless, in my seat. "You smell of whores."

"A man can have his pleasures while he has the chance can't he?" Erik smiled, I gasped. The smile was empty, his eyes tainted, his hair as dark as he had become.

"You are a Prince, you are to find a wife befitting our blood. Not play with the barn sluts and whores of our village."

I abruptly stood from my seat, as his parents stared at me. "I shall dismiss myself, being as my presence is not needed. Good night, your Majesty and your Ladyship." I fixed my gown, _the gown I made to look good for you._ It was purple, as fur lined my waist, and hung tightly against my body. It matured during the journey, but it was nothing against the poison that took over my young student. I walked to the door, as I heard a hand slam against the table.

"Stop, woman." Erik's voice echoed a sick sound in my head, it made my powers cringe. I felt him, as he walked to me. He gripped my chin, forcing me to stare into the dark void his eyes were. "I know you."

I slapped his hand, then grabbed it twisting it around, making him fall to my knees. "You should, you pompous devil child. I taught you manners and wisdom, but seems you ignored both. I'm sickened by what you've become, a Viking bastard like all the men here!"

Erik groaned, as Astrid looked at me with terror and Ulfrik with anger. "Let go of me."

"You didn't listen to me at all those years I taught and cared for you. You were a bright star in this place, and I knew you could be more. Why did you not listen? Why?"

He looked down. "Let me go now, woman!"

"Little one, you say you know me then say my name! And I'll let you go!"

Erik grinned at me, it made my stomach turn. "Bitch."

Breaking and cracking filled my chest, my heart was nothing but pieces, as I let go of Erik and stumbled back. Tears started to pour from my eyes, as I looked to the parents whom tainted the one chance of change, progress in their feeble and short lives, both looked horrified and sad of what came from his mouth. I stared at Erik, as he stood up dusted himself, and not once looked away from me, making it hurt all the worse.

"Get out before I have you hung for hurting a prince." His tone was soulless, _he was gone, I could not save him_. I sobbed, running as far away as I could. I got to the shore line, seeing my home only a few feet away. I fell to my knees, _All I knew, all I had left to treasure is gone. I have nothing but my powers, and even that can't take the pain away._ I gasped between painful sobs, _I gave my heart to the chance the Little Prince turned into a Knight of Pure that would save everyone and even me, from the pain of the past. I was wrong, so wrong that I wish I could die._

**_-5 years later-_**

I finished the funeral of the King, Queen and little Princess, as I noticed Erik not at the ritual. He was the last one to see them alive, before the wolf attack. It must have cracked open his stone heart, _I hope it did, you soulless bastard._ I watched as everyone left to their homes, leaving myself to my thoughts.

After that night, so long ago, I blocked my heart from love. All marriage proposals were declined, year after year. I stayed by the King's side, watching Erik get worse and worse. I didn't care anymore; he was no longer my problem. Erik was a Viking solider and Prince, I was the High Priestess and Confidant of the King; we were two different people, with two lives that will never interweave.

I took care of the villagers, guided the children with my teachings and decided to never leave a child alone to this place again. I will always regret the choice I took, I should have never left and I should have stayed by my Little One, marrying him.

A tear fell down my pale cheek, my body had not changed one bit, I was now 44 years old. All the villagers believe that my powers keep me young, which keeps them to come to me for help; _it's a cycle that I enjoy_.

I walked down the hill to get to the shore. I stopped just before my sandals hit the sand, my breath was hitched in my throat. Erik stood towards the water, just as he would do with me, _Forget silly dreams and past tidings._ I walked passed him in the direction of my hut, but I felt a tug on my fur coat.

I turned around, to see Erik, holding tightly to my sash. I gasped, having a flash of him when he was just a little baby. He would hold onto my sash to learn to walk, it was so precious. I blinked furiously, to get back to the grown man in front of me. Out of hateful instinct, I pulled my sash out of his hands and glared at him. "What is it, my King?"

"Don't call me that." Eric turned away, again towards the sea. "I don't deserve my father's title."

"You got that right." I scoffed, fixing my winter dress. I stared at him, as it became an awkward silence. "If there is nothing you want from me, I shall be going for the night." I started away again, as I heard him sniffle behind me, I sighed. I walked towards him, reaching for his arm, he pulled back, shooting disgust from his poison blues. "Fine, freeze to death and cry. See if I care. Was trying to be nice." I went back on my way, as I heard his footsteps. I grinned a little, _Still stubborn as ever, Little One. _

I opened the door of my home, as the fireplace still roared and warmed it so nicely. I motioned him inside, as he passed me and walked to the chair closest to the fire. I closed the door, putting my coat on the hanger. I went to the kitchen to grab him some ale, to warm himself and make him feel a little better. I pour a cup, walking back to him, he was holding a plate that was on the mantel, I smiled. "Do you remember that?"

"I painted this plate for you, when I was 8. Every child was making crafts for their parents, but neither of mine would have wanted it. So, I gave it to you." Erik took the cup, taking a sip, putting the plate back on the mantel and sitting down. "You said you'd treasure it."

"And you see, I did keep my promise. I've kept it safe as with anything else you ever gave me." I sat across from him, sensing that his sorrow broke his heart and anger for revenge made his aura dark. _It's better than the sickening black hole he was._ "How are you feeling, Prince?"

"Erik, just call me Erik." He took another sip. "Even Little One, if that will make you happy."

I felt he was serious, it made my heart a little happier. "Ok, Little One. What can I do?"

"I need you to do something for me."

I felt a bit uneasy, his aura become nerve wreaking. "Depends, Little One"

"Take over the village. Be Queen." Erik stared deep in my eyes, they were filled with the once pure feeling I enjoyed so, but for only a flicker. "I must leave."

"To avenge your family? Erik, they would want you to stay and make this village prosper, not waste your life finding someone who you could never find."

Erik threw his glass, breaking against the floor, I cringed in my seat. "I have to try! I promised Father, while he die in my arms, that I would kill whoever did this to them. Please take my offer."

I sighed. "No."

"They will need someone strong to provide for them, to help the-"

"I will not be Queen, not without you here!" I jolted from my seat, glaring at him. _How could you ask that of me? Try to lead, when all I wished was to keep you by me, make you a proper king and maybe a loving husband._

"What do you mean?"

I groaned, _he really is a Viking dumbass._ "I will not ruin the rules of linage for your petty things, you will rule or the village will join with the Lons across the forest." _ Nice save. _"Understood?"

Erik stood up, as he walked towards me. I was expecting a slap in the face, closing my eyes to the upcoming pain. I felt a tight grip around me, as I opened my eyes. Erik held me tight against his chest, his arms like walls, my head leaning against his shoulder, _he's gotten taller than me, I never noticed._

"Erik." I never took the time to notice all the things that were still beautiful. His eyes still had a glint in them time to time, his laugh would be infectious and as much as I hated to say, his muscled figure was awfully compelling.

Erik caressed my hair, as he moved close to my ear. "I hope you will be here when I get back, you must fulfill your promise, Sonja."

I gasped, as tears started to fall. I gripped him tight, as I took a deep breath of his scent, the scent of the man I loved. He pulled away before I could get a good remembrance of it all, as he went out the door.

I sobbed as I watch the next hours fill, with men following him into the forest to his journey. He stopped, looking back at me, his eyes were as bright as they were when he was 12. I waved, he smiled, leaving into the darkness. _I'll wait. I'll be your queen. Just come back alive. _

Years passed, I slowly lost confidence as I waited, and lost touch with my powers, all I cared for was Erik coming home. There were story after story of several of the men that left with him had needed up dead, but nothing about Erik. It was 90 years, till I finally gave up hope of his return.

I traveled Sweden, in the hopes for his soul to be reborn, but no luck. I looked for every way to be with Erik again, but no one that would bring him to me as he was. It was all useless.

Centuries passed, and I grew tired and weary. I returned to my old withered and broken home, as an wretched old woman without love and without a reason to continue. _Maybe in another life, you'll be there asking me again. I'll answer right__ next time._ I closed my eyes, as I took my last breath as, Sonja Dermira, High Priestess and betrothed to King Erik.

**Author Note**

Hello Readers! I know this is the longest freaking chapter I've ever written! I'm proud. I know I've totally just sidetracked, but if you noticed I kept it on track, just the track goes to the past to see a side of Ava, well one of her past lives. It shows Erics relationship with Sonja, how caused Eric to cry like a baby. I hope this makes you feel more understanding towards poor Sonja, and we will see next week what Ava does considering the sitch Eric's put her in. Cross our fingers for the best! Review and Alert! Love yah!

P.S. The contest is open again, because the person who replied correctly seems not interested. So, once again, I'm awaiting the correct answer to the question "What type of supernatural is Ava?". If correct, I'll send a PM and ask for their character profile that they want to be added to my story. Hope to hear some replies. :-)


	11. Chapter 11 Shreveport, Present Problems

I stared out to the people that surrounded me; they all seemed to dress a lot more decent and it felt like I was going to my prom, but much creeper. The women in long delicate dresses, and men in designer suits, it made me feel awkward. It was like he planned it all to celebrate and peer pressure me to his answer, _Prick._

I took another look, this time tapping into the fire. I sensed they were all vampires, every single person who looked at me, was now a person who bowed to me. Then, the fire screamed as I felt like bursting, _this is not what I wanted at all_, but parts of the fire urged me to say yes.

I stood up, looking into Eric's eyes, they seemed so happy. _That isn't mine. _I ran out of the club, pushing everyone aside, feeling the poison and confusion from these people. I slammed the door open, getting to the parking lot, whispers from inside stopped as the door slammed closed.

I tried to take a deep breath, the fire torching my insides, I coughed. "If you have a problem, then say something! Don't burn me for my own choices!"

Suddenly, Sonja and another woman popped out of no where in front of me, I almost fell backwards. I sighed, taking a breath, and looking straight at her.

"Shit, you don't have to scare me, Sonja." Her face was plagued with different emotions, sad was one of them; I already knew that.

Then I stared at the other woman, she seemed to be about my age, but hell I can't tell anymore. Her hair was red and spiked, as if she came out of a Billy Idol concert, which I found pretty awesome. Her eyes were sparkling green emeralds, with a hint of grey in the middle, they were very cute. She wore a ripped red tank top and acid wash jeans, with flip flops. This woman seemed more my style than Sonja, _Want that outfit. Focus._ She seemed to be a few inches shorter than Sonja, but still taller than me, _darn it! Why is everyone taller?_

"Ava, what in sodding hell are you doin?" The woman's voice was English, _shit I'm dealing with Mary Poppins. _I giggled, she glared, I stopped instantly.

"I didn't want to be in there while you and whoever else was fighting in the fire. It hurts, you know." I rubbed my chest, feeling the fire cool. It must of been the two of them arguing, because every other essence in the fire understood how I was feeling. I quickly understood that the fire was made of each of my past lives, so each one had a painful word to say, but a word none the less.

"I realize your pain, Luv, but the Swedish bitch don't get it. Women like us don't want to be tied to a man, especially one attached to a dead spirit." The red head glared at Sonja, _someone gets it! _She then smiled at me. "I'm Guinevere, Gwen for short." I nodded.

"Neither of you understand the pain he's suffering. He needs someone to confide in, to depend on. Just as he did with me." Sonja looked in so much pain, as she stared into my eyes, almost pleading. "We all saw him cry, he needs someone to break down those walls. A thousand years of loneliness, no woman to love and co-"

My jaw dropped a little. _He's a thousand years old? Well, that kinda freaks me out worse, considering the incident last night._

Gwen laughed, like her sides were splitting. "He is just like every other bloke. Bang a lady and run scot-free because of being a bloody souless vampire. He was just playing poor Ava, she's just a child."

"Don't speak of Eric, like that!" Sonja banged her foot down, though being just a vision of my fire, it didn't make any noise.

I felt Eric getting near, they both turned to the entrance. They disappeared, as I felt the fire get warmer again. _Listen up. This is my body. Let me make my choices, if I need help. I'll ask. Got it?_ The fire calmed, they understood.

I sighed, turning my back to the door and pulling out the chopsticks, letting down my hair. The wind blew gently, cooling my nervousness. I heard the door open, as a swoosh of air, messed my hair. I turned to expect Eric, but came to see pink Pam.

"What are you doing out here?" She seemed peeved, I could sense that she wasn't that fond of humans and she certainly detested me right now. Ever since that first night I met her, I prayed I wouldn't have the ungodly horror of having to spend a few minutes with Pam.

"Oh, freaking out."

"Why is that?" Pam put her hand on her hip.

"I just met you guys the night before. Now, he's asking him to marry him. Why?" _Maybe she'd understand it, because I sure as hell don't._

Pam scratched her head. "Hell if i know. I just know he wants to make sure his new toy is safe."

I glared at her, blood boiling. "I ain't a toy."

"You certainly aren't turning material, dear. Then, you must be a toy or a weapon." Pam fixed her dress, smiling. Her smile was just as evil as the first she ever gave me. _Turning? _"Which is it?" She moved closer, grabbing a stand of hair, inhaling deep. "I'd say toy, because you smell so good. Almost like sunshine, sugar and everything sweet. Its delicious."

I backed away, scared, as she giggled. Pam took a step forward; her blue eyes were nothing like Eric's. Hers resonated in disgusting sadistic torment and a touch of prep, both made me cringe.

"Pamela!" In a swoosh, Eric was in front of me, fangs out at her. His hand gently pushed me behind him. Somehow even though I was kind of pissed at him, I felt safe knowing he was protecting me. "Go back inside."

"Fine. You never share." Pam frowned, as she glared at him, then at me. She vanished back into the club, hearing ruckus, probably because of me running out.

Eric turned around, as his fangs went back in and his straightened himself. The happy face he had earlier was now an emotionless stare. "Explain yourself."

I took a deep breath, looking into his eyes, they had gotten as cold as the first night. I felt much better knowing that it was toward me, and only me. "I got nervous, I was panicking. I needed some air." My voice seemed so weak and each word faster than the other, I felt like a mouse.

He put his hands on my shoulders, they were so cold, my fire didn't fight. I shivered a little. "You shouldn't have just barged out like that. It was disgraceful to me." Eric's hands gripped hard, I winced. "Never run away from me like that again."

"I wasn't running from you. I just can't handle all this. Its going so fast, I can't stand it." I looked at the ground. _If I could tell you the truth, you were my first kiss… Now you're asking me to marry you, because inside you think Sonja will be by your side. It's confusing and painful._

Eric loosened his grip, giving me some space; he felt my pain. "Understood. I shouldn't-"

"It's not you. I just wish I could start all over with this." The fire burned furiously, I gasped, _not a do over! Don't you fucking dare! _The fire stopped, as I sighed in relief.

"What do you mean?" Eric seemed confused.

"Can we change the rules?" I looked at him.

His eyes darkened, as he clenched his fist. "What do you wish to change?"

"Let me move out of the house, let me do what I want, but I'm still bonded." I sensed his unease, but I wanted to get to know Eric on my own terms, instead of being obligated to stay by his side.

"What do I get in return?" Eric smirked.

"Once every two weeks, I'll stay at your house and be by your side. I don't know what else I can offer than that."

"Two conditions,"

I nodded, expecting the worse, like having Sonja coming out to him or me having to be his blood bag or something. Both were painful thoughts, not like I **liked **Eric, just he was interesting… so far.

"First, you will train every Tuesday night with me, to try and understand what you are."

"That's reasonable, and two?" _Cross my fingers…_

"You will live with your friend Sookie Stackhouse. So just in case I'm not available, Compton may protect you." Eric looked me deep in my eyes, I felt all the feeling for Sonja and thought of marriage disappear from his aura. It made me smile, he wanted to know me and only me. I coughed,_ chill out, you are not freaking out at Eric. He is a stranger, forget everything the past 48 hours. Total re-do._

"Agreed?"

I nodded, as I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. "Thank you, Eric."

He cringed in my arms, patting my head. "Yeah. You're welcome."

I giggled, as I was finally seeing who the real Eric Northman was, human detesting, manipulative and sex fiend, from what I could feel in his soul. _Whoa, I can feel his soul? Shit, it's a weird feeling. It's like a jaw breaker thing, there are levels. Each level goes deeper and deeper into his true self. This was gonna be fun._

Eric gently unhinged my arms from himself, as he unlocked his car. "Shall we get your things?"

"Not yet." I shook my head, as I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the club, his aura was completely confused. I swung open the door, as all the people quieted again and stared at us. I smiled, as I lifted my hand, the ring was on my right hand. "I accepted Sheriff Northman's request. I hope you all treat me with the respect that I will bestow you and I will see you again. Bye!"

I walked back out, feeling all the women's mouths drop to the floor, including Pam, and all the men swearing at each other, for some weird reason.

Eric was walking behind me, as I got into the front seat, he closed his door, as I did with mine "May I ask what you just did?" He turned the car on, leaving the parking lot; his voice seemed confused and angered at the same time. It was amusing and hilarious.

"Well, I thought since I kind went inside that mind of yours. Found out that if you were not engaged, that things in there would have been a bit chaotic. Being as people think I'm just a human, it would tarnish your perfect reputation as a ladies man. So, played a lie, and will be till I make my real decision." I fixed my boots, as my outfit changed to acid wash jean shorts and a black tank top. "You're my fake fiancé. Ain't life grand?" His aura was bright, he was impressed but not as much as I thought.

"Ava,"

"Yeah?"

"You don't see your mistake in this, do you?" We turned onto his street, as his hands on the wheel got tighter, I shook my head. "You just blurted it, then left. They will think I picked some air headed human, instead of the woman I described in the invitation."

"Ok. Not my problem." I patted my hair, as it got straight by itself.

"I-"

Lifted my hand, he moved his mouth but no noise; fire giving me courage again. "Ah, it isn't my problem because I didn't want a vampire pressured marriage." Eric stopped the car in the driveway, as he glared at me. "That cute look isn't gonna make me release your voice. Get my stuff and then I'll put my hand down." I smirked, just like he would; he nodded, swooshing out of the car and into the house.

I relaxed a little. I felt a twitch, as the fire started to burn hotter with each breath I took. I got out of the car, grabbing my head, then Eric was at my side with two suitcases, his face worried. "I feel like exploding." Suddenly, my hands started to burn and I felt my skin twitching, everything in my body felt warmer than the sun.

Eric tried to come near me, but something made me glare at him. I felt like all the people inside me, just disappear, almost just combining into the flames that were changing me. I screamed, but all came out was a screech of some animal; I fell hard to my knees.

The fire slowly washed away, as the warmth was replaced with the feeling of complete harmony.

I closed my eyes, as Eric pulled me up. "Ava?"

I moaned as I could feel his cold skin, it made the fire, my fire, calm and content. The feeling of his aura was soothing yet irritating, it was a nice feeling.

"Look at me." His voice sounded like an order, I sensed worry because he could feel my nervousness through our bond. I opened my eyes slow, staring at him, seeing everything pass my eyes. He was the little boy, the one Sonja loved so. It passed as more memories did. None were mine, they were Sonja, Gwen, and everyone else's memories that flashed before me. Each memory revealed a power in the fire that I would learn, that would become my own, but for some reason I never felt better. I thought from what Sonja and Gwen experienced when their fires gave truly to themselves and not the other souls, it would hurt like they did. For me, it felt like heaven, my sorrow for killing my father and leaving my Mother alone were gone, the thought of finding who I really was a challenge I wanted to conquer.

But deep inside, I felt memories that were locked away, that finally were free. They passed over my eyes slowly.

_-26 or so Years ago-_

_Storms roared the sky, a baby crying away in a basket, in front of _**My home? **I walked to the basket, it was me.

_My 'Mom' opened the door, looked so young, 'Dad' right behind her. "Derek,"_

_"Lea, it must be God."_

_"Must be." She picked baby me from my basket, as I stopped crying staring into her green eyes, turning to his hazel. "Hello. What should we name her?"_

_"Ava, after my mother."_

_"Ava Henderson." She lifted me in the air._

I gasped, as I was staring into those calming blues. I wanted to cry, but my tears wouldn't come out. I felt so confused and no one to ask. My body was empty of other souls, the fire was the only thing that called to me. It was telling me to trust what I just saw, as it was part of the routine of our kind. We weren't born into families, my kind was given as a gift from god; whoever was lucky to raise me was blessed to be even noticed. I took a deep breath, Eric was still worried, I sensed it. "Calm down Eric."

"What just happened?"

"The souls inside me from all my past lives combined into one being in the fire. It's like a ritual in our kind, sorry for scaring you." I patted my hair, down noticing a strand was red, I ripped it out. "No more freaking out though. The worst is over till I figure what I am… Can't believe I'm adopted though."

"What?" Eric put the suitcases in the car, taking my hand, leading me to the car.

"Yeah, I just found out I'm a stoop baby. So, that explains a lot." I sat down, he swooshed to his side, driving faster than before towards Bon Temps. "Confusing for you, I know."

We quickly reached a yellow two story house, Sookie's home. I turned to Eric, his eyes seemed so confused. I sighed, _I don't want him to worry all night. Let's try the glamour thing. _I looked deep, as his eyes glazed a bit. "Eric?"

So robotic. "Yes, Ava."

"Say I'm a pig."

"I'm a pig."

I stifled a laugh, _works on vampires._ I took a deep breath. "Eric, you will forget everything after going inside your house to get my things. You just got back to the car, put my things in the car and I released your voice. You drove to Sookie's, parked the car and told me that you would call some contacts and look into what I am. Also, you said I would see you soon. Got it?"

Eric nodded, as I looked down, then back up. His eyes cleared up, his face got stoic again. "Just grab your things, I will see you Tuesday." _4 days._

"All right." I got out of the car, grabbed my suitcases, and the window turned down.

"Ava?"

I leaned down, to look into his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Don't ever try to glamour me again." Eric glared at me, I gasped.

"But you-"

"Your glamour skills are weak, with more practice it might stay. Nice try." He smirked, as he drove away.

I sighed. _Bastard fake vampire fiancé._ I looked up at the door, as I took a nice deep breath, readying myself to try and explain all the basics to Sookie, the only friend I made who was a weirdo like me. I started up the stairs, I knocked and Sookie opened the door. She looked tired, her blond hair all disheveled, her clothes messed. Her eyes though popped.

"Ava!" She jumped me, hugging me tight. She then pushed me forward, looking at me close. "You're not hurt, what happened to you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Sookie motioned me in, as a smile grew on her face, comforting me. "Try me."

_-An hour or so later(11:46pm on a Saturday night, just so you know)-_

"You're Eric's fiancé?" Sookie looked like she was gonna send me to the loney bin. After everything I told her, the most unbelievable and craziest thing she heard was the fake engagement; she noticed the ring.

"As I said, he was kinda over run by emotions because of Sonja. But now, he's just normal manipulative and bonded to Eric." I tried to smile, hoping that would help, no such luck. Her aura was covered in worry and hate, worry for me and hate towards Eric. "But could I live with you?"

"Absolutely, Hun, you can have Jason's old room. Lets get your things up there." Sookie switched to sweet mode, _Bipolar much_, she picked up one of the suitcases and I grabbed the other. I followed her up the stairs, I heard gentle snoring, I sensed who it was. "You live with your grandma?"

"Yeah, she won't mind having another gifted child under her roof." Sookie turned from her grandmother's door, passing a bright yellow, _Her room. She's worse than my cousin and her addiction to everything blue._ We ended up at a dark green door, Sookie swung the door open, laying the suitcase on the bed.

I looked around. A queen bed, with a black and blue comforter and four red pillows, laid on the floor in the corner of the room, posters of football all over and a naked chick on the ceiling, _EWWWWW!_ It was reasonable, I'd spice it up. "Thanks Sook."

"No problem. Get some rest, you need it." She closed the door behind herself, I instantly waved my hand, all the posters disappeared and the bed was made and clean. All my things were in their proper places, as Jason's leftovers were in boxes in the closet now, _my room now._ I yawned, it felt like sleep was a stranger. I laid down on the bed, kicking off my boots and slipping underneath the blankets.

_I wonder what tomorrow will bring me, truth or fiction. Can't wait to find out. _I slowly drifted out of consciousness.

**Author Note**

Hey Readers. In honor of True Blood being amazing last night, I give you a new chapter a week early! And its just as long as the one before. I plan that all my chapters will be this long, since you guys have to wait so long. A thousand words every Sunday isnt enough for my friends. :-) So, I hope you will enjoy this and Im already working on chapter 13. But be patient, this one is coming next sunday. Review and Alert, my wonderful Readers.

Don't forget to participate in the contest. If no right answer by Thursday, the contest is done and I will make up a new one, because... I will reveal a secret that will majorly tip off what Ava is in the next chapter. Please stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12 Glorious Dead, Birds, Blood

Sun gently streamed through the curtains, covering the room in the calm light, as I groaned turning away from the sun. The fire twitched alive in my chest, almost like an alarm, _How annoying_. It burned harder, _Alright, I get it. Geez._

I yawned, sitting up, stretching my arms in the air, bones cracking into their right places. I smiled, smelling the delicious aroma in the air. _No menacing Swedish vampire to annoy me; just a sweet grandmother making homemade breakfast and her telepath granddaughter reading the newspaper. So much better._

The heat inside me made me swoon a little, as I got out of bed. It seemed the power had increased over night, by the way it burned, it must have been almost tenfold. _Must have been that ritual last night, it wasn't finished. If it gets worse than this, I don't think I could handle it. I'm already trying to handle what I've got._

"You awake, Ava?" Sookie's voice echoes, as I waved my hand, clothes changing into a blue shoulder tee, a short black skirt above a pair of jean capris and combat boots. _Comfy and cute, perfect_.

I walked out of the bedroom, looking over the railing to Sookie. "Yeah, coming down." I ran down the stairs, reaching her side. I pushed the fire deep, as my temperature went back to a normal 98.6. I took a breath, I looked at her closely, she wore a cute purple night gown. "Still in your jammies?"

"It's Sunday. I like to enjoy breakfast, the way I always do, in comfortable style." Sookie looked me over, her face seemed like not used to my kind of style. "Such a cute outfit."

"You can say the truth, 'Why is she so dressed so early?'"

Sookie's eyes popped. "Did you just-"

"Read your mind. Yep, one of the powers I have. I can sense auras, souls, control people and read their minds. No one can do that to me though. Sorry, Sook." I smiled, as we walked into the kitchen. I sighed, _food, heavenly food!_ I sat straight into the closest seat, as I watched Sookie's grandmother cooking.

"Gran, come meet Ava." Sookie walked over to her Gran, as she turned around, she reminded me of my neighbor, Mrs Dearly. Her grandmother finished her phone call, and then smiled at me. "Ava, this is my Gran, Adele Stackhouse."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Stackhouse." I was about to stand up, but Adele put her hand up.

"Call me Gran, and stay seated, I was just making up your plates, girls."

"Thank you,… Gran." The word made me twitch, it was so nice to have someone to call me like that. Gran put two plates down on the table, one in front of Sookie and another for me. I stared at the delicious meal. Pancakes, sausage, eggs, and toast. _I'm in in heaven._ I grabbed a fork, stuffing myself, as I felt the air get tense.

"Phone's been ringin' early today." Sookie took a sip out of her juice, I paid attention to the food, and my ears to the conversation.

**"**Oh. Oh! Everyone is excited about meetin' the town vampire tonight." Gran smiles, putting another plate of eggs on the table, I scoped a few more spoonfuls. "I didn't hear ya come in last night."

"You went to bed early. You didn't wanna hear me come in."

"Well..." _Sookie was out last night, probly with Bill._ "I just thought I'd give you two a little privacy, is all."

"Am I really that much of a lost cause that you gotta pin all your hopes for me on a vampire?" I just looked down at my plate, I felt Sookie's stare glance to me, _I am not getting into this. I'm the guest, I don't want to fuck myself out of a place to stay._

Gran sat down at the table, holding the phone to her chest. "But he really seems like a very nice man."

"Well, he's not." Sookie looked at her Gran, I looked back up.

"He's not nice?"

"Or a man." Her voice sounded like poison, but it was a façade underneath her soul. I sensed she felt a tight bond with Bill, and not just the blood bond that was in her veins.

"Oh, goodness! Did you two have a fight?"

"No. Kinda. I don't think Bill and I have very much in common. He doesn't think like we do, he doesn't feel the way we do, if he...feels at all." _Sookie, you haven't seen a vampire cry. It's creepy._ She took a bite of sausage, as I took a sip of juice.

**"**Well, I know that, if I had a chance to know somebody who'd experienced the world differently, I'd see it as a blessing and not somethin' to be scared of. Or hate."

"Right on!" I lifted my hand out to Gran, she looked at me for a moment, then high fived. Sookie's glare at my neck, I continued my meal.

Sookie shook her head. "I don't hate him. I just don't want to be his girlfriend."

Gran sighed, the phone kept ringing, I waved my hand underneath the table as it stopped, sending it straight to the machine. I was getting used to just waving my hand, anything I want happens, within reason, so far. It was a nice feeling coursing in my veins, this power, the fire that fueled it all. _I wish I knew what I was, so I could find more about me. What to expect…_

Train of thought off the tracks. "Ava, any plans today?"

I looked to Sookie, shaking my head. "Not really."

"Why don't you help Gran?"

Gran took my hand, as I finished my meal. "Splendid idea, Sook dear. You can help me set up the church for the Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting."

"Um, okie dokie." _What the fuck is the Descendants of the Glorious Dead?_

=Hours Later=

I fixed the Confederate flag, so it wasn't so close to the podium, it was only few minutes before the doors would open. I had worked on all the chairs, tables, while Gran put dishes and stuff for the food afterwards. It was a nice feeling, helping someone out for a town meeting; I never got to share much happy things with my family.

I was either trying to make sure Momma was healing ok from Dad's beating, or going around town to earn some extra money, since all the money would usual go to drinks or whores for him. I wasn't able to have much a childhood when his anger became a real problem; I had to become an adult at 7. I would do the classic kid stuff, lemonade stand, pet walking; really anything a child was allowed to do for money. People around my town would pity me, paying me more than my fair share, I hated that feeling.

The fire started to burn up in my chest, all the emotions going through my head, it my eyes sting. I rubbed my eyes, but it didn't help.

"Ava, dear?" I jumped, trying to will the fire to stop and stuffing my stupid emotions away, it worked. I opened my eyes, smiling towards Gran. She stood in the doorway next to a very tall guy, his aura was as sweet as candy. I walked over to her, noticing him glancing innocently at my outfit.

I had changed from my cool outfit to something more appropriate to meet the town and help out. I now wore a Vintage 70's purple polka potted sundress, it had a red rose right in-between my chest. It was originally supposed to stop at my ankles but I shortened it to stop at my knees._ Much better for me._ "Yes, Gran."

"This is Hoyt Fortenberry, he's gonna help pass out pamphlets." She looked at the clock. "Oh darn. Back to the arrangements."

I giggled, as she walked away, I looked up at Hoyt. He towered over me just as much as Eric did, but his eyes said all his life; Eric's were locked away. He had dark green eyes, somewhat lovely, with short dark brown hair. His aura seemed like he was babied all his life, I felt it in his soul. "Hi."

"Hello, Miss Henderson." Hoyt tried to smile.

"Oh, goddness. Don't call me that, call me Ava." I smiled at him, feeling his nervousness in the air, hoping to calm it.

"Ava." He smiled, a shiver went down my spine.

"HOYT!" An overweight woman stormed through the doors, as Hoyt sighed turning to the woman, who from what I could sense, was his mother. She walked up to me, a foot shorter than me, her eyes seemed elated. "Hello."

"Hello." I smiled, feeling her aura, it nerved me and made me cringe.

"Who's this adorable girl you're with Hoyt?" She lifted her and towards me, guessing I'd shake it like an obedient southern girl, like she automatically thought I was. I looked at her, with as kind as I could, considering her aura was making me sick.

"Ava Henderson, Mam." I nodded my head, as she slowly put her hand to her side.

"Call me, Maxine." She stared at my outfit; her eyes glinted in disgust at the rose planted right in the middle of my sundress cleavage.

"I'd prefer being more proper, Mrs. Fortenberry. I was raised as so." I fixed the dress, so the rose moved a little more to the right, hoping her stare would stop. She was worse than Eric, her eyes were a light green almost gray, it was unnerving enough that I wanted to rip her eyes out and throw them in the woods.

Her look went straight to my eyes, I insulted her, thank you god. I started to hear voices, **_Horrible girl. Not good enough for my boy._** All I could get were words and malformed sentences, but it was nice to hear I wasn't good enough for Hoyt… _Wait, not good enough for this sweet virgin of a boy? Never mind… don't forget your 'engaged'… darn it._

"Momma, leave Ava alone. We were just getting ready for the meeting." People started to walk in, filling the chairs as I sensed Bill was here, I excused myself with a nod. I walked into the back, seeing Adele and Bill talking as she pulls out a True Blood from the microwave. _I fell like icking out, even if that's synthetic blood its still blood._

"Oh Ava. Why don't you keep Bill company while I take care of things?"

"No problem." Gran kissed my cheek on her way out, closing the door behind her. I turned to Bill, his aura was hard to tap. _I need to stop invading people's space, even if I want to._ I closed over my powers, leaving the fire to bitch a little in my chest. "So, how you feeling?"

"Just fine." He sat down with the bottle in front of him.

"Cool." I felt the awkwardness of silence increase with each moment, I started to play with my hair. I had put it in a bun with some strands cascading down, it was really comforting to twirl the strands. "Sookie seems to be pretty peeved at you."

Bill looked at me, his eyes big and wide, _He definitely liked her._ "I would figure after last night."

"I might not know Sookie that well, but if I can say." His eyes looked in hope, it made me smile. "She'll grow out of it."

"How do you know?" Bill looked back at the bottle, I could understand his skepticism. I just got here two nights ago, but Sookie and I just felt connected from the first second. She felt it first, because I was tapped yet but now, I knew what she felt. It was like we were sisters, magical and freaky sisters, but none the less related in each other's problems.

"Like I said, just trust me. There's really nothing to lose."

Bill stared at is bottle. "What happened at the club? Sookie was worried for your safety."

"Well, I kind of passed out because of the heat and stress. A cop brought made me stay in a cell overnight, then when I woke up, they had me answer loads of stupid questions about why I was there and where I was from. I then got over to Sooks. But I'm fine."

"Good." His voice a little waivered. I stopped myself from finding about what, _these powers are addictive_.

"Don't like True Blood?"

"It's like drinking what those vegetarian people eat, I think tofu, instead of eating a well-balanced meal." I laughed a little, as I heard Adele introducing Bill. "She's starting, better get out there."

Bill got up, smiling at me, and walked by me. He patted my head on the way out, I groaned.

"I'm not a kid." I overheard his thoughts, as he jerked my direction. I smiled, trying to hide the fact I just fucked myself.

"What did you say?" Bill's eyes said everything,_** Sookie was right, she has powers**._

"I just said, go get them Bill." I glanced in his eyes, trying to nonverbal wipe of that comment; his stare went blank then back to a smile. He turned right around, going out on the stage, I flopped in his now vacant chair. "Thank heavens."

I took a deep breath. _I seriously got to handle these powers, use them in moderation… It just feels so good to be so powerful, to know everything. I feel like a drug addict._ I got up, as I walked down the hall and into the room, more people than chairs. _Sorry, I tried to fit as many as I could._ I noticed an empty chair next to a blonde guy, he seemed too interested in Bill's speech, I walked over and sat down.

He turned to me, wide eyed. "Who are you, pretty miss?"

I looked at Bill, talking about the cold nights and amputation. "Ava."

"Jason." He lifted his and in my direction, as I turned to him.

"You, mean Jason Stackhouse?"

Jason nodded, with a big smile. _What the hell is wrong with him? A tap wouldn't hurt._ His aura was intoxicated, he was drunk off… V. I was going to smile, but I just gave a small grin.

"Your Sookie's brother and the suspected murderer of those girls, right?"

He frowned and turned back to the speech. _Oops hurt his ego._

-About a Half an Hour Later-

The speech was done, Sookie went to with Sam to a restaurant, Bill went home dropping Adele at the house. I just wanted to walk home, it was a nice night. I finished cleaning up the church, then locked the door behind me. I went down the steps, enjoying the feeling of the cool night air.

I walked along the sidewalk, then crossing the cemetery. I just felt the energy pulling me along, it was a calm feeling. I never felt so calm back in Massachusetts, it was always cold or always burning, but this sensation the southern air was giving was so natural. Each step was so beautiful around me, it felt like nothing could go wrong.

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground, on my back, staring into some creatures face. Its eyes burned like fire, the talons were boring into my shoulders, its wings blocking the light the stars and the moon gave. I noticed the feathers were all kinds of colors of red, like its own wings were aflame.

"Could you kindly get off me?"

It slowly unhinged its talons, walking off me and sitting next to me. I looked at it closer, this bird seemed so familiar. Its height stopped at my waist, _one big ass bird._ I got up rubbing my shoulder, the blood dripping away and my sundress ripped and wet from it.

I lifted my hand towards it as it hissed. I cringed, but then it moved closer, I froze in place. The bird slowly sniffed my hand, glancing into my eyes once and awhile, maybe making sure I wouldn't hurt it. It nuzzled my hand, it felt so warm, like the fire that was inside, which surprisingly wasn't even burning. "Big softie huh?"

It chirped so sweetly, it was a lovely creature. I realized what it was, "You a-"

I heard a scream in the distance, I turned to it then back to the bird. It disappeared. "Shit!" I ran as fast as I could, I knew the scream was from Sookie's house. The only person home there was Gran, that is never a good thing.

I got to the porch trying to open the door, it was locked. A taxi came up to the door, I opened the door, Sookie came out. "Open the door, Sook."

"What's wrong?"

"Just open the freaking door!" She gave me the keys, as I unlocked the door, running inside. I gasped, reaching the kitchen, seeing the worse thing I ever could imagine. I heard Sookie's steps behind me, I turned around trying to stop her. "Let's go outside. There's such a nice moon." She saw through it, pushing me out of the way, her face was emotionless.

There laid Adele Stackhouse, floor covered in her blood, dead. Sookie fell to her knees, as I just held it in. "Who could do this to her?"

**Author Note**

Hello Readers, I hope you're as excited as I am about the new episode of True Blood. I was kinda scarred seeing Eric screw Nora, but in this story will see what happens when we get to that point. It excites me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry but now the contest is closed. I will have another one when I reach chapter 20. I wonder what will happen to Ava, will she find out why her powers are too much fun, or is it part of her path to find who she is. The bird? Who knows, but I'll tell you you'll find out more next week. Love yah Readers. Review, Fave, and Alert, if you'd be so kind. :)


	13. Chapter 13 Dominos Falling, One by One

I stood on the porch, showing the coroner which way to go, then I walked over to Sookie. She sat so quietly, as the cops went into the kitchen. I had covered her in a blanket, trying to calm her. Her emotions were in every direction, but shock was the only one on her face.

Less than an hour ago, Sookie and I found Gran dead on the floor of the kitchen. She had been stabbed several times, the blood covered the floor and splattered the walls near her. It was nothing I had ever seen, the aura in the room, it was a filled with terror and anger. It was horrible, this woman brought me into her life, as if I was her own child. I felt the essence that was left, the murderer was filled with hatred, but he wasn't out for Gran, but Sook.

I gagged, stomach acid filled my throat, as Sookie fell in the pool of blood. All I wanted to do was turn back time, I could but I already knew my powers were intoxicating me to the point, I forgot I was a normal girl only a week ago. Seeing Sookie like this, made me so torn inside, it made the fire grow in anger, somehow she knew. She looked up at me, pulling me next to her, hugging me.

Sookie and I just have this bond, I never had that with any of my friends back in Mass. We were two magical beings, she had her powers since she was young, and I just started. It felt life brought me a sister, someone whom I could confide in and someone to defend for. When I hugged her tight, I felt inside she wanted to sob, break down and just die. I stared into her eyes, hoping she'd feel that we needed to be strong for Gran, she hugged tighter. I held her close to me, rubbing her back.

I heard a creek, jumping up, lighting my hands in flames. Bill walked in through the hallway, looking at me then at Sookie. I cursed myself, then told him everything as he helped me take Sookie to the living room. I called the cops afterwards, making sure to get Bill to stop glaring at me for one second.

Then Sam comes by, out of guilt between him and Sook, walking right through the open door, turning to notice the blood on Sookie's legs. _What is it with people just thinking they can come in without permission. If this was Mass, someone would have been shot by now._ He and Bill bitched at each other, while I wrapped Sookie up. I waited a few few minutes, letting them continue, I grabbed both of them by the back of the necks. Sam face was speechless, Bills was fanged out and pissed. I told them, to shut their traps or I'd burn them closed for good. They silenced immediately, as the cops got to the driveway.

And here we are, taking a deep breath, hearing all the disgusting things that the cops were thinking, it made the fire grow worse. I needed to let it out, I turned to Sook. Her face so sullen, she could hear it too.

"Sook?"

She turned to me; I knew she didn't want to talk that much.

"Let me block it out for you. I know you don't want to hear those assholes."

Her eyes were kind of skeptic, as I ran my hand over her forehead, wishing for her power to cease, just for tonight. Sookie looked around to the cops, she sighed in relief, _It worked._ The fire cooled down, Bill walked over with still a glare. "Can you stop with the angry look please?"

"You could have jeopardized Sookie's safety, you are just a novice."

"Oh lord, this speech again. I don't need it from two people, so just take my advice. Just chill and forget. I'm on your side remember and Sookie is my only friend here. I'd never let her get hurt." I sensed his oversensitivity, aka stick up butt factor, go down, nodding, as Sam walked up to Sookie, trying to talk to her. I jerked my look to the window, I sensed something I wish I didn't, sighing. "Incoming, prick in three…two.."

Eric swooshed at the front door as Bill and I turned our heads to him, I felt Sookie glare at Eric as she continued to talk to Sam. She stood up, with Sam, I overheard she was gonna get some air. I walked over to Eric, looking him over, he wore black pants, a white wife beater and a leather jacket. "Ava."

"Yeah, I get it. We need to talk. Backyard." I walked around Sookie, giving her a smile to reassure her, she lightly nodded. I walked past Eric, making him follow me to the back porch. "Why are you here?"

"I sensed something wrong." His eyes were empty, nice feeling. I couldn't hear his thoughts, the only person, _figures my fiancée has 'unreadable' on his label._

"It's nothing, I'm fine now." I kept my mind open to Sookie; I just wanted to protect her, this wasn't a time to leave her alone. But I felt Sam and Bill were fighting over who to protect her, _testosterone overload much._

"Did someone attack you?" He noticed the rips in my dress, seeing the marks on my shoulders, they had healed over, nothing but scabs and dry blood still lingering on my skin.

"I said, I'm fine, Eric!" I glared at him, his fangs out, gripping my throat.

With his other hand, Eric took my hair, pulling the bun down, letting my hair fall. "You're not fine! If you were, I wouldn't have fucking rushed from my job for some of your stupid bull!"

"I was attacked by a bird, a big fucking bird!" I coughed, as he dropped me, I landed on my knees. I rubbed my throat, as I looked up at him. "It just appeared out of nowhere, then got all chummy with me, like it knew me."

"What did it look like?" His fangs retracted, as he stared at me. Eric fixed his clothes, leaving me on the ground, the fire wasn't happy.

"Red, all kinds of versions of red. It reminded me of my fire, which evidently wasn't burning when that thing tackled my ass." I pushed myself up, waving my clothes. I changed into a black sleeveless shirt, with mesh sides, white jeans. "Then I heard a scream, followed it to Sookie's, we found her grandmother dead on the floor."

"All right." Eric looked me over, a smirk appeared. "Trying to copy my style."

I laughed, making sure it was poisonous. "You, you're a Viking. Style to you, is fur pelts. Mine is whatever I want it to be."

"When did you become so hateful, Ava, my dear bride-to-be." Eric pouted, it was too funny, I laughed more.

"Hateful, no. I'm trying to make sure the only friend I've got doesn't get murdered by some fang banger hater." I fixed my hair, twirling it so it all laid on my left shoulder.

"Sookie has Bill to protect her. There is no reason to risk your own life." Eric's lips began a scowl.

"I realize that, but you know, we women don't always need a man to protect us, Eric. I can easily take care of Sook better than any man could." I finally felt like I could be myself with this Eric, he wasn't playing me around, he wasn't clinging for some Swedish past life me, he was like this to everyone. I saw it in Bill's mind, Eric was one of the most heartless and manipulative vampire that anyone could ever meet. What was nice about this was, this wasn't the fire at all. I was a Masshole, I was sweet as icing, but hell, step on my feet or drop me to the ground. Someone will get their ass whooped, verbally or physically. I was completely comfortable in Bon Temps to show the angel and the devil.

"Oh really?" Eric smug face smiled, it made me feel sick.

"You know what I'm capable of, and since last night, I've gotten a lot of power from that ritual. I'm not a girl to be messed with, by anyone." I stared into his eyes, making sure I wasn't kidding. I would even kick his ass, if he got in my way. "Now, you come popping up because of a birdy scratching me. I'm fine, Eric. So, if I need you, I'll send for you. Till then, see you Tuesday." I turned around, walking back to the front porch.

He pushed me against the house, his eyes shining bright, thanks to the moon, so blue, his scent started to fill my senses. It sent a chill down my spine. "Ava." His tongue rolled as he said my name so slowly, I knew he was trying to get into my head. _Sookie, please hear me._ Eric moved closer, so close his cold breath caressed my skin, making my fire burn harder. "You need to be punished."

"For what, exactly?" I tried to wiggle away, he pushed me harder against the house, I groaned.

"Trying to glamour me. It's not tolerated." Eric's lips were now only an inch away, his eyes staring into mine, _I am so not comfortable with this_.

"Hey!" Sookie ran over to me, causing Eric to move away, I sighed in relief,_ Just in time. You are my savior, Sook._ She pulled me behind her, as I saw Bill walk over to us. "What are you doing?"

"Talking with my fiancé." Bill's aura got very tense, _Shit now I have to explain it to him. Do you really need to blab it out?_, I glared at Eric.

"Well, she needs to help me clean up. So, you can talk to her another night. Goodbye, and get off my land." She grabbed my arm, gently pulling me away, I felt his smirk behind me.

"Sweet dreams, darling." His voice sounded so cold and intimidating. He knew what I did, I had a feeling I wasn't gonna get off easy next time.

Sookie and I walked into the house, as she locked the door. "How are you able to get in my head, even though you blocked everyone else and I'm not able to read you?"

I felt Bill and Eric talk outside, then separate, as Sam's aura was gone a long time ago. It was just Sook and I. "Kinda made an emergency link."

"Link?" Sookie went to the hallway closet, picking up a big bucket, with gloves and some wash rags. "What is that?"

"I made a link when I blocked everyone else, just in case you needed me. I'd know, and vice versa." I noticed her look, she was impressed, I smiled. "Sook, like you said the first time you met me, we were almost destined to be friends. I feel that and I don't want this creep that is murdering people get you, not unless I have a say in it."

"Thanks Ava." She filled the bucket with water.

I nodded. "No problem, I know you'd do the same for me." I took one of the pair of gloves and a rag, as we walked into the kitchen, looking at the pool of blood and on the walls. "Shall we get started?" I looked to Sook, as she nodded. We got on our knees, starting to clean the up the blood.

I had sensed everything that happened while I was talking to Eric, Sookie had an argument with Sam, _Seems I didn't lock her powers strong enough._ She made everyone leave, other than Bill, who insisted till Eric and I were done, he would watch her.

Inside, she didn't want the house her Gran worked so hard on to be disgraced, or dirty. I felt sad for Sook, it wasn't normal for a girl to clean up the blood of a family member on a Sunday evening. A normal girl would sob their eyes out, running to stay with their closest friend or even a family member. But neither of us were normal, we both saw her body, a woman who was innocent of everything, murdered, bleeding on the kitchen floor. I knew with that, we had bonded, that I would stay by her side, as her friend and like a sister, no matter what.

We finished up the walls, dropping our rags in the bucket, looking at the clean kitchen. I had tied my hair up, as I looked at Sook, she looked at me. "Should we get some sleep?"

"Good idea. We'll be needin it for tomorrow."

I looked at her weird, as we headed up the stairs. "Why?"

"This is Bon Temps, Ava, by now everyone knows what happened to Gran." Sookie reaches her door, I head to mine. "They're gonna be comin in troves of pitiful people with food."

"Oh hell," This town was weirder than I thought, she opened her door. "Sook."

"Yeah?" Sookie turned to me.

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" When I was a kid, my friend Chrissie would always come over and sleep with me, every time my Dad would act up or something was wrong. She did that for ten years straight, then she moved to live with her Aunt, since her parents were in a major accident. "Just so you're not alone."

She looked down at the floor, thinking. I had closed the link after the Eric thing, it would only to be used if we both agreed or one of us was in danger, we discussed it. Sookie looked back up at me. "I'm ok. If I need you,"

"You'll call." She eyed at me. "Just guessed, swear." I smiled, she laughed a little, going to her room, closing the door.

I opened my door, closing it behind me, reeling over my encounter in the cemetery. _That bird, seriously made me feel weird. It was-_

Chirping outside my window, I pulled the curtains to see the bird again, just as bright as before. I opened the door, as he flew to the window sill. "You better not claw me again, or a very pissed vampire is gonna kill you." It nuzzled its beak against my head, it was so big, but it felt so natural to be near it. "Come in." I moved over, as it jumped over to the bed, snuggling into the blanket at the end.

It chirped as I closed the window, keeping it open it enough so that if the bird wanted to leave it could just push it open. I sat down next to it, as it nuzzled its head in my lap. "What are you, birdy?" I pet its feathers, almost like silk, it cooed.

"You're certainly nothin' normal. You must be something to do with my destiny, right?" I stared into its eyes, it nodded. I continued to pet its feathers, It was warm against my touch, I jolted up, as I stared at it.

"Are you my fire?"

It sat up, chirping. My jaw dropped, looking more in analysis. It was warm to the touch, strong, and beautiful. The bird extended its wings, as flames incased it, my eyes bulged. "Oh hells bells. You're…I'm a Phoenix?"

The bird, Phoenix, nodded. I started to pace, as the bird's feathers started to fall, I was just trying to calm myself. _I'm the bird in Harry Potter, there's a band named after me, I'm the freaking Phoenix… Lord, this is just a fun game, right?... I fell into such a hole._

_Not a hole, just a new life._

I turned to where the bird was, feeling my heart was seriously very fucking close to having an attack. There sat… myself, not me, but another me on the end of the bed. A me with long flowing red hair that stopped at the small of her back, bright red eyes, and surprisingly no wings coming out of her back.

"Do you want me to let out my wings? I wouldn't suggest it considering they would bend, since your room is so tiny." Her voice sounded just like mine, but a little sweeter, like I drank a cute potion, which actually made me sick.

I tried to take a deep breath, this was worse than watching Saw, my heart was beating like a racehorse on the track. I had to calm down. I just couldn't believe that a bird turned into me, what the hell was I on because this was not, could not but is real. "So...you're-"

"I'm not you if that's what you're asking. I just took your form; this is what you'll look like when you tap into your true self." She stood up, she was wearing a very elegant one shoulder Greek style red evening gown that stopped at her ankles, then at her feet were jeweled sandals. She twirled, _I can't help but say that if that's my true form, my hourglass figure gets a lot more refined_. "You may call me whatever you think is best."

"Um, I'll just call you Phoenix." I tired to keep my distance from the bed, just in case this was some sort of trap or I was hallucinating. Whichever it was, both wouldn't be nice.

"That would be confusing." She smiled, patting her hair.

"Why?" I sat down, in the chair that was next to the door. I wanted to be comfortable for any info I'd be sure to freak out at.

She giggled. "Because, silly, your true name is Phoenix. You might have been named Ava Henderson by those humans, but you are the true descended soul of the very first Phoenix."

I just stared.

"That would be me, my name back in the dawn of time was Mira."

"Ok…"

Mira sighed. "You need a better explanation, correct?" I nodded. "Well, the story of Adam and Eve isn't exactly as they wrote it. There was Lilith, the first wife of Adam, and I, Mira, was the twin sister of dear Lilith. When he made Lilith out of the sediment and such, bringing forth the beginning line of darkness, he thought something was missing. He felt there should be an opposite, to fix out the balance. When crafting, he couldn't find anything that was pure enough to create with. He took his own heart, taking the fire that fueled everything he does, his love, creating I."

"So, we're majorly connected to God?" _Maybe I should have gone to church like Mom said._

"Oh goodness, no. He cut off ties many millennia ago." Mira waved her hand.

"Sonja said we had mates or something like that." _Just babbling whatever was at the front of my mind, it seems._

Mira sighed. "Phoenix's are only women. Our mates are defined by our destinies. Though most of the past women have lived lives trying to prove that notion." _Figures, women movement._ "Which is why he gave me the power to reborn, so there was no need for a man. It was only fictious stories." She started to play with her hair, twirling it against her finger. "As with that, each soul is different, each adds to the powers I was given. Though you,"

Mira took my hands, smiling so bright. "You are the closest to me in any way possible, you have more of my essence than any other Phoenix in history, which is why I'm here in front of you."

"Can I ask a quick question?" I pulled my hands from her.

"Absolutely." Mira looked me deep into my eyes, _it was so weird to see myself stare at myself, back to the point_.

"Why in hell's bells did you claw me if I'm so special?" I glared at her, I still felt her talons in my shoulders. What was left was foring scabs, my skin somehow was healing a lot faster than it should. _Another ability I guess. To heal myself. Explains that I didn't get a bruise in Mass._

Mira gasped, rubbing my shoulder as the scabs disappeared, leaving my skin flawless. "It was a test to see if you would freak or try to kill it as every other soul has, or just reason with it, as a true Phoenix should. I'm sorry, I should have been much gentler."

"It's fine. Just don't do the bird thing, ok?"

"Actually, after tonight you won't see me till you reach your true form." She pouted, her…my face was too cute, it was honestly going to make me sick or slap Mira.

"Why just pop up then?"

"I thought it was best for you to know yourself, and have a calming night after what you've been through." Once again, everything is being put together without any effort, _this is just the tip of the ice burg. I know it._

"Um, thanks."

Mira started to move closer to me, as she hugged me. "I hope you do well till then, but I will be there for you." She disappeared in sparkles, as I just shook it all off, laid down.

"Alrighty then, off to bed. No more crazy bat shit." I slowly fell asleep, wondering how crazy this town really was. My lid fluttered, as I quietly took each breath.

On the grass below, stood Eric staring up at the window, holding something in his hand. He lifted it up to his nose, a strand of hair, as he took a deep breath, a consoling breath. And mere seconds, disappeared into the night, without a sound.

**Author Note**

Hello Readers, can you believe it? Ava a Phoenix? So many things to deal with, now to deal with someone after Sookie. Ava shouldn't have pissed off Eric, now she doesn't know what he'll do. Who knows what will be next? But you will be the first to know. Have fun watching the new episode of True Blood. Please Review and Alert.


	14. Chapter 14 Pecan Pie and Sucky Boo?

"Maxine Fortenberry! You put that pie down right now!" I cringed from the dining room, _Oh Hell, stupid bitch fucked with Sook._ I walked into the kitchen, as all the pitiful people started to murmur and talk with themselves, their thoughts tapping to get in. I pushed it away, as I stared at Sook. Sookie pulled the pie out of Maxine's hands, getting near the back door way, protecting the pecan pie in her grasp. "This is Gran's pie!"

"Tara," Tara turned to me. "Take Sookie upstairs, I'll take care of things down here."

Tara nodded, walking to Sook, taking ahold of her shoulders. She led her out of the kitchen, as I patted her back. Sook glanced, _It'll be alright._ "If you all'll excuse us...I need Sookie upstairs." Tara passed Sam, who seemed pretty worried. "Just give us a little on, Lafayette!" Her cousin, gay cousin, followed them up the stairs.

"Oomph!"

"Arlene, shut up." I glared, as she looked at me weird. My powers broke through as thoughts came rushing, I waved everyone out of the kitchen. I started moving Grans food to the top shelf, and putting a big label in front, "Don't touch or get killed." I groaned, as I tried to block out all the voices, closing the fridge. It was no use, voices filled my head. Arlene glared at me from the dining room, her thought was the first.

**_How could some girl act like she know Sook more than I do?_**

I sighed, as other voices started to become louder.

**_That new girl is horribly rude._**

**_She knows nothing of Adele. She shouldn't be here._**

**_Crazy Stackhouse. _**

**_Disrispectin her Gran with a vampire, what a bad child._**

I sighed, walking to the stairs, up to Sookie's room. Lafayette walking out with Gran's pie. "Just put that on the top shelf, then fix the sign." He nodded, as I walked in. Sookie looked up at me; I could feel her stress, as I got close to her. She scooted over, as I sat next to her. "What you girls talking about?"

"Who to invite to the funeral." Sookie took my hand, I smiled.

Tara smiled. "You too have been so close to each other since I got here. Did you become a couple?"

I laughed, as Sookie took her hand and shook them. "Nice joke."

Clatter downstairs, rapid steps up the stairs, we all looked to the door to see Jason slam in.

"Jason." Sookie looked up at him. I got up, as Jason pushed me to the floor, slapping Sookie in the face. Tara pushed him away, as I got up, glaring. The fire started to stir, I had been strong enough to keep in under wraps all morning, but Jason set me off; he had no right slapping her.

"It's your fault!" Jason tries to push through Tara, as he pointed at Sookie. "Gran is dead 'cause o' you. It should have been _you_!"

I moved to Sookie, as I checked her cheek. I ran my hand over, hoping that my powers would stop it from bruising or hurt that much. She frowned, looking up at me than her crazed brother.

"Bitch! Don't you lay your hands on her!"

"She's screwing a vampire, Tara... A fucking vampire!" Then he glares over at me. "Then you let this stranger, this fucking whore in our home! For all we know, she could be the fuckin killer."

The fire burned hotter, _whore? WHORE?_ Sookie grabbed my hand, sending me calm vibes, even if her brother was swearing and disgracing us both. I wanted to burn him to a crisp, but I knew Sookie would never let me, it was her brother after all.

Tara gets in-between the bed, where Sookie and I sat, and Jason. She turned to him. "Yeah, well that vampire was there for her when you weren't! And Ava, she was there for Sook. She's been by her side through the whole night!" Jason glared at Sookie again. "You oughta be ashamed! Is that how your grandma raised you? To beat on your own sister? Ava is more family than you are! Look at you! I don't even recognize you anymore! Get the hell out of here!"

Jason's face got speechless, as Tara pushed him out.

"Get out! Get out!" She pushed him out the door, closing it. Tara turns to us, the fire cooled down, as his aura got farther and farther away. "You OK?"

Sookie moves me a little, as she grabs a pill on the counter, _A Valium? Well, it'll help, even if for a few._ She swallowed the pill, as I got up with Tara.

"Rest, Sook." She laid down before, I could even say another word. I sighed, it hurt to see her like this. Tara and I walked out of the room, closing the door. I turned to her. "You scare off the buzzards. I'm-" My hip vibrated, as I waved Tara downstairs.

I grabbed my cell out of my jean shorts. I hadn't done much work on my outfit this morning, because I knew that I'd have to deal with retards, I didn't want to impress. Gran would respect me trying to protecting Sookie and not falling for everyone's standards, I learned that much from her. So, I wore a silk purple blouse with short sleeves, jean shorts and my boots.

This morning was pretty easy, till all the horrible and disgusting people crowded this house. The aura had been making me feel sick, so I locked my powers to simple things, reading minds and one aura at a time. It was much calmer that way. I had been introduced to Tara, who remembered seeing me at the bar Thursday, the day I first got here. Then met the amazing cook, Lafayette, whom I complimented for almost a half an hour for the food. He laughed, saying he was gonna certainly love this new bitch, which I took as a compliment. After the intros, people came flowing in, each person worse than the next. I couldn't believe Sookie had to deal with this town for so long, I'd have killed myself by now or ditched when I turned 18. But I can't really judged, I stayed by my Mom just as long, now I had no reason to go back.

I took a deep breath, feeling all the people leaving. _Thank you Tara._ I looked at my cell, seeing a text from… "Sucky Boo" I cringed, _who the fuck is 'Sucky Boo'? _I opened the text, **_Wut's my darling bride doing?_**_. _My jaw slightly dropped, closing my phone and opening it again, making sure I wasn't going insane. _ERIC?_

I cursed, forgetting he had programmed my cell with his number. I texted back quick, **_Dealing with some idiot calling himself 'Sucky Boo'. GO BACK TO SLEEP!_** I walked down the stairs, seeing Tara and Lafayette talking about bad juju, throwing out all the food.

He was right, pity food was always the worse to eat, it gives you a sick feeling, I could see the essence from the food. It was filled with fear and pity, _more and more this town seems hopeless to me. But that food…Maybe I should burn it just to be safe… Nah, its fine._

Vibrating again. **_I had to see if you were doing well._** I sighed.

**_I'm just fine. Just get some sleep, or you'll have the bleeds._** I grabbed a trash bag, as the phone jiggled. I took a deep breath, _Annoying fucking obsessive…Calm._

**_When did you learn of the bleeds?_**

**_Bill, now sleep. _**I started to throw out all the crap around the house, from those people, my pocket moved. _Again with the vibrating!_

**_Fine. If you say, sweet dreams my fiancée._**

I could feel his smirk all the way from here. It was making the hairs on my neck stand on end. **_In your dreams. Bye, Eric._** I turned my phone off, finishing up with my cleaning.

-Hours Later,

Tara was picking up the last of the paper plates in the living room, Lafayette sweeping and I put the dishes I washed away in the cabinets.

"All set in the kitchen." I walked into the hallway, leaning against the banister, looking at my new friends. It was a weird feeling, the same feeling like the first moment I got here. All these people, Tara, Lafayette, Sam and Hoyt, all just accepted that I was here, as if I was part of the gang. It was a nice feeling, weird, but a nice weird. I smiled brightly.

Tara turned, sighing. "Maybe one of us should go check on Sookie."

"Trust me. That child is dead to the world right now." Lafayette put down the chair, sweeping the rest of the dust.

Out of nowhere, the front door busts open, and in a big blur, Bill runs up the stairs. My hair just swished, as I felt nervous. I ran up the stairs, right after him, finding out what was the matter.

Tara drops her plates, Lafayette his broom as they run behind me. "What the fuck?"

I stop halfway into the room, as Bill starts to shake Sookie, frantically. "Sookie. Sookie!"

Tara stops at the door way, with her cousin behind her. "What the hell are you doin'?"

"Sookie! Sookie! Sookie! Sookie!" Bill keeps shaking till, Sookie opened her eyes, drowsed. "Soo..."

"Bill, what's wrong?" She looks at him, then at me.

He sighed, as he runs his hand over her hair. "I thought..." He smiles. "...I had a dream. That's all. You go back to sleep."

"But I..."

He shushed her. "Don't worry. I'm not goin' anywhere." They stare at each other for a moment. "Go on." Sookie turns her head, slowly closes her eyes. She turns over, facing away from Bill.

I tapped his shoulder, waving the two away, they went downstairs. "I don't think they want you inside."

"I know." He stands up, looking at sleeping Sookie.

I sighed, as I smiled. "At least, let me heat you up a bottle. Don't want you going hungry."

Bill turned to me with a kind smile, as I led him downstairs to the kitchen. I went to the fridge pulling out a TruBlood, I put in the microwave. He looked around the kitchen, I turned to see his face, it was covered in so many emotions. "What happened?"

"We cleaned it all up before bed."

He nodded, as he stared at me. "Why are you here?"

I sighed, pulling the heated up bottle from the microwave. "We can talk about it outside." I handed him his bottle, as we went out the back door. He wanted to stay below Sookie's window, so I stood next to him. "Do you mind long stories?"

Bill nodded, as I started with a deep breath. "I used to live in Bolton, Mass with my Mother. One night, I come home from a long shift at the diner I worked at to find my Father home. He had abandoned us about ten years earlier, leaving us to defend for ourselves. He was an adulterous drunk, since before I could remember. I found Mom on the floor in the kitchen, bleeding from a head wound. He hurt her, things led to another, and I got so angry some fire grew inside me. I set him on fire... it was on accident... and he had a gun to her head." I stammered, remembering the scene so vividly, my hands started to twitch as tears feel down my cheeks. I thought the ritual had made me ok with everything, but it was just power to my head, it seems. "I killed my Father, glamouring my Mother to make a new life, as I drove away from it all."

Bill looked at me. "I'm sorry for your loss."

I sniffled, as I rubbed my eyes. "When I got into this town, thinking the worse of everyone here. Sookie proved me wrong, she made me her friend instantly. I'm not used to that, not one bit."

"She does that." He smiled, looking towards her window.

"Trusts too easily." I smiled, as he nodded. "But when I got back from Eric's, I felt what she meant. There's this feeling in my gut, which makes me want to protect her and make sure she's always happy." I looked up to her window. "I felt in her aura that makes her feel like I'd be there for anything, that I'd never leave her without knowing she was ok."

Bill looked speechless at me, as I turned to him.

"I know you have a bond with her. I want her to be happy, if you do that, I'll be there for you too." I stared at my hands, as they started to spark. "If you hurt her, I'll burn you slow and painfully. Got it?" I glare into his eyes, he nodded quickly. I smiled, my hands cooled down."Glad we understand each other."

A dog ran over, as I squealed kneeling down, petting it's head. "Such a cutie."

I stood up, as I realized my cool demeanor was just totaled for loving a dog. I looked at Bill as he took a sip. "Sookie will see you tomorrow. Enjoy your blood."

I walked back inside the house, closing the door behind me, seeing Tara stare at Bill and the dog.

Tara sighed. "You think they're capable of lovin' a person?" Lafayette gets up from the couch, standing next to her.

"Who knows what they're capable of."

"You guys can go home, I'll watch over Sook." They turned to me, jumping out of their skin. _Was I really that quiet?_

"Ava, you sure yah can handle it?"

I nodded, as I smiled. "Bill's a pussycat towards me, if anything gets out of hand. I'll call you guys."

They looked at each other, and then walked over to me. Lafayette looked deep in my eyes, as Tara opened the door. "Don't you fuckin hesitate, bitch. Your our girls, if anythin happened."

"You'd freak. I have your cell numbers, and I have 911 on speed dial." I hugged him, catching him off guard, but he hugged back walking out with Tara. She just gave me a smile, as I closed the door locking it behind them.

I walked up the stairs, yawning, stretching my sore arms in the air. Each step was heavy to take, as if my body was telling me it needed to rest, the fire seemed calm. I took a deep breath.

These past few days have been the most eventful in my life. I used to be just a sad waitress at Dani Dinner, trying to provide for my Mother, who was always worried that the past would come to get her. It was Dad coming back that started this. It led to one thing after the other. First, I committed pyro homicide, ruining the home I was raised in. Then I run away from it, thinking that it was a fluke, that maybe I was going crazy and what I said to Mom was the truth. After that, I desert my Mother, leaving her to take care of herself for the first time in four years, because I couldn't take the thought of living in the fact of what I did that night. I didn't want to be a daughter of the Abusive Henderson, all I cared about was me, myself and I. Now look at me, some freaky ass chick tells me I'm a rare mystical creature that's bound for destiny. All of it was so hard to take, I was surprised I hadn't have gone berserk, or burned something else.

I got to the top of the stairs, staring at the door to Gran's room, it sent a sad chill down my spine, leaving my fire to sway within my chest against the cold feeling. I placed a hand right above my heart, it felt as warm as the sun. _God's love, that's what's made me me what I am. Maybe that's what keeping me so calm against all of this._ I sighed, turning around to Sookie's room, her sleeping form on the blankets. I quietly tiptoed in, pulling the blankets over, she groaned in her sleep.

"Gran..." A tear ran down her cheek, it made my fire grow, it made me gasp for a breath. I walked out of the room, as fast and as silent as possible. I closed her door, I ran to my room, closing my door in a quiet slam.

I leaned against the door, slipping to the floor, pulling my knees close to me. The fire was burning so strong in my chest, Sookie caused it. Her emotions, her sadness, my wanting to make everything fine. Since I got back, Sookie was giving off this weird aura. I knew she had powers, but I felt it was more than that. She keeps making the fire change every time there was something wrong in her emotions. This feeling she sent in my body made me feel like a guard, a nanny, a sister, and a best friend. It felt like it was in my blood, to be by and protect Sook, as if i had done it millions of times before. I tried to will the fire to calm down, it slowly simmered, I relaxed as I moved to the bed.

I laid down, looking at the ceiling. I closed my eyes sensing everyone that was there, Bill outside keeping a watch with some dog by his side, Sookie sleeping softly in her drug induced dreams, and myself, just laying here in the dark.

I fixed my hair, turning over. I looked to my phone, remembering about Eric, I smiled. _Haha You can't annoy me when its off. _The thought of him was annoying, what happened during the time alone, I thought maybe after he might be reasonable or at least kind. I was wrong on so many levels, and I wish I hadn't have met him. My chest twinged, my blood burned, not by the fire. I closed my eyes, feeling him all the way at his club, he sitting at his throne thinking of me. His eyes cold as ice, starig at the girls only thinking of him. I shook my head, devling deeper into the blankets.

I groaned. "Damn blood bond. What else am I gonna have to deal with?" I closed my eyes, hoping to just get to sleep and dream of something nice, the blood had other ideas.

**Author Note**

What is wrong with Ava? It seems Sookie and her are attached at the hp, better yet at the emotions. But why is that? And why does Eric want to annoy Ava so much, is it pay back for what she did to him or something more. Will Ava really ever get over the fact that her old life is gone, that she can't be normal anymore that she killed her father? We will have to see if these questions or more are answered in next weeks chapter.

I appologize for being late a day, I've been trying to heal from a little accident. I twisted my ankle and made my other leg a bloody mess. I'm still trying to heal up. I had a serious fever last night and was barly able to get up from bed. I hope this will make it up, as this morning I'm feeling a bit better. Please enjoy and if you could, Review, Fave and Alert. Also, thank you everyone who as added to the alerts. Im happy over 40 people actually care about my story, it makes me proud of myself. I hope you will stay, and see what else I have in store for Ava.


	15. Chapter 15 Blood Effects

I parked my car in the lot, having the neon light glint in my rear view mirror. I fixed my hair into a tight ponytail, making sure that my outfit and makeup was in order. I slipped out of my car, fixing my top, having the gravel crunch underneath my feet. I had decided to wear a black leather halter top with ripped jeans, my boots complimenting it all. I had to wear something darkening and almost demeaning to my nature, if I was going to be in Fangtasia; I didn't want to disappoint. I smiled, the black lipstick glistening in the moonlight, as I slowly walked to the door.

People turned their eyes to me, the vampires bowing their heads, I nodded back. Each time I would come here, more and more would grovel and more would be at my bidding. It was one of the most intoxicating feelings, to feel like a God. I giggled to myself, _And they don't even know that __their real close__._

I walked up the door, seeing Pam bow her head. No matter what she does, I knew she still wanted to rip my neck open and eat me alive. I waved Pam away, slipping into the club. The auras of everyone clashed into my body, as a shiver went down my spine, the fire moaned. People slowly parted, still dancing, as I kept my stare to my destination, my throne. I walked up the steps, adjusting the pillows and sitting, crossing my legs. I looked upon all the feeble creatures in front of me, it was fun to see all the vampires. They would turn their heads, bowing with respect to me, the Sheriff's fiancee and their auras would grow more intense with my scent in the air. I laughed, smiling.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I turned to the voice, seeing a smirk across Eric's face. He wore an elegant black Armani suit, with his hair combed back, he sat down next to me. "Maybe."

He laughed, it's sound so quiet only my ears could catch it. "You're finally realizing this is where you belong."

"Bull." I glared at him. "I just… like the feeling of being adored, desired, lusted for."

Eric moved closer to me, his cold breath caressed the skin on my arm. "I can easily do that."

"You already do, but it's more than that. It's all these stupid males falling to my feet at my very beck and call. Watch." I looked at a young man, who was dancing with a woman who looked twice his age; he hadn't stopped glancing since I came in. I tilted my head. He swooshed to my side, kneeling down, I lifted my hand out. He gently kissed the knuckles, my fire burned.

"What is your desire, Mistress?" His black hair swayed over his right eye, green as grass.

"Get me, a kitten with fur as dark as night." I grinned, as he disappeared out the back door, I turned to see Eric's face. "I bet in less than five minutes. I'll have the cutest kitten in the world."

"You are a very evil woman."

"Nope, just love every other Thursday, when I get to control the club…downfall is I have to go home with you." I groaned, turning my stare back at the crowd, the woman glared at me. I waved my hand, as she forgot the boy all together and started to leave the club; but not before buying one of everything at the merchandise counter. I took a deep breath of the air, taking in all the scents in the room, but only one kept making my blood burn. I turned to see those eyes, intoxicating blues as his hand grazed mine.

"It doesn't have to be so bad." His voice was so low and sensual; it sent my heart to skip a beat. I swallowed, hoping the blood would cool but no luck.

Then in a swish, I turned to the young vampire, holding what I had wished for. He gently put the kitten in my lap, as it mewed so gently and innocently. I looked at him, smiling. "Good job. You made me quite happy. Enjoy your night, young one." He smiled back, bowing out and finding another woman to court. I carefully pet the baby in my lap, as I felt Eric's aura, annoyed and disrespected.

"A cat gets more attention then I."

I laughed, looking at him, taking the kitten into my hands. "Are you jealous? Never thought the great Northman, would be jealous of a baby kitten."

He groaned, sitting back into his seat, staring out at the crowd. I could feel he was conflicted; our bond had grown since the first day. Now he was venerable around me, he would put up his walls, I'd knocked them down, one by one. I knew everything that would tick him off, flirting with other men, picking on his masculinity and last by not least, proving he isn't quite heartless. I had gotten used to this game. I knew that he would lose but he won't ever give in, it's all the more fun for me.

I nuzzled my nose into the kittens, its golden eyes pierced into my browns. "I shall name you… Salem." It mewed, licking my nose.

"How cliché." He scoffed.

I snarled at Eric. "I will name him as I see fit." I stood from my throne, walking off the stage and to the office. I could feel Eric's stare, as I walked away. I opened the door, slamming it behind me, the kitten cried. I cooed, running my finger against it cheek, it purred. I sat down at Eric's desk, flinging my feet on top of all his paper work.

In less than a second, the kitten was laying on the couch, my collar was being gripped, pulling me out the chair. I glared into the stare. "You will not disrespect my place of work."

I slapped his hand, my feet landing on the ground, which he had lifted me a few inches upwards. I fixed the collar of my halter top, as I pulled my ponytail out, letting my hair fall down my shoulders. "It's my place too. You are my future husband, everything that is yours is mine. So, you have no right of acting so much of an ass."

"I will do-"

"Don't say that line, or I will fucking burn you." My hands started to flame up, as I gritted my teeth. His tone reminded me of that night, my blood and fire burned hotter.

"Oh really? You?"

"I will not be abused, not ever again!"

Eric took a step back, his eyes covered in his confusion. I gasped, as I knew I fucked up. I sensed his aura get very tainted, as if blood was on his mind. Not to be eaten, but to be made into a river of red, it sent a shiver down my spine. Eric took off his jacket, leaving him in a wife beater and Armani pants, "What abuse?"

I put my hands down, trying to breathe. "Nothing, I said something I shouldn't." I walked around his desk, making sure to not make eye contact. I knew that when he was like this, one look would cause me pain.

He swished in front of me, taking my shoulders tight, _knew it._ I stared to the floor. "Who?"

"No one, none of your business." I just wanted to hide, I didn't want this part of me in front of him. I never wanted to seem weak around him, but I let my past cause trouble.

"Tell me, now!" Eric shook me, causing me to groan in pain, his fingers gripped tighter. "Who dared touch what is mine!"

"It was before you." I looked at him, my tears falling down my cheeks and to the floor. "It was before everything. My father. He's dead, remember."

He sighed. "You know I hate when you cry."

"It's just because you don't like emotions." I pulled myself out of his arms, sitting near the kitten, taking it in my arms. "That's why I wanted that cat."

"Explain." Eric sat at his chair, fixing his paper work and stared at me, his eyes attentive and almost understanding.

"I didn't just want the cat for an example of power. It's just… I've been with you for over four months, and you haven't done anything a real fiancée should." I pet the kitten, as it jumped from my hands to play with the lint in the corner of the room. _Pam's not doing her work again._

"I give you anything you want, you ask its done."

I sighed. "That isn't love."

He laughed, as tears started to fall faster. "I'm a vampire. Do you really think I'd feel love for some prize I own?"

"You're a bastard." I get up, as I waved my hand over Salem, sending to my room at the house. I glared at him, as the fire inside me felt like exploding. "I'm not a prize! I'm a PHOENIX!" My hair started to burn, as I balled my hands into fists. "I'm your superior if anything. I can kill you and bring you back over and over, if that was what I wanted. But I'm better than that, better than you!" I walked to his desk, as I slammed my hand against his desk.

In a blink of an eye, I was being held in his arms, his lips slamming against mine. I gasped feeling the ice cold feeling surge through my body, as my hair laid back against my skin. The fire cooled instantly, as if it wasn't even resisting, it was heavenly. I slowly reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck, feeling him pull me closer. I touched his slicked back hair, messing it up, running my fingers through. I sighed against the cold, as I felt him hiss against the warmth, it was a fight of our powers.

His vampire abilities and the strength of the fire of being a Phoenix, we were hell and heaven. But wanting his cold touch would send me to hell, so be it. It was worth the feeling that the man made of ice, the Viking who craved power, wanted my touch, mine alone.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, holding tightly against his muscled frame. I didn't want one inch of my skin, without the ice that belonged to his body. Eric parted, his eyes filled with want and adoration, I knew what was on his mind. I nodded, as he swished out of the club, without a sound, to the house. He put me down, as he unlocked his room.

In all the times I had stayed over, he never let me into his space, his room. Eric took my hand, as I looked around. It was covered in artifacts and art portraits. There was one of him and Pam near the couch and then an unpainted canvas against the wall closest to his king bed.

"Why is that not painted?"

Eric picked me up, by my waist, sitting me down on the bed. "Change your clothes." His eyes were dominating, I nodded.

I blinked, my clothes changed from Fangtasia wear to a tank top and boxer shorts. I fixed my hair into a braid, as I stared at Eric.

He moved close to me, his eyes empty, as he kissed me. This time instead of unbridled want, it was filled with sweet passion and desire. It made my skin burn, as his lips cooled me back. We slowly moved back against the bed, my back hit the headboard, as I parted from his lips.

Eric's fangs flung out, as I gasped. I leaned close, running my fingers against them. I had always yelled or gotten scared when he bared his teeth, but now they fascinated me. They were so bright, so strong, just like the man who owned them.

"Stop." I looked away, trying to sit up, he backed up.

Eric looked at me, I could feel he was hurt.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's just… do you actually care about me? Or am I really just some prize you wanted?" I looked into his eyes, hoping I wouldn't be hurt, but then looked down. _I can't take pain._

"That canvas is untouched, so I may paint my true mate."

"Oh," I felt the tears start again, as he took my hand. I looked up, seeing an unexpected smile across his face.

"Will you let me paint you, my bride?" I blushed, as I tackled him in a kiss.

"After." I giggled, as we kissed passionately. He laid me down, running his hands across my legs, sending chills. Eric parted from my lips, kissing and licking my neck, I moaned. He sat up, lifting his wife beater, reavealing….

I jolted out of bed, with sweat all over my face. "OH HELL NO!" I smashed my head into a pillow screaming my lungs out. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NAKED ERIC NO NO NO NO BAD BAD HEAD BAD!"

I fell back into the bed, trying to calm down. I took a deep breath as the blood boiled. I sensed Eric smirking all the way from his club. _His BLOOD!_ He could feel it, every second of that dream. "SHIT! DAMN VAMPIRE BASTARD! I' GOING TO KILL HIM!"

I ran to the bathroom, turning the water to it's highest setting. Sitting on the floor of the tub, letting the water crash on me, taking a scrub and soap. Cleaning everywhere I could think of, finding places sweatier than most. I groaned, scrubbing my skin, deep enough to make bruises. "Will never…. Be ….clean!"

I groaned, digging my nails into my head, cleaning every follicle and every pore, till there was no evidence of the hell that I had just been dreaming. I grabbed a towel, looking into the mirror. The fire burned, as my blood crooned, I understood. "Blood bonds, suck!" I realized Sookie and Bill had the same, a shiver of disgust went down. "At least she has a gentleman. And I know whatever I just witnessed is Eric blood induced! Not me. Nope."

I go back to the bedroom, laying down in my towel. "No more dreams, get it?" The blood moaned, as the fire screamed. "Keep the blood in line. I need sleep."

I fell asleep, with the fire fighting off the dreams, _I have a funeral to go to, I don't need this._

**Author Note**

**I know this was a short chapter, but I have been pretty busy. I promise next Sunday, will be on time and will be to the max. ^^**

**I think the chapter explains itself. Ava has experienced her first blood dream, and she certainly doesn't like it. Will it come true or will it stay in here head. We will have to wait and see. Fave, Review and Alert. Love yah Readers.**


	16. Chapter 16 Hot Summer Funeral

_Thank you for trees. You shade me well._ I looked to the singer that Sookie picked, her singing was depressing, and overly religious. I had suggested that I would sing for the funeral, but Sookie wanted me by her side instead. I had obeyed, and now I was holding her hand, while her infuriating brother sat to her left. "…tenderly, Jesus is calling, calling, 'O sinner, come home!"

I looked around seeing all the people around, it certainly wasn't empty for sure; there was even people just standing. Several of the people were trying to fan themselves, but I felt a nice breeze would be nice, it happened. People sighed in relief, as I turned to Sookie. She was dressed in black dress with her hair pulled back into a bun, while I had let my hair flown over my right shoulder, wearing a black blouse and dark jeans, I wasn't comfy in a dress at funerals.

I had been to six funerals in my life, each one in jeans. The reason for that is, I could never stand sitting there with my legs sticking together and act sullen at the same time. I would get pissed, and would end up bitching people out because I would sweat. I knew if I sweat, I stink, I stick people get angry and then I get angry. So, jeans kept me cool but always wear dark blues or blacks, so I wouldn't piss the family.

I turned to Tara, also dressed in black, sits at my right. To Tara's right sat Lafayette, in a black suit, purple shirt and tie, and no babushka; he is bald, which I couldn't help giggle at. Behind Tara and Lafayette sits Hoyt and his bitch of a mother, Maxine. I looked over to Jason, who was wearing a navy blue suit, his arms folded over his chest. I could sense his blood was intoxicated, it made me sick that he would come here high. His tie was loosened, his white shirt is unbuttoned at the neck. I sighed, it was disgraceful to see him like this at his own Grams funeral. His legs bounce up and down nervously.

Blue, pink, purple, and white flowers rest on top of a closed casket; a blue bow bears the words "Beloved Grandmother".

The woman singing closed her eyes as she sings from the podium next to the casket. "Softly and tenderly, Jesus is calling, calling for you and for me. See, on the portal..."

I turned to hear weeping, Terry Bellefleur was sobbing. _The assistant chef? _I noticed Detective Andy Bellefleur, scowls as he looks away from Terry. The cops here, just made this town feel even smaller.

"...calling, 'O sinner, come home!" The singer finally stops her horrible crap, stepping down from the podium, the minister takes her place. I looked forward, but noticed at the corner of my eye, Jason sweating like hell; wiping his tie on his face.

"Lord, we gather here today to remember the life of Adele Stackhouse. To celebrate the time that she enjoyed here on earth."

I suddenly felt my hand gripped tight, I looked at Sookie. Her eyes seemed pained, worse than before, feeling her aura. It was covered in sickly distaste, _Why would sweet Sookie feel this way? _I turned to where her eyes were, a man in a wheelchair was being pushed closer and closer to the service.

"And to thank you for each precious moment..."

Sookie squeezed tighter, her nails digging in.

"Sook, your killing my hand." She looked at me, Sookie's face completely startled.

"Sorry... sorry."

The wheelchair man is pushed up next to Sam, who was close to us.

"...the family, the friends, the community. But even as we grieve, we shall be comforted, knowing that she is in peace now in Lord's kingdom."

Sookie stares at the old man, while Jason greets him with a pat on the knee.

"And there shall not be more death..."

I felt a shock of energy hit my hand, I looked up at Sookie, her face stern.

"Uncle Bartlett, what are you doing here?"

He nods. "She was my sister."

Sookie glares at him. "You haven't been part of this family in a long time."

I looked up at the guy, who was glaring at Sookie. It sent a fire going, he had done something. I don't know what, but he did something bad, and I don't like it. I glared at him, Jason looked at us.

"Sook, come on. Give the guy a break."

"...Sookie Stackhouse has prepared a few words." I turned my head to the Minister, as Sookie started to glare at Jason now, I tapped her in the elbow.

"Honey?" Sookie turns to the minister is speaking to her. "You wanted to say a few words?"

Sookie looks to me, and then gets up, walks past Jason, Sam, and Uncle Bartlett to the podium. Sookie pulled out a folded piece of paper from her handbag. She unfolds the piece of paper, and looks out to everyone.

"Adele Stackhouse was...everything to me. She wasn't just my grandmother. She was...my parent, my teacher, and my best friend." Sookie's eyebrows tense up.

_Shit, people are trying to get into her head._ I waved my finger, not noticeable but transferred what she was hearing to me, her powers blocked off. She looked at me, then back to everyone. I started to hear them.

**_Oh, please! If it weren't for you, she would be alive. _**Some random chick's voice rang in my head.

A man next. **_What's this world comin' to? A vampire lover givin' a eulogy..._**

Another man. **_I thought she was a good girl. I guess you can never know._**

Another stupid hick woman. **_You oughta be in that grave. And you will be..._**

I groaned, _how people could just think some shit at a funeral. You're all wolves in sheep's skin!_

Sookie took a deep breath. "To say she'll be missed...just dudn't cut it, 'cause...I can't even imagine a world without her in. She was always there, with a kind word, and a hot meal, and a shoulder to cry on. Not just for me, but..." Her eyebrows tensed again, as I groaned.

I couldn't take all the thoughts, the heat was getting to me, and my fire wasn't fighting as strong. It was as if, I was low on fuel. I could hear the thoughts, but so could she, we were sharing our link. By the looks of her face, it wasn't gonna be any more pleasant than the others.

Bartett's voice echoed in both are heads. **_Forgive me, Adele, please forgive me._**

Sookies voice was hesitant, I tried to calm my anger. "...for everyone who knew her."

Again, his voice. **_I never meant to hurt no one. I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry..._**

Random woman. **_Poor pathetic thing. Can't even pretend she's not as nuts as nuts can be…_**

Sheriff Dearborn's voice started. **_You're sleepin' with your grandmother's killer._**

Another woman, each voice just made me feel less and less human. **_Your grandmother's dead because of you._**

Sookie slammed her hand against the podium. "Shut up! All of you, just shut the fuck up!"

The crowd murmured, as I gripped my jeans, trying not to burst. More voices rang louder in my head.

**Look at her, cursing...**

**_This whole world's just plain crazy..._**

Sam's voice chimed in.** _...freak accident, oh my God..._**

Andy Bellefleur's horrible voice started. **_...oughta just lock her up and throw away the key._**

Sookie ran away from the podium, Jason stood up, but I pushed him back into his chair. Running to catch up with Sookie.

"Sookie!" I run faster. "Sookie Stackhouse, if you don't stop your running, I will burn your butt."

Sookie stops, turning around to me, as I run up to her. "What?" Her tone filled with anger.

"Hey, don't be acting like that."

She sighed. "I just thought I'd have to deal with Jason, not you, Ava."

"I know, I pushed him before he could do anything." I got closer to her, feeling her pain and sorrow. "Now tell me, who is that guy? And why do you hate him so?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Her eyes dodged my stare, she knew I wanted to see what was causing this, but a shiver went down my spine. I hear running feet, I already knew who.

"Sookie." Jason ran up to her, as she backed away from both of us. "Wait."

"Why? So you can hit me again? Go ahead, tell me it's all my fault. Tell me how you wish it were me in that coffin. I deserve it." Her aura was everywhere but up, it started to fuel the fire.

"I'm sorry." Jason tried to move closer, as I pushed him back. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't touch me!"

"Now, I didn't mean to hurt you. You gotta know that." I knew I had no say, so I just stepped over to Sook's side; thankfully she didn't push me away. I could sense she needed me, but she didn't want anyone to see her like this.

"You invited Uncle Bartlett! How could you do that?"

"He has a right to be here! Look, I know he and Gran had their problems, but whatever they were, it don't matter no more. 'Cause that's what family does. We forgive each other."

Sookie slammed her hands to her side, _not good. _"You have no idea of what you're talking about!"

Jason looked so confused, as did I, but at least I knew Sookie wouldn't go off the bat, without a good reason. "Sookie, please? I mean, we're all we've got."

"We've got nothin'." Sookie ran away, I was gonna run after, till I heard her voice in my head. **_Ava, I need some space. I promise, I'll be right back._** I nodded, as I grabbed Jason before he'd start after her again.

Jason pushed me off. "You, you came and fucked our family."

"I had nothing to do with your roid rage, and your stupid low iq. You just don't know Sookie!" I glared at him, as my fire burned. After all the anger Sookie shot off, it brought my powers to full flame, and Jason just made me stronger.

"I'm her brother!" He glared.

I laughed. "You are no brother. You hit her, in her time of need. You are on fucking V, and I'm the only one who can see it. If you try hurting Sookie again," I grabbed him by his collar, feeling strength course through me, picking him up. His eyes bugged out. "I will kick your ass. I might be shorter than you, but I'm stronger, even if you're on V." I dropped him, as he looked at me, shocked then glared as he walked away.

"God, Stackhouse siblings. What am I gonna do with them…" I sighed, walking slowly back to the service. It wasn't like they really needed me anyway, I was there for Sookie, and Gran. That was it. I plan to take my time.

**Author Note**

I know short as heck, but again, lots of things got in the way. But I plan, that I will have two chapters done for Sunday, to replace what you guys haven't been getting. I've just been dealing with a lot of struggle trying to figure what to do with Ava, but I have been doing better. I hope you will enjoy, and wait for next two chapters on Sunday.

Please, fave, review, and alert. Love yah Readers. RIP Adele Stackhouse


	17. Chapter 17 Bubbles and Thoughts

I took a deep breath of the cemetery air, feeling the essence of everything around me. Hearing the birds chirp their little songs, the grass growing one blade at a time, and every beat of my heart playing along with their noises. I felt a bit euphoric, something inside me felt like I was above everything around me, I smiled. I was above everything.

I age slower than anyone or anything on Earth, I'm the highest supernatural in existence, and no one can stop me. I thought it over, Mira said I was the closest Phoenix to her. Did that mean I would live longer than any of them? Would I be able to see the end of the world? So many questions kept popping up into my head, all without answers, just speculations or guesses. I'll just have to find my own answers.

I stopped, feeling the fire in me call, Sookie needed me. I started to run back to the service, to see all the people had left, leaving Sookie and Sam. They were standing next to the grave, as the casket was descending down into earth. My ears twitched, as I overheard them, I leaned against a tree almost 3 yards away.

"Hey."

Sookie kept her eyes on the casket, as Sam stood next to her. "Hey."

"I was lookin' for ya."

"Well...you found me." Sookie sighed.

"I liked your speech. What I heard of it, anyway."

Sookie turns to Sam, as he looks at her. "I especially liked the part when you told the whole town to shut the fuck up."

"Yeah. I'm a real crowd-pleaser." Her eyes turned back to the grave, watching Gran's casket being lower halfway down the grave.

"I'll walk you home."

I walked over to Sookie's side, as I smiled at Sam. "Hi Sam." Sookie grabbed my hand, as I felt her sorrow, making me frown.

"Hey, Ava."

We all started to head to the house, Sookie at my arm, Sam on the other side of me. I took a deep breath, as I looked to Sam. "How's the bar going?"

"Its ok, would be better if I had more hands to help." He shined his charismatic smile.

"Don't look at me. I'm never being a waitress ever again." I laughed, but Sookie tugged my arm. I looked at her, as we got up the stairs to the door. "Go take a bath, and then we'll eat some ice cream or something girly like that." I tried to smiled towards her, hoping it would take away some of the sorrow from her aura.

Sookie looked down, then nodded, going inside. Leaving Sam and I alone, I started to hear crickets, awkward silence, always hated those bugs. I looked up into his eyes, my legs started to wobble as I saw imagines flash before my eyes.

"Whoa, you ok?" He caught me, his arms wrapped around my small frame, our noses only an inch apart.

I kept seeing pictures of animals and feeling a burning sensation on my skin, less than my fire could give. I coughed, closing my eyes, as the pictures stopped.

"Ava?"

I opened my eyes, staring into his eyes. "Yeah... I just got a rush.." I felt his arms tighten around my waist.

"You're warm."

"Ok..." I tried to look away from his eyes, but something in the warmth of his arms and the loving stare of his eyes, made me want to stay. It reminded me of Eric the night before, but this was a much more comforting feeling, instead of being intimidated.

"You're not human, are you?"

"Why would you ask?" I sighed, as I realized something. No matter how hot my fire burned or how hot it was around me, I wouldn't sweat. Not one drop would fall from my brow.

"You're warmer than normal people are, Ava."

I sighed, gently pushing myself out of his arms. "It's just the heat, I'm not used to it." I moved closer to the door, as his eyes stared at me.

"But it isn't just that."

"What?" I looked at him, making sure that the fire was ready to glamour if I had to.

"You're strong enough to pick me up,"

I laughed, as his face become confused. "Wrestlin in High School."

"Seriously?" Sam's smiled, I nodded.

"Are we done? Sookie shouldn't be left alone right now." Sam nodded, as he started off the porch. Then he turned around, with a smile on his face.

"If either of you need me, just call me." He went on with his walk, as I got inside, leaning against the door.

I took a deep breath, his scent was all in my nose. It smell like the forest after a calm rain, it made my skin stand on end. I knew what he was, a Shifter, a supernatural able to transform into any of god's creatures, other than other people. I blinked my eyes, _How did I know that? Maybe along with the powers, came knowledge._

I looked into the mirror, seeing my hair flow gently against my shoulders, as I blinked. I changed my outfit to a casual tank top and shorts, sandals comfortably on my feet. _Only few hours more, than I have to deal with Eric._

I walked up the stairs, feeling my hair swooshing behind my back, my movements had gotten fast lately. I felt Sookie was crying, as I knocked on the door.

"Ava?"

"Yeah, can I come in?" Sniffles behind the door, I guessed that was a yes. I opened the door, seeing her head to toe in bubbles. I pulled up a foot stool, sitting next to the tub, her eyes all red and puffed. "Hey."

"Hi." Sookie started to play with the bubbles, I could feel her sorrow, it was devastating.

"Is there anything I can do, Sook? Just name it." I waved my hand, as some of the bubbles floated in the air, twirling.

Her eyes watched the bubbles, as a light smile revealed itself.

I smiled brightly, as I blew into the bubbles, sending them off into different directions. "Knew I could cheer you up." Her eyes turned back to me.

"Have your abilities getting stronger? That was pretty abnormal."

"Yeah, each day. I feel stronger, smarter, and more powers to use. I started to be able to use water, when I was in the shower this morn. It was real freaky." I waved my hand, pulling a bit of water from the tub, floating in the air. I moved it close to me, twirling my finger, turning it into a ball. "So, I have fire and water."

"At least you can stop your own fires." Sookie laughed as I looked at her, the sun started to set. She looked towards the window.

I smiled. "Bill's waiting to comfort you, I can feel it."

Sookie turned back to me. "Why, he's just some vampire."

"Sook." I glared at her, as I got up from the stool.

"What."

"Don't lie to me. You know you can't." I looked deep into her eyes, she looked down, trying to dodge my stare.

She sighed, getting up. I blinked as a towel was wrapped around her body, as she patted her hair down. "How is it we're so close?"

"Maybe we knew each other in another life. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised. I've had over 100 lives before this, Sook."

Sookie stepped out of the tub, as she looked into my eyes. Her browns were so sad but better than they had been the past couple of days. My powers of telepathy had gotten as strong as Sooks, I could see memories and images in peoples heads. There are things I wish I could unseen from some people, mostly from Jason. "Possible."

"But seriously, I've sensed it since the first time I saw you with Bill, Thursday night. You like him, and he likes you. Just go for it." I could feel she wanted to swear at me for reading her aura and her deepest desires, but she smiled running to her room. I took a deep breath, as I stared at the clock. _30 Minutes till he gets here_. I could sense him getting out of his coffin and getting ready, wanted to look good. _Egotistic Vampire_

I never thought in my entire life I'd be become as weird as those fantasy shows and movies. I always thought I'd had become a teacher, like I trained to be. I took four years of my life to get a degree, and now I was planning on living for who knows long to be the supernatural god of the world, so to speak. I smiled, _ok, not a god but still high up there near him_. I blinked changing my clothes again, to strong sports bra and tank top and work out shorts. I knew Eric would put me through some ridiculous training exercises, maybe have to do the basic of wrestling again. I wasn't kidding to Sam, I had wasted two years of my high school after school time, to kick every guy's ass and become the strongest girl in Bolton. The upside was that, I still looked fragile and girly, so no one would think. 'Oh maybe this girl is tasty, she cant fend off.' Smack, slap, flip to the ground. Good fucking luck, dipshit.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room, sitting on the couch. Closing my eyes, trying to collect my energy. I just took more into my thoughts.

I had changed so much since I got here, I had tapped into the real me, my true self. Back there, I had locked myself from everyone in my home town. I just wanted to make sure my mother was going to be ok, that she was taken care of. I took the place as the 'man' of the house, and I'm not proud of that. I wish I could have been every other girl. I wished that I had gone to prom, that I had a boyfriend who was corny as hell, that I would have become an icon to all the other women. But that wasn't me. I was the outcast, the freakishly strong girl, the girl abused by her father. No guy wanted me, but I didn't want them either. Men in my dreams, were all I needed.

Each life I lived, I had a man to fall in love with, either they hurt me or I hurt them. One life, I actually killed the man I supposedly loved with my powers. He had betrayed me to Were's, he was selling my powers to them, as a slave. I killed him, but died in sorrow. Love was painful in each life. It was like watching a marathon of chick flicks and heartbreak films, with some horror and fantasy thrown in here and there. Another life, had me in love with a vampire by the name of Celis, he was a kind sweet man. He regretted his turning, he wished for freedom. I was nearly 360 years old, I gave him life again, without repercussions. He become my servant, till the day he died. Each love story was worse than the next, it was worse than anything I could have imagined. But I lived it, in a way. My past lives, each woman some part of me, but I'm more of Mina.

I took a deep breath, feeling Sookie leave the house to be with Bill. I just waved, as I continued to concentrate on my thoughts and channeling my powers.

I sighed. _I'll have to tell Eric what I've experienced, if he doesn't already know by our bond._ How could I tell the vampire, whom by the memories of Bill, was a bastard in sexy Swedish skin, that he had bound a Phoenix by his blood. I sighed, I had learned alot from Sonja's past life, but it wasn't enough.

So I had tapped into everyone's head, as I laid in bed last night. I wanted to keep those... blood dreams away, and practicing my powers was the best choice. So, I laid there, remembering everyone's aura pattern, scattering myself, my essence to their dream states all across towns. I had tapped into Bill, Sookie, Jason, Tara, Sam and Lafayette. Each memory was more vivid than the next, with more time, made it look like I was watching front row movies. I didn't tap into everything, just want I wanted to know. Simple things, but for Bill and Sookie I took my time. I learned alot more about Eric than I thought from Bill's memories. Sookie, I just wanted to see everything about Gran and find all her pain. I wanted to know it, so I could help heal it all. The one person I dared not even try tapping, was Eric himself. I knew he was older than Bill, and I didn't even want to fuck myself into a deeper hole with him. I had already tried to glamour him, it failed, and I don't know what-

A knock at the door, made me turn, as I jumped up. I walked over to see those blue, they were emanating dominance and order. I swallowed hard, trying to seem strong, calming my heartbeat. I knew he could sense my emotions, but after the blood dreams, I burned most of his blood away. All that was left was, sensing if I was scared or in trouble. "Hello Eric."

"Good evening, Ava. Shall we start training?" He was wearing a tight white wife beater and jeans, he still looked like he was freakin untouchable.

"Yeah, lets get this over with." I closed the door behind me, getting ready to deal with a thousand year old vampires training. _Why did I get this life?_

**Author Note**

Again, sorry about the short chapter. I want you to know I'm trying my best to do what I can. I love that you guys read these, and enjoy my story so much. Microsoft just took away my trial, don't have the money to get the real thing. So I appolgize if my spelling sucks. Just pm me if you see anything, I will change it right away. Plus, I know I keep promising that I will write more than I keep saying, but I'm dealing with some troubles. One of my friends, is dealing with some wounds and I dont want to leave their side that much. But I won't stop writing. I will keep writing even if it's only a couple of thousand words a week. I will get back into the 3 thousand or more when I have more time, I promise on my love of Eric Northman. ^^ Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter, and wll review, fave, and alert. Keep watching, more fun on its way. Love you all. ^^


	18. Chapter 18 Sparring & Confusing Feelings

"I hate you." I coughed, as I wrapped my left arm around my waist, a smashing kick to my rips and stomach was no freaking joke. I wasn't fast enough to grab his leg before the blow, feeling every inch of my body ache. I groaned, looking up to his smirk. "You fucking bastard."

"You should have protected yourself better."

I noticed him twitching his hand a little bit, I smiled back. "Same against my fire." I groaned again, feeling my ribs heal themselves and everything getting back in its own place. My healing powers were easy, even when my fire wasn't at its highest.

Eric had taken me back to his house, showing me his basement. It wasn't what I thought I'd see. The walls covered in weapons of all sizes and shapes, armor to protect a persons self, and all kinds of other things that could kill or harm another living creature. A part of me made me scared, another just was waiting for the fight to begin.

We first did stretches and simple exercises, then he said it was time to do hand to hand. I was good the first hour, then he used his speed against me to kick my stomach. In less than a second, I shot a fire ball at him, but he caught it, painfully. His skin melted off his hand, falling to the ground, as his eyes got empty. That's how we got here.

"Are you ready to continue?"

I stood up straight, as I grinned. I had held in all my stress, emotions and everything I had been dealing with, so I could pay attention to Sookie. Now, I was able to release it all, on him. I closed my eyes, seeing the fire grow with every wall I had put up fell. I opened my eyes, feeling my blood burn through my whole body, giving me strength. "Anytime, Prince."

He smirked, as he swooshed to my side. I round house kicked him in the face, faster than he could stop it, sending him into the wall. I laughed, his face was in shock. Eric tried to move faster, I moved even faster than him, grabbing one of the wooden sticks off the wall. I tackled him, breaking the wood in half, putting it right above his heart.

"You think, you can defend yourself against a woman who has lived over 100 lives since the dawn of time?" I ripped his wife beater, pushing the wood deeper into his skin, hearing him growl. His fangs flicked out, as I hissed at him. "I'm the true child of God's Love, Mira said so."

Eric looked deep into my eyes. "Mira? The woman who told you the truth."

"Yes." He flipped me over, I hissed deeply as my teeth got sharper. I had obtained the ability to copy other's traits, Eric's fangs for instant. Eric held my hands above my head, as he glared into my eyes.

I knew he wanted to know the truth, all I said in the car ride was that I learned what I was from Mira, the first of my kind. I didn't want him to know, I just don't want anyone to know what I was, just what I can do. I didn't even tell Sookie what I am, I just wanted to keep it to myself. I didn't know what other supers knew what a Phoenix was or if there was even a way to take me out, I didn't want to chance it.

"What else did she say?" Eric's eyes bore into mine, I could feel his power trying to pry into my mind. I spit in his face, as his face burned; acid. "What are you?" I looked away, feeling the fire claw at my insides, it wanted to kill Eric, wanted to stop his control. I was a creature of freedom, of love, of everything under God's true light. "Tell me, Ava."

"Never, Eric. I will keep this to my grave." I could feel his anger, his determination in his blood. His scent was speaking to me, it was made me only stronger against him.

"Fine." Eric got up, throwing the stick away, and started up the stairs. "Get out."

I sat up looking at his back, then swished in front of him. "What? You're just gonna push me away?"

"You're nothing to me, if you don't answer."

Something in me cracked, _Nothing? NOTHING!_ I grabbing him by his hair, dragging him down the stairs, as he clawed at my hand. "I AM NOTHING TO NO ONE!" I kicked him straight in his stomach, feeling his ribs, all of them break on impact of my foot. I growled, as Eric fell to his knees. I grabbed his chin, pulling his cold blue eyes to mine.

My eyes, my skin, everything in me felt like it was completely on fire. My hands flamed up, burning his chin, as a sadistic smile slowly grew on my face. The burning smell in the air, just made my smile grow larger, till I looked like a Cheshire cat. Eric's pain was so wonderful to my eyes, it was something I would never forget. My eyes felt they were burning, as I blinked. I could see in his eyes, that I wasn't the woman he expected me to be.

That's when I let got of him, I backed away, letting him heal his wounds. I looked at my hands, touched my teeth, as I felt my face get wet. _This isn't me. What is going on?_

"What are you?" Eric stayed on his knees, as I looked at the mirror near the stairway. My body had changed. My hair was starting to turn red, my eyes were flames, claws growing from my nails and fangs protruded from lips, tear after tear was falling. I looked at him, as I tried to calm the fire, the urge to fight.

It was screaming, it wanted to massacre, let blood flow. It was scaring me that I was crying. I didn't even notice that myself, Ava, was scared. The fire clouded my thoughts, took my worst parts of myself and took over. I was still inexperienced, anger was my trigger. A trigger that I must learn to put a safety latch on, or better yet a pad lock on. If I don't, who knows how bad I can screw shit up.

I stared into his eyes, feeling the pain I inflicted on him, tears falling faster. "I'm a Phoenix."

Eric stood up, as he walked over to me, fixing his hair. I looked to the ground, thinking I would be punished for what I did. "Is your name really Ava?"

I shook my head. "Mira said, that my real name is Phoenix."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, not even Sookie." I kept my eyes to my shoes, seeing that my boots had ripped at the toes, showing claws there too. I hadn't started to whine or making crying noises, just tears falling down my face. It just didn't feel like I was human anymore, I just felt like my body had changed without me.

"Good." Eric sighed, as he gently took my chin in his hand. His cold hand, so chilling against the fire, sending it back into a simmer. I looked into his eyes, feeling my body go back to normal. "See, no need for tears."

His voice was so kind, so different than I was used to these past few hours, the past five days I've known him. It almost made him seem appealing to me, maybe even attractive. Eric had been everything that everyone one said, but he treated me differently at times. Like deep inside, his mortal self was still in there, the child that Sonja cared for so much.

I nodded, as I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. Eric took my hand, leading me back upstairs. He walked me to the door, as we turned to each other. Eric opened the door, as he still held my hand with his other. I felt the cold feel of death of his hand, send my body to cooling chill, it was always a good feeling. He was the only one to calm my fire, and I had no idea why, but at the moment I didn't really care. "Thank you Eric."

"You opened to me, I might as well be nice to my fiancé. Especially one who could kill me." Eric smiled, it seemed to shine against the light of the porch light. It was almost breathtaking, if I were to be any other woman than myself.

"I will work on that." I smiled back, as he moved his hand up to my cheek. I sighed against the feel, as I stared into his eyes, the eyes I was so entrance when I first met him. Taking a deep breath of the air, our scents intermingling in my nose, making my head almost swoon a little. His scent of the northern winds and ocean, mine of the sunlight and sugar, both were a drug.

"Maybe you should stay over." Eric's eyes darted over my body, as I looked at his.

"Sookie-" He put his finger on my lip, stopping me. My head got light, feeling the cold feeling caress,deep within the recesses of my mind. Letting all of it go to a calm sound of mind, a wonderful feeling. Eric was intoxicating all my senses, leaving me barely about to think a coherent thought. It was evil, a sense of evil that might and probably be enjoyable and regrettable at the same time.

"Is with Bill. You should rest here, so you're safe." I nodded, _How could I argue with logic_, as he closed the door, pulling me up the stairs to the bedroom that he let me in before. Eric stopped at the door, as he looked at me. I looked up at him, I never felt so weak against a man, no man would treat me like one. "I want to warn you things have been added and changed in your room, to suit your personality."

I was shocked, Eric had changed something of his world for another person. I blinked furiously, to get back to the strong independent woman I was, but all I could do was keep myself from smiling. I opened the door, feeling a smile grown on his face, at the look of my eyes.

He had the bed replaced with a bed with curtains around it, like the one from Christmas Carol. It was a queen sized bed with red sheets and purple curtains, pillows all different shades of purple. The walls had been painted black, with paintings of the places I had mentioned the first night I was here. Tokyo Tower, Roman ruins, Nova Scotia water line, and last but the most lovely, an Oland tapestry. The room was everything I had ever wish for, and he gave it to me, without a word or wish asked for, he just knew.

I turned to Eric, seeing his smiled. "Do you find this suitable?"

I slowly slipped from his hand, walking into the room. "Its heavenly, Eric." I blinked changing my clothes into a nightgown. It was a spaghetti strapped purple silk gown, that stopped at my knees. Pulling my hair into a pony tail, sitting down on the bed, feeling how soft as a cloud the mattress felt against my sore body. "More so."

"Then I'm pleased." Eric bowed his head, as he grabbed the bedroom the door handle, on the way to close the door.

"Stay!" I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth before I could think of the consequences. I looked down, feeling his eyes.

Eric looked at me, I could feel his disbelief at my words. "What did you say?"

"Stay close." I tried to rally some sort of excuse in my head, as I took a deep breath. "I've been having nightmares lately, I might need someone to calm me down."

He nodded, closing the door. I let out a staggered breath, feeling my chest heave at my lie. The fire started to burn a little stronger, as the cold feeling that was his touch, that lingered on my skin, slowly disappeared. It left me lonely, laying my head on the pillow, wishing these confusing feelings would go away or that I could maybe understand them..._Stop, he's Eric Northman. He's just trying to win your favor, he knows what you are now. He knows you're a string wrapped around his finger. You are his slave, his bride to be, his prize._ I pushed away the fire, trying to get the evil voice of myself, the fire, away. I slowly fell asleep, with tears staining my cheeks.

Eric walked to his bedroom, taking a deep, unneeded breath, taking in her scent once more before he headed to his own room. He could smell her tears, but she had not called him to his side or said what he had thought she wanted. She was a confusing woman, one minute she seems to be undyingly devote to his side, the other has a stake stabbing into his chest with the she beast she was. Two different in one body, it wasn't like he himself did have that problem at very small instances.

In the time he had spent near her, she had open a locked part of him he had longed forgotten, a man who had a heart. Someone who actually cared for another being, weather it human or otherwise, other than his child, Pam. But this was a different sort of feeling. A feeling he wished was still locked away. He laid down in his coffin, as he took one last breath of her scent in the air. Falling asleep for the upcoming day, believing tat this 'feeling' would be a lot easier to understand and control another day.

**Author Note**

Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this, I pulled an a few hours of time together to make this. I hope it's to everyone's liking. I thought it was time for some action and some interesting things to go on. I enjoyed writing and I hope you please review, fave and alert the story if you did enjoy. I love you guys. And thanks for all your support. My friend is doing ok, and I'll do my best to write longer chapters as the weeks go on. Later Readers. ^^


	19. Chapter 19 Uncertain and Fighting

I groaned turning over, feeling sore than ever...everywhere. The fire was at its weakest, and I was actually glad to feel a little human for the first morning in 5 days. I sat up against the pillows, pulling the curtains away, staring at the pictures against the walls. Recalling each life, each one I learned another part of my self in, another love that I would find, and another loss that I would cry over.

In Roma, I was Valentina Pirelli, young daughter of a black smith. I had learned to use my fire to craft and shape wonderful and strong weapons. It was against most peoples values for a girl to work with weapons, but my father thought otherwise. In that, he was hanged for letting me work, my mother killed herself because of the sorrow. To top it all off, my eldest brothers, Marco and Leonardo left to fight for the army, to save our family's reputation. They died doing so, all that was left was myself, and my little sister, Juno.

I had married the richest and most pig headed man in the village, so I might be able to keep Juno in the best care I could. She was a weak child, but a brilliant one. I wanted to make sure she was in te best hands, even if I wasn't happy. I gave birth to three children, each died after birth. They said I was cursed, I would never have children for I was a sin against God. That's when I became my true self, which burned everything in a mile radius to ash, including my dear sister. From that day forth, I locked myself away, dreading myself and my abilities.

In Tokyo, I had a very short life as Kiki Yagami. I was a wife, a mother, ad a proud lady of the house in which I took care of. I hadn't embraced what I was, I wanted to be human. In forcing who I was from my life, I couldn't do much against what happened. One night, I was killed by a vampire simply because I was trying to protect my family from a raid. They had ripped my head, turning my body into a flaming inferno. Killing all the vampires, in a bright explosion of light.

In Nova Scotia, I was a simple barmaid, Sophie. I had relinquished my powers so I might be able to marry the man of my dreams. He was a were pack leader, and he had no idea that I could have been Leader of all Supers. I wanted his eyes see the woman inside me, not the fire that could kill him and everyone else. I fought that for ten years, till one of the pack saw me using my powers. They killed me, but in turn killed everyone else.

I looked down at my hands. I was the cause of so much destruction, in such a small package. Most of my kind died peacefully, letting their powers slowly dwindle, but the few that were on my mind were killed. Each life had left a city in ruin, killed hundreds of people and supernatural creatures. I was like a plague in those lives, but for Sonja, I was a cure.

I had saved lives, protected lives, given birth to lives, and in turn, I had killed, murdered, and left people crying for mercy. I was a coin flip, I could be a good thing or I could truly be a curse. I could easily be killed if I hadn't reached my true self yet, and even then, my transformation could kill me and others.

A tear fell down my cheek, I felt my fire whine within my chest. This certainly doesn't make the look at being a Phoenix as easy as I thought it would be. When I burned my home back in Mass, I thought that I was going crazy, that people would come to kill me, and I would never be able to be free. Then I got to Bon Temps, bounding myself to a vampire, just because I didn't know what to do and being near a man who had been alive longer, might know more. Afterwards, I move in with a girl with telepathic powers, and someone is trying to kill her. I then find deep inside, that I might actually like the thousand year old vampire, whom I'm fake engaged with.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" I got up, feeling my bones crack into place, as my clothes changed into a tank top and jeans, with sneakers. I grab my cellphone from underneath my pillow, seeing that Sookie must be at work by now. I walked out of the bedroom, sensing Eric asleep in his room down the hall. I stopped at the top at the stairs, smelling his scent, it sent the fire to burst in my chest. Got to get the fuck out of here!

I ran down the stairs, out the door, and towards Bon Temps. I took a deep breath, feeling the air swoosh past me, and me past cars. I stopped, causing a big line of gravel behind me. "Did I just super speeded?" I ran again, getting to the parking lot of Merlottes, seeing Sookie's car. It must have been already a few hours before sundown, I was turning into a day sleeper. Damn Eric. I walked into the door, as I put fixed my hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall down my shoulders.

I look around seeing most of the people from the funeral, then I turned to the bar seeing Sam.

"Hey Sam." I walked up to the bar, seeing Sam look at me, a smile graced his face.

"Hey Chere. Whatcha doing here so late? Sookie been worried sick."

"You got that right." Southern belle ringing in my ears.

I cringed at the tone, as I looked over his shoulder seeing Sookie. Her eyes were not happy, but her aura said millions of other things. She was wearing her uniform, but had a green scarf on. I knew what was underneath, as I power walked to her side. She took my arm, walking me into Sam's office, from what I could tell.

"Where the hell have been?"

"Eric's" I looked around, admiring the classic décor of the room, but turning back to her. Her face was shocked, as I laughed. "We were training, remember? Every Tuesday Night?"

"Oh, that still doesn't excuse you not being home."

"Sookie, I'm not a child. And from what I can smell, you certainly weren't home last night." I smirked, sitting in the chair behind me.

She gasped, as Sookie stared at me. "How can you smell?"

"I've been able to smell scents since the first night at Fangtasia. I could smell Eric, his scent of the ocean and northern winds was what made me lose track. But anyway, you should let me heal those bite marks."

Sookie's eyes popped.

"Yeah, you can't fool me Sook. You think you could fool anyone else either?" I giggled a bit, as she nodded, almost shamefully. I got up, walking over to her, lifting the scarf. Flicking my finger over her marks, they disappeared instantly, as I fixed her scarf. "Better."

"Thanks."

"No problem. What are friends for?" I smiled, as I hugged her. A knock came to the door, as Sam came in. I looked at him, feeling his emotions, they weren't good. "Hi-"

"Ava could you leave Sookie and I to talk?"

"Um... Sure." I looked at her, as I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. Already feeling what was going to happen, Sam could smell it and thinks that she was bitten, but he doesn't know I fixed it. So, he'll apologize and just get on with his work, being the dipshit, as most men are.

I walked towards the window, to the kitchen, seeing Lafayette. "Hi."

"Bitch, where have you been hiding?"

"Just hanging out around Shreveport." I saw his face get scared, as I sighed, speech time again.

Lafayette started to wave his spatula in the air, as he stared at me, his makeup seemed to be running. Probably because of the heat. "You betta be careful, there be bad men there. You little self-"

"Can defend myself just fine. I'm stronger than I may look." I noticed over 6 plates that were piling up infront of me. "This Sook's?"

"Yeah, where is that little porn star?" I laughed to myself, as I pointed to Sam's office. "Shit, this needs to go out."

"I'll take care of it, no problem." I picked up the tray, and placed all the plates down, lifting them on my shoulder. I took a moment, reading everyone's mind just in a millisecond, to find who wanted what. I quickly walked to three different tables, dropping there plates, with a big smile. Running over to the bar to pick up their drinks, and gave those as well. "Hope all of you have a wonderful meal, and please don't hesitate to ask for anything from Sookie, when she gets back. Night."

I walked back with the tray, to Lafayette, whom had speechless written all over his face. I smiled, wiping the sweat off my face, as Sookie came out.

"How in lord's name, hooka, did you do all that?"

"Just noticed the papers, and did what I used to do. Waitress. It aint that hard, if you know what you're doing." Sookie came walking over to me, as I smiled. I could tell she was grateful as hell for me healing her when I did, otherwise there would have been a big argument. "Sookie, the tables are all set for you. I'm heading home."

"Alright. Just be careful, ok?"

"Promise, Mother." I laughed, as I hugged her goodbye. "Bye Bitch." I waved Lafayette, he waved back. I walked out, starting towards the trees, the sun had set. I could sense Eric had already left to go to Fangtasia, I could feel his hand on my cheek again.

Suddenly, I was thrown into a tree, as I hissed. I adjusted my eyes, to see it was Bill, I smiled, but froze. I smelled something on him.

"Hello Ava." He let me go, as I shook off the bark from my back and hair.

"Hey Bill, what's up?"

"Sorry for startling you."

I smiled. "Its ok. I need to learn how to catch myself before someone else does."

"Sookie at the bar?"

"Yeah. I'm just on my way home." I took a deep breath of the air, smelling him. He smelled of old wood floors and gunpowder, must have been because of the war. I had figured people smell what they were made of or how they were personally. "Have a nice night." I took another breath, realizing what it was that was on him. "Also, I bet Bartlett wasn't much of an eat huh?"

Bills eyes popped, as did his teeth.

"I don't plan on telling Sookie, I am not a tattle tale. Just like I said before, if you hurt her. I'll burn you." I continued walking, feeling his teeth pop back, as I walked into the darkness. I started to run, wanting to get to the house as soon as possible. But something made me stop before I set foot in the house, I could sense three vampers near Sookie. I jolted faster, to the club again.

Walking in, having all three look at me, with big smiles. They can smell me, and I could sense them. "Sam, need any help getting these three out of the bar."

"Oh what a spunky little girl?" The man who smelled like leather and cinnamon, who by the voice in his head and the others, was Malcolm. The African American woman, was Diane, and last but not the ugliest, the bald headed tattooed freak named Liam. He walked over to me, lifting his hand towards my face.

"I wouldn't touch me if I were you." I smirked, as the vampires laughed. The fire wanted confict, it grew with each movement they made towards me. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"What pretty eyes you got." He got once inch closer.

I gripped his wrist, cracking it in a different directions, digging my nails into his skin and started to boil his blood from the inside. Malcolm growled. "Are we gonna have some fun? If so, lets take it outside."

"Fine, you little bitch." Malcolm pulled his hand away, as they all walked out the door.

I turned to Sam, smiling. "I'll take care of it."

I walked out, having the fire burn deep and strong in my chest, ready to kick some vampire ass. _Time to use that training to good use, and not a minute too late. _

**Author Note**

Oh god, why cant Ava just leave things alone? Why cant she just walk it off and not start it up. The fire in her is just not letting go of pain, but what will happen next? and Will Ava really find out if she likes Eric? Who knows, but you'll have to wait till next week to find out. Please Fave, Alert and Review. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you will continue your support. ^^ Love yah Readers.


	20. AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

I'm so freaking sorry. I feel like crap, that I haven't posted a chapter in two weeks. I have been dealing with alot of family problems lately, my friends have been in need of my help. It has taken my insperation to help them out in their lives, and don't have left for my story. But I'm working as I write this note to you all that I will have a chapter by the end of Monday night. I appologize a million and one times, I know I've always been on time or just the next day. I'm sorry. But just know, you guys make me so happy to write. I just feel disappointed in myself that I haven't been able to post anything latly. I will and I hope not to disappoint. ^^ Love you readers, favers and reviews. I will do my best and make a good long chapter by tommorow night.


	21. Chapter 20 Blood Bath and Sleep Vamping

The parking lot lights blinking brightly around myself and the vampires. The fire inside me cried to rip them apart, into little pieces and just let their blood drip across my boots. I smiled, a sadistic smile to them, as they did the same to me.

I laughed, as I overheard their thoughts. Each one thinking of a way to drain my veins, to eat me right up and make it look like an accident or a suicide. Their voices were like kindling to my nerves, to the fire, just fueling myself to be faster and stronger. "So, should we get started?"

Malcolm's fangs unsheathed from his mouth, as I took my stance. "It's so cute to see such a human to be cocky."

"It's only because I know you're not even in my league, Malcolm darling." I smirked, as his face showed confusion. He started to think, how the hell does she know my name, but they he just took another deep breath of the air. His eyes glazed over, as he smiled.

"You sure you don't want to reconsider, girly." Diane grinned, leaning against the light post and Liam just standing next to her. Her golden dress shining brighter against the light, it certainly made her look a bit nicer, from the slutty vampire she seemed. "You could seriously get harmed." She laughed.

"It's the other way, and my name aint girly. It's Ava, you'll remember that from now on." I looked to Malcolm. "Ready?"

He flashed behind me, as I elbowed his stomach. Then turning around, as he groaned, to kick him to the ground. I smashed some gravel into his disgusting face, as Diane and Liam growled at me. I hissed back, as my fangs grew and my nails started to extend. Malcolm looked up at me, as he tried to push my boot off his stomach. I crunched it deeper into his ribs, feeling each one cracking and breaking underneath. It made my blood boil in such a way that I enjoyed, but I knew this was the fire, not me.

I just wanted to make sure that Sookie was safe, and everyone else in the bar. They were now my neighbors and friends, I had to do something, other than just hide and keep my powers at bay. I wanted to defend, not hide, and these bastards just made it easy to fight.

"Get the fuck off me you stupid bitch."

"Can't handle a little girl?"

Malcolm growled again, as I hissed, scratching his face with my nails. "Fucking whore!" He pushed me up just a foot above his chest,and crawled out from beneath my boot. Flashing a few feet away, feeling my eyes burn, as I flashed to his side, smashing him into a tree almost a half a mile away.

"What was that, you vamper bastard?!"

"I called you a whore." He flashed his teeth to me, just testing my patience.

"Shouldn't have done that, FUCKER!" I run into him, kick him straight in his groin, as one of his sleeves get caught in one of the branches. Slipping my fingers through his greasy hair, taking a good hold of his scalp, hearing him hiss and growl. I glare into his eyes, smiling. "You want to give in yet?"

"FUCK YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Diane growled, as Liam held her back.

I turned to her. "You wouldn't be worth my time or my body." I smirked, seeing Liam's smile and Diane growling more. I turned back to Malcolm, staring into his eyes, pulling my fire into them.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to himself, as he noticed the stare.

"Huh? What's that? You were wrong to mess with me?" I glared into his eyes, feeling his mind go empty, which wasn't that hard considering how little was already there. His eyes glaze changed to pure stupidity, to glamor him. "You will never mess withwhat is mine, you will never get within a 10 mile radius of Sookie Stackhouse or any of the others you have seen in the bar. Or you will feel excruciating pain you never wish you had felt. You are a pathetic vampire, you and your gang are worthless. You will never return to Area 5 as long as you exist on the planet. Understood?"

"Yes." His eyes cleared up as I let go of his hair, whipping it on his shirt, feeling Diane glaring at me. Malcolm lifted himself from against the tree, as he walked over to the others. "Time to leave this town."

"But Malcolm..."

"Diane, don't argue with me." He glared into her eyes, as she frowned turning her stare to me, my smile turned to small grin, as my nails got back to normal and my fangs disappeared. "Lets go." She groaned, as all of them ran into the night.

I took a deep breath, feeling the fire cool down in my chest. I looked at the bar, sensing everything was calming down, but I could sense anger coming off Sookie. I smelled Bill, he was with the vampires heading out of town. I walked back to the bar, seeing the look on Sook's face, it was worry and strife. I got over to her side, as I overheard.

"Bill, this is the third time I've called. A lynch mob is going after those vampires. You gotta get outta there. Call me back, now!" She closes her cell, then looks at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Bill went with those vampires, and I don't know what to do."

I sighed, as she looked at me, expecting I would know what to do. I slumped my shoulders. "Do you want me to run after him?"

"Could you?" I nodded, as she hugged me tight. "Just be careful."

I gave her a look. "Seriously? Did you not just see me kick ass?"

"Kick ass?"

I groaned. "Never mind, I'll be right back. How about you stay at Bill's, ok?"

Sookie nodded, and started to leave. I tied my hair back, as I ran as fast as I could, following his scent. It kept disappearing and reappearing, I didn't know if he was trying to hide his scent from me or it was my nose fucking up. I blinked, as my fire grew in my chest, I could smell all of them at a house, about 6 miles away. I ran to the door, seeing that the sun was just about to rise. I took a deep breath, as I found that his scent was no where near here, it had dissipated a long time ago. So, all was left, was the three worthless fangers.

"What are you doin'?"

My ears twitched, as I smelled those buggers from the bar. The ones that Sookie was trying to warn Bill about, three redneck bastards with no common sense. I slowly walked behind them, as I saw that they were trying to put together something, wasn't quite sure what.

"Turnin' this shit into napalm. I ain'ttakin' no chances." Royce, who had curly blond hair, was taking a bottle of alcohol and a piece of fabric. The fire burned stronger, it knew what was gonna happen, and it was happy to be witnessing it. Though, I wanted to stop it, I knew it would be a better place without those three. It would save a whole dozen people from being drained to death, and save a lot of people some trouble. Plus, since it was Eric's area it would make him happier that they would be dead.

Chuck smiles, who was the man with brown hair, as the other must have been Wayne, who had a hat on. They all looked like idiots, but if they got the job done without a flaw, how was I not supposed to be happy.

I watched as they ran around the house, starting to throw their little homemade bombs. It was quite adorable, to see these boys fighting so strongly for such a judgmental reason. It was almost heartwarming, if it wasn't for their stupidity and their views of the situation. Seems no one was raising them properly, that's for sure. I leaned against the tree, feeling my fire cry, it wanted to join. I hissed, as it cooled down. I looked at Chuck, hesitating to throw, but as he does throw, the rag fuse of the bomb ignites his right arm.

"Fuck!"

All three of them start running, but Wayne tackles Chuck trying to put the fire out, no use. I sigh, waving my hand, it stopped instantly. They got back up running down the road, disappearing into the distance.

I smiled, as the fire cooled my chest, finally feel pleased. I stare at flames taking over the little house, causing such a beautiful thick black smoke rise up into the dark blue sky. My ears twitched, my sadistic smile growing, with each scream of pain and torment from those vampires burning up into gooey blood soup. "Maybe I should relax." I sat down, leaning my head down, resting my eyes just for a moment.

"AVA?"

"Huh?" I sat up, as I look around, seeing cop cars and the morgue guy, I didn't really care. All that I cared was the shrill in my ears. I opened my eyes, staring into those browns, they were not happy. "Hi."

"WHY ARE YOU AT A CRIME SCENE? SLEEPING NO LESS!?"

"Oi, chill will yah?" I stood up against the tree, as one of the cops came near. I blinked my eyes toward him, so he'd forget that I was even here. "Stop yelling, I have enough in my head from the fire."

"Sorry." Sookie pulled me away, as her face was filled with stress and worry. "Was Bill-"

"No, he wasn't."

She sighed in relief.

"But I lost his scent." Her stare burned into my eyes, I could feel her trying to break through, I had put up between our link. No luck on her part, no one could take what's mine if I don't want them to. "He had been in the house for a little, but by the smells, he had left 10 mins or so after I got there. That's when the sun started to rise, and those rednecks started to burn the place to bits." I smiled again.

Sookie stare changed to worry. "Why are you smiling?"

"The vampires are dead, it saves people. What's so bad with that?"

"Ava!" Her tone, was what set me off. It was as if she was trying to play the mother figure. She had no idea, how wrong she was to try.

I glared at her, as the fire burst in my chest. "I'm not a child, I'm barely even human. You expect me to be like you, but I'm not."

Sookie gasped, as she opened her mouth, about to say something.

"Don't waste your time, Sook. I'm off, I'll be back whenever I feel like it." I ran into the trees, feeling her pain in my chest, the fire burned it away. It wanted control right now, didn't care about how I truly felt. I ran towards Eric's house, trying to remember the dream, as the fire led me to his door. I opened it, as I noticed the room.

It was just like my dream, paintings everywhere, artifacts of all the years he had been through out his life. It was more intimate in this room, seemed he was more in touch with his feelings when decorating this room. I stared at the fire place, he had it going so bright, it shined the room. It was almost like the sun was in the room, even if there was no windows or openings.

I watched the light dance across the room, but one sliver of light pointed me somewhere. I noticed a door a bit ajar, as I walked towards it.

I slowly opened it, seeing his coffin, it was decadent. It had purple hues to it, but if you had looked at it in my light, it was blood red, almost bathed in blood and glistening. It was gorgeous, figures this would be his. I kneeled down, feeling the fire sensing him asleep, I lifted the top open.

His face so empty, his skin so pale white, his hands against his chest, his scent filling my nostrils. My blood started to burn, as I felt the fire want to ravage him, take him and devour his very being. I sat back against the wall, trying to calm down.

_Fire, I really don't like you doing this shit. First, you yell at Sookie, who has done nothing but love and care for us, even if she's the younger one and she's kinda pushy. Its just her way of showing we matter to her. Second, coming to Eric's house, trespassing into his private space, bad fire, bad! We could get our asses kicked, or even worse bitten._

A sigh, filled my ears, as I turned to his face. He seemed to actually want to breath in his sleep, maybe he was dreaming of something. I stared for awhile, leaning against the side of his coffin. _He's pretty cute, almost innocent like this._

Eric's eyelid flew open, as he grabbed me with a death grip, pulling me into the coffin, on his lap. The fire recoiled inside, as I felt my usual 98.6, feeling his cold fingers. Our faces only inch away from each other, but his eyes seem so lifeless, more than usual. He growled, as he leaned his head into my neck, sniffing my skin.

_He must be sleep vamping_. I giggled, as it tickled, my neck was my weakest spot. If someone dared touch it, I was putty, luckily no one had ever gotten to try. His nose nuzzled against my collar bone, as I bit my lip. This was just torture to me, Eric had been my first kiss, my first everything so far. Now he was nuzzling into the spot in which I could never say no, I was weak and at his disposal. I felt his chilling breath against my neck, the fire tried to warm my skin and tried to give me some courage, as he opened his mouth. I took a deep breath, trying to fight against his grip.

"Let me go, please." I pushed harder, without the fire, I wasn't as strong, I still did have my wrestling strength, but that's noting against a sleep vampire. I kept pushing, as I heard his fangs come out, I gasped. I remembered what Sonja would do, as I took my hand, putting it on his. "Please, little one, release me."

He slowly let go, as I fixed my knees back to the side of the coffin, Eric laid down. His eyes so sweet and angelic, I just couldn't believe that this man could have done such evil in his life. Those blue eyes just seemed to be entrancing, I leaned close to his face, as I kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes, as I closed the lid, taking a big breath and letting it out. "Thank you god."

I stood up, as I left the little room, closing the door. I walked over to the couch near the fire, as I grabbed a blanket that was lay against the back of it. I laid down, feeling my strength dwindle. For some reason, with me using so much of my powers, I had gotten so tired. "Just a little sleep will do me some good." I wrapped myself in the blanket, forgetting completely that I was still in his room, falling asleep.

**Author Note**

Here you go readers, even better I wrote a chapter before the sun started to rise for Monday. But as a present, I wrote more than I usually do. I will also try to write a nice long one for Sunday, which I promise I will work really really hard for to keep the deadline. I love you guys. By the way, Ava is such a dimwit to just pass out in his room. Who knows what happens, but you'll find out in the next chapter. Please review, fave and alert if you enjoyed it. ^^ Laters.


	22. Chapter 21 Burning Inside, Thrown Around

Sounds of footsteps, cold skin touching mine, as my fire lingered coaxing it away, keeping me asleep. I heard silent voices whispering, trying not to disturb me, that's what I guessed. I never felt so safe to just drift in and out of my dreams. It had been a long while where dreams seemed to be actually my own, instead of memories of past lives or other peoples memories.

I felt the feel of satin against my arms, as the coolness that was there slipped away, feeling the finger tips let go as I sink deeper into what felt like a cloud beneath me. I felt the heavy weight of the blankets envelope me, then a freezing kiss on my forehead, letting my body chill. I opened my eyes to seeing the cold blue staring into mine, his lips leaving my forehead, with a evil smirk taking its usual place.

"Sleeping in dangerous places, aren't we?"

I yawned, not quite sure what he meant. "Huh?"

"I find you sleeping in my room, where I don't remember giving permission." Eric crossed his arms, as I felt the chill of his kiss still cooling my head. "Explain that."

"Well... I just... I have no clue to tell you honestly. I just ran off from Sookie and came here, because the fire felt it was best here."

His eyebrow raised, I sighed, pushing the blankets. I sat up, sitting cross legged.

"The fire walked me into your room, and then I just noticed you and your coffin."

"Is that why your scent was on my clothes when I awoke?" He shrugged, thinking of her scent still lingering, trying to keep himself like stone.

"Yeah, you kinda almost bit me. You were in sleep vamp mode, grabbed me, sni-"

"That will be all." Eric glared into my eyes, as I felt weak, the fire wasn't even sparking. I felt like I was just Ava again, but that isn't a good sign when a vampire seems to be pissed. _Fuck me sideways!_ "Why do you smell of others?"

"Others?" I started to move to the other side of the bed, feeling the need to get away. He flashed to the side, grabbing my arm pulling me, his head into my hair. "Hey!" I pushed him with my left arm, as he growled, stepping back.

"Dead vampires." Eric's blue seemed so disappointed and disgusted, it made the fire start to burn.

"I didn't kill anyone." I gritted my teeth, as my clothes changed to a tube top, clinging tightly to my chest, jean shorts, black boots.

"Silence!" Eric's fangs unsheathed as he slammed his hands to his sides, turning to fists.

"I don't kill! Three stupid vampires got killed by three stupid humans! NOT ME! I just watched, seeing the house burn with those excuses of vamps." I glared back, as the chilling feeling disappeared and was replaced with anger.

Eric looked deep into my eyes.

"I sense you think I would have given a rat's ass, huh? I didn't, they were close to Sookie and she is my friend!" I gasped, as I felt my fire whine, it knew the connection, it knew what was causing me this way. I'm starting to feel the ways of a vampire's way, and I didn't like it. Being near Eric and everyone of these vampires, their ways were starting to get into my knowledge and blocking me. I remembered what I had told Malcolm before he left away. I sighed. "They came to the bar and started trouble, I didn't want Sookie hurt or bothered by these three. Malcolm, Diane and Liam were their names."

Eric kept silent, his teeth still out, patient for more.

"I got them out, challenging Malcolm to a fight, which I won I might add. Iglamoured him, telling him not to mess with what was mine and that if he got 10 mile radius of anyone in that bar, he would feel pain. Telling him not to ever come back to Area 5."

He sighed, as he fangs went back away. "It was not your concern."

I groaned, as I moved closer to him. "It is my concern, when it includes Sookie." He glared again, I stopped. "Weather you like it or not, I feel it in me to protect her."

"Then protect her. Get out of my house." He turned his back to me as I felt a cold chill run into my chest.

"Eric?"

"You are no longer in my protection, if you want to protect some human and startmaking choices that aren't yours. Then you are not worth my time."

"I just did what I thought was right. They deserved to die." I moved closer to him, feeling the cold taking over my body, it felt like what heartbreak sounded like in books. It was piercing cold filling my chest, making me feel numb with needles poking at my heart. "Eric, please."

"Get out of my home!" Eric grabbed my arm, pulling me, and threw me over the stairs.

I screamed as I landed painfully on the tile, breaking my arm in the process. I looked up at those cold blues, feeling all those uncertainties, thinking he wasn't what everyone that he was, vanish. The fire roared into a complete inferno, as my arm healed and I stood up. "FUCK YOU THEN!" I flashed out of the house, feeling my heart see to break, a tear ran down my cheek. It turned to evaporated into the air, as my skin burned hot as lava.

I ran into the cemetery kicking a few tombstones along the way to Sookie's house, I just wanted to destroy something, making someone writher in pain, in torture. I stopped in my tracks, smelling Sookie at the club and Eric over there. _Fucker better not touch her!_ I ran to the club, through the door seeing Sookie and Bill, Eric turned his anger filled gaze.

"I didn't-"

"I'm here for Sookie. I won't let you near her without me by her." I walked over to Sookie's side, touching her shoulder. A flow of thoughts slammed into me, I lost my breath, feeling everything that happened without me. I looked at her, sadly, as she smiled up at me. I looked to Eric, glaring sending a feel of burning in his skin. He twitched, glaring just as darkly at me. "So, a thief. How unlike the great Northman to allow."

"Again, not your concern."

"Say it once more, I'll ripped your teeth out, Northman." I hissed, flaring my teeth at him. At the corner of my eye, I see Ginger, the bar slut or also a food bag. I knew this because I could sense it in the skinny weird ass woman, plus she had bite marks everywhere. _Stupid bitch. Food for Vamps, more like crap for fangers._ Pam walked her over, sitting her down in the chair, standing next to Eric.

"Ginger, this woman has some questions for you. Be a good girl and answer them, will you?"

She puts a smile on. "Aye, aye, master." Sookie tries to touch her, but recoils. "Don't you touch me." I glared into her eyes, as she kindly put her arm out. Pam and Eric looked at Ginger, almost surprised.

Sookie touched her hand, looking a little annoyed at Ginger. "Ginger, someone's been stealin money from the bar."

"Really?" Ginger looked surprised, but her mind said otherwise. Sookie read her through her touch, I could just feel it in her eyes._** 'Don't look at me, you fucking bitches. I didn't do nothin. I'll beat the shit out of you if you say I did. It wasn't me that took it. It fuckin wasn't me.'**_

"She didn't do it, but she knows who did." Sookie looked up to Eric, I raised a brow.

"Fuck you." Ginger scoffed.**_ 'Shit how'd she know? I didn't tell anyone, I swear. Fuck, he's gonna kill me.'_** Her face started to seem filled with fear, I smiled.

"Who? Who's gonna kill you? Ginger, honey, what's his name?" Sookie tried looking again, so did I, static, blank.

"It's blank, like her memory's been erased."

Ginger looks up at Eric and Pam. "I don't know anything, I swear."

"She's been glamoured." Pam crossed her arms.

"It's a vampire." Sookie turned around, as I smelled anger, looking at the bar. Longshadow jumped over the bar, I kicked him before he could get near Sookie. Bill broke the beer tap handle, and then Longshadow tackled me, choking me against the floor.

"AVA!" Sookie tired to tackle Longshadow, but he shoved her.

"FUCKING WHORES!" I tired to push him off, hard to concentrate with Ginger screaming, as Bill staked him, Longshadow gushing blood all over me and exploded. I just kept a straight face, as my whole body was covered in blood and vampire guts.

I looked at myself, as Ginger threw up, I stared at my hands. Everything repeated in my head, Bill had protected me, saved my ass, when Eric just stood there. I looked at him, as he motioned Pam to me. I stood up, as I shook my head in her direction, covering her pink sweater in blood. "Opps sorry."

She hissed, but Eric clicked his tongue, she calmed down. "Let me show you to the bathro-"

"No, thank you. I know my way. Sook, can you come with me?" I looked to her, she nodded, as we walked to the bathroom. I already knew the layout from my dreams, no need for some snooty prep vampire's help. I closed the door to the bathroom, as I shook, as the blood and the guts disappeared. My hair was pristine again, my clothes still dirty, as I blinked, changing into a lacy black tank top and jeans, with my boots again, just blood free.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll have to thank your boyfriend big time there." I looked in the mirror, as I waved my hand, doing my makeup. Black eyeliner, and purple lip gloss, just simple. I smiled at Sookie, feeling her nervous and fear. "What?"

"You saved me."

"Sookie. I'm sorry I was angry before, but its true. I'm not human, I'm something greater. I want to be by your side, you're my friend, a sister almost. Just take my saving your ass, a favor I'll ask later. Alright?" I smiled deeply, trying to send her good vibes, and make her feel a lot less stressed.

Sookie smiled back, as the door opened, showing Ginger and Pam. Pam in a new pink sweater, with a little glare in her eyes and Ginger, smiling and shit.

"Who's your new friends, Pam?"

"Ava and Sookie, Ginger. Ginger, Sookie and Ava."

"Nice to meet you two." Ginger smiled, I almost gagged. Even when a vampire died on me, I didn't vomit, seeing some fanger food smiling after she got herself the clean up crew and mind wipe. That was sickening.

"Yep." I waved, putting my hair into a pony tail as Sookie looked a bit frazzled to her.

"Nice to meet you too."

Ginger noticed her being a little out of it, I caught her eye, as she forgot and continue to go wash her hands. I stared at Pam, as I moved to her. "Tell Eric, Thanks for not saving me and to have his ring back." I pulled off the ring, placing it in her cold hand. "Sookie, go get Bill so we can all get the fuck home." I looked to her, as she nodded, walking past Pam. I started past her, as I walked to the door. "The more I'm here, more the sickening smell is stuck in my nose."

"What smell?" I turned to the voice, Eric, in his smug as look, his hair around his face.

"That toxic smell of your scent."

Bill and Sookie walked past us, as I walked closer to him. "If its so bad, why is it you stayed at my home?"

"Because it was nice then, it stinks now." I gagged as I stood strong, under those blue eyes I still felt weak.

He laughed a little. "Nice huh?"

I glared at him, as I crunched my hands, feeling the fire burn hot within my chest. I could feel the marks he made on my bones, when he threw me over the stairs. "I hope you find a new toy to play with soon."

I turned around to the door opening it, as a swoosh of air, feeling of ice enveloped my skin. I took a deep breath, our scents made me intoxicated more than it was alone. His right arm around my chest, and the other around my waist, as his mouth was near my neck. "You're my toy, weather you like it or not." He licked my skin, as I sighed, I heard his teeth flick.

"Let me go Eric."

"You are mine. I made that sure to Bill, if he ever tries to get near you like that, I will rip his head off myself. But I still will have to report him to the Magister." He leaned closer into my neck, feeling his breath on my skin, my knees started to buckle a bit. "I gave you this ring."

His hand pulled mine, putting the ring back on my wedding finger, I groaned. "I don't want it anymore."

"Too late to save you from your own words. You are mine, and you will till the day of the True Death." He sunk his teeth into my skin, as I screamed. It hurt so fucking badly, like the needles that were in my heart plunged into to every inch of my being. I felt my blood being sucked up into his mouth, as my head started to twirl. My knees buckled completely, as he took me into his arms.

Sookie came out of the car, as she ran over to Eric and I. "LET HER GO!"

I looked at her, feeling the fire burn as much as it could, but with each mouth full he took, I lost more and more of my consciousness disappear. Suddenly, I was dropped to the ground, hearing gut wrenching screams, I stared from the floor up to Eric. It was his screams, my blood was burning him from the inside. "So... that's what... Sonja was tryin... to say..."

"Ava!" Sookie to me in her arms, as I stared at Eric still. His screams were breaking my heart, I had fallen for him, this sadistic bastard, that son of a bitch that threw me, that wasn't going to save me. What was wrong with me?

"Eric..."

Pam ran in, glaring at me, but saw the wound on my neck. "YOU DID THIS!"

I groaned, as the wound wouldn't heal as I hoped it had, I was bleeding like crazy. I stood up, walking over to Eric, he stopped screaming as his body was starting to burn, skin peeling off. "Eric..."

His blue stared into mine.

"I'm sorry." I took his lips in mine, as his body started to heal, the blood flowed thru our kiss back into me. I healed with each second, the bite was gone, and he was in one piece again. Eric parted from me, he smiled, as I tried to smile, my head was still...

I toppled to the ground, I was spinning, as I watching a distorted Sookie run to my side. Her words were just gibberish, feeling the fire burn so low. I felt the cold arms, as I sighed, grinning ear to ear, looking at those gorgeous blues. "Eric."

"She lost too much blood."

"You fucking bastard!" Sookie slapped Eric, as I giggled, Bill pulled her back a bit. "Let me go, he deserves more than that for just sinking his fangs into my sister!"

Eric's eyes widened, as he turned his look to me. "Sister?"

"We're close enough to be! And you drained her! She needs to go to a hospital."Sookie moved closer to me, as she ran her hand on my face.

I whined, gripping Eric, snuggling my face into his hair, smelling him deeply. "No docies."

"Docies?" She looked at me, as she realized, all the blood loss. "She drunk without her blood?"

I giggled, as I looked at Eric. "It must be that the fire runs in overdrive in her system, and since there's so little going thru her head, it causes her to act inebriated. Poor pet." He nuzzled his cold cheek against mine, as I sighed, feeling my head clear a little.

"Eric." I looked into his eyes, as I felt my body regain a little more sanity. "God, someone give me milk please."

Eric glared into Pam's eyes as she flashed out the door, and came back with a carton of 2% milk, passing it to him. He opened it, lifting to my mouth, I looked at him surprised. "Drink, or you won't get to sleep in my house tonight."

I nodded, as I drank the milk, he poured more till I drank the whole carton, my head was a lot better.

"Why does your blood burn?" His eye were dark and evil, I knew I had a lot of research and explaining to do.

Author Note

Sorry everyone, I know a month, and I know I'm so so sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo sorry. But here you go. I just dealt with so much stuff I could barely get my rear in gear or the inspiration it took to write another chapter. But here it is, I worked hard and got back on the horse. I hope you like it. Love yah Readers. ^^


End file.
